Fated
by Mortia
Summary: What if Bill and Sookie never were? What if Eric and Sookie always were?
1. Chapter 1

_AN- All characters are property of Charlaine Harris._

Fangtasia was full of the most pitiful sort tonight. Though this was often the case for the vampire bar. The owner sat at the back surveying the bar barely disguising his disgust. Fangtasia was a magnet for humans that sought death. Little did they know that death was not as romantic as it often appeared in books and the modern movies. Many wanted life beyond death however and he could understand their desire to join his ranks. He felt that he was perhaps born to be a vampire. He was taught at a young age to be brutal and ruthless. No self-respecting vampire would turn a fang-banger however. It was disgusting even to consider. Such a vampire would be a constant disgrace as a child.

He was grateful that he did not have to hide in the shadows of society anymore but he was growing tired of the constant groveling. He watches as they strut around, each one vying for his attention. All of them hoping that the great Eric Northman will ravage them. Normally something like this might excite him, but it has become tedious. Briefly he considered bathing in the blood of every human present. The thought was lovely. Unfortunately being known by humans also means that they know who to stake.

He silently contemplates other ways to alleviate the repetition. He is a warrior, he should not be here playing to this pitiful crowd. Maybe he should move from here. He had acquired wealth and power in this tiny area but it seemed so hollow. He is vaguely aware of his child kicking away yet another worthless soul. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself. She savored the power he allowed her to possess in this pitiful setting. Maybe he should just leave the bar to her and return to his homeland. It had been so long since was there. The memories still painful to this day.

He closes his eyes briefly attempting to picture a different time and a different place. It had become increasingly difficult for him to remember his human life. It seemed the further he got from it the foggier his memories have become. Everyday was a battle back then. If he was not crushing his enemies, he was killing animals to bring home to his family.

Eric had not thought of his family in a long time. He found the memories too agonizing to dwell on for long. He once had a beautiful wife and three wonderful children. He could see them running to him as he returned home once again victorious. His long arms reaching out as he held them all close. The smile his wife would give only him promised a glorious welcome later.

His head slumps slightly as he remembers the night he lost her. She had just given birth to their sixth child and everything appeared well. But he was well aware of how things could turn quickly. They had lost two of their children within days of being born. She was resting quietly after the long process, her body exhausted. She held the baby next to her closely. He gently reached out to brush a stray hair from her face and noticed that she was burning. He reached for the baby and noticed the same heat radiating from it. Alarm spurred him to action. He ran to the midwife knowing already that he had lost them. They died within hours of each other. She clung to the child the whole time as if trying to will her strength into its fragile body. He buried them both in a beautiful tomb. She had her best broach on her dress, and he laid the baby on her breast.

Remembering such things was foolish however. He had learned long ago that dwelling on the past only brought heart-ache and severe depression. Silently he contemplates what had dredged up this ancient memory. He was jolted back to reality as he heard Pam breathe in sharply. She never did that, it was very human of her.

He quickly followed her gaze to the entrance. How could this happen? He stared in awe as the wife he was just remembering wandered through the door with some other vampire at her side. Rage flared in him. Seeing her with someone else is almost more than he can bear. With great effort he recalled that his wife died long ago and she can not possibly know how seeing her with another could hurt him. He pondered whether she had been instilled with the memories of their life together. He never imagined seeing her again. If she could be reborn then maybe the memories could as well. Did he dare to hope for such a thing? Suddenly he is very aware of how totally she could ruin him. A part of him welcomes it.

The whole bar pauses to watch her enter, it is obvious she does not belong here. Bill is such a fool, he is completely unaware who he has on his arm. He watches as they make their way to the bar and begin questioning Long Shadow. He strains to hear what is being said but the noise is too loud to make it out clearly. He leans over to Pam.

"You will answer her questions," he instructs her, "but not here. Take her to the bathroom or my office if you must." He does not care what the questions are he only wishes a moment to put the fear of the gods in Bill. He must not leave with her on his arm.

Pam understands instantly what Eric desires and she can not blame him. This human appears very tasty. Her fangs have drop just thinking about her.

"Do not touch her Pam!," he roars. The venom in Eric's voice shocks her. Normally he would not mind a little sharing, they had done it many times in the past.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she lies attempting to regain control of her fangs.

Eric could not take his eyes off of his beautiful wife as she moves across the room with this other vampire. She was even more magnificent than he remembered. He laughs at her choice of attire. No one wears white when entering Fangtasia. She shined like no other. He intends to make quick work of Bill. She was never meant for the likes of him.

They sit down at a table and Pam makes her way over to them. He watches as she suggests they go to the rest room to discuss her questions. His child has performed perfectly as she pretends to glance around nervously for the girls benefit. He watches in horror as his wife turns to Bill as if to ask permission. Eric's rage boils over. She should never have to ask permission from this idiot. Bill glances at Eric and sees the fire in his eyes. Bill quickly assures her that she will be fine and he will be sitting right there when she returns. She reluctantly gets up and exits with Pam.

Eric motions for Bill as soon as they are safely out of sight. Bill slowly gets up and approaches. The warning glare from Eric tells Bill that slow is not an option. He quickens his pace.

"What can I do for you Sheriff?," Bill says cautiously.

"Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine," Bill rumbles, dipping his head slightly. It is a fine line he walks here and he is fully aware of this. He knew coming in here that Eric would want Sookie. What he doesn't grasp is the extent of Eric's fury. Surely Eric can have any woman he wanted, why would he pursue Sookie in this manner. Maybe he is aware that Bill is only here at the behest of the Queen. He must be more cautious.

"I very much doubt that she feels the same way Bill," he chuckles. He senses the bonds between them are very fragile indeed. He can smell her on him though and it only serves to enrage him further. "Give her the choice to come to me." He can see that Bill wants to deny him, but he can not.

"Very well," Bill agrees with a scowl.

Eric does not give him a chance to say more, he dismisses him to return to his table. It is almost an unfair game his is playing with this young vampire. Bill had no chance, but he had no way of knowing that Eric has known this woman for a thousand years. If his heart still beat, it would be jumping out of his chest. He can not believe his good fortune. He never thought he would see her again. He closes his eyes while waiting for the women to return. Below him he sees his beautiful wife sprawled out naked on a bed of soft furs. He let out a sigh, knowing that he is now fully erect.

Bill stares at Eric in shock. Of course he knew that Eric would try, but how can he think that he would succeed in taking Sookie from him. She was still too terrified of vampires to even let him near. He knew that her caring nature would be a problem here. He curses himself again for agreeing to this. He should have at least insisted she change her clothes. Not only did she smell delicious but she appeared as virtuous as she was. He hoped that she would go with the familiarity he could provide and not the hunk on the throne. There was no way he could compare to Eric. He can see that Eric is already visualizing what she will be like. Disgusting.

Pam was amazingly accommodating, she told Sookie everything that she needed to know. As she makes her way out of the rest room Sookie wonders if they should leave now or stay for awhile. The people here have incredibly boring minds. All they think about is sex and she is becoming tired of it. She sits back down next to Bill informing him that she has the information she was looking for.

"What did she want?," Eric asks Pam as she returns.

Pam rolls her eyes, "She wanted to know if I had seen a couple of fang-bangers in here. I don't understand the importance, but I told her I had. I even told her you had been with one."

"That was ill advised Pam." He did not want to soil his wife's opinions of him so soon. He could see however that Bill was about to address his companion. He would deal with Pam later.

Pam was getting a kick out of the entire scene, this night had turned quite entertaining. Nothing seemed to effect her maker anymore. He just drifted around doing whatever was required with no spark of enjoyment.

Bill steeled himself for the task he must now perform. "The vampire over there is handsome, he has scanned you twice."

"You're teasing me," she blushes. Sookie looked up to see who Bill was referring to. Her breath caught as she saw the vampire who was staring at her intently. Surely this vampire could not be interested in her, he was so gorgeous. His eyes locked on hers and she had a sudden sensation of falling. She grabbed the table to keep from dropping to the ground. She felt caught in his eyes, she could not turn away.

Who was this strange vampire and what spell was he casting on her? She must regain control. She felt as if she has slipped into the pools that were his blue eyes and now she was struggling for air. Did she know him? Surely she had seen him before somewhere. She was vaguely aware that Bill was still trying to talk to her. Unwillingly she turned back to see what he was going on about. A part of her was grateful for the moment of clarity. As if she had broken a spell. He must be glamoring her. But she had been sure that would not work on her. Perhaps she had underestimated her abilities.

A smirk crosses Eric's face. She is still confused, he will have to work harder. He leans forward slightly to listen to what Bill is telling her.

"If you are interested, I will let you go to him. But I would not be able to protect you anymore," Bill had to say it but he did not have to like it.

"Will he hurt me?," her brow furrows as she tries to recall how she knows this vampire. She somehow feels that he would not hurt her but she can't possibly feel this way about someone she hasn't even talked to yet.

"If you go to him it would mean that my claim on you is invalid. Every vampire here will want you. You are actually lucky that he wants you. He will keep the others away." Bill can not believe he has revealed so much, he hopes that she will appreciate his honesty and remain by his side.

"Maybe I'll just go talk to him," she still feels a connection somehow. She doesn't want to hurt Bill, but she needs to get to the bottom of this mystery. "Will you wait here for me?"

"If this is your wish," he takes a sip of his True Blood. The disappointment on his face is evident. She almost changes her mind but something tells her to continue.

She turns around once more and gathers up her courage. She can't believe that she is actually considering leaving Bill. He had saved her life and he was the one that brought her here in the first place. But aside from him 'claiming' her they didn't have a real relationship. She felt relaxed around him because she wasn't constantly being bombarded by his thoughts. But would she be better off with a different vampire? She acknowledged her ignorance in all things that involved vampires and dating for that matter. Her curiosity got the better of her however and she just had to get the bottom of this strange connection she felt.

She drifts toward Eric at an agonizingly slow pace. The crowd melts out of her way they must have sensed that something strange was happening. Her feet feel as if they had weights attached to them however and she can't seem to make them move any faster. Maybe this will buy her the time she needs to come to her senses. What could possibly be going on here? She wonders again if he is glamoring her? This seemed different though. It was more like she belonged with this vampire, had always belonged with him.

He smiles at her and she sees his fangs. She halts momentarily, her heart skipping a beat. He truly is frightening. She knew she should turn back and just let Bill take her home. Something in his eyes draws her in, beckoning for her to come to him. Trembling, she continues her approach. He can hear her heart racing and it is just too much for him. He could not control his fangs, he thought he would never see her again. The anticipation was killing him, he wanted her now. He knows however that is is important that she come to him freely but he barely controls the urge to shout triumphantly. For he knows that she has returned to him.

Bill stares in shock as he watches Sookie. She seemed to be in a trance as she slowly moved toward the ancient vampire. Perhaps Eric's powers were far greater than his. Bill shouts for Sookie to reconsider and is instantly restrained. Pam's grip is unbreakable and Bill knows there is no point in trying, she was much older then he. Sookie did not even hear Bill's protests.

The entire bar has stopped to see what all the excitement is about. No one makes a noise and the only thing heard is the music being played. None of them grasp the true rarity of this meeting. Eric is pleased that Pam has taken care of Bill so handily. He can not take his gaze from Sookie or he may lose her again.

She halts before him with a questioning look on her face. She stares into his eyes attempting to remember where she has seen him before. Instantly she is blinded by the image of him above her. She is laying on a soft bed of furs. She blushes as she realizes they are both naked. How can this be? She has never slept with anyone let alone this vampire in front of her. He knows what she is seeing, her face is flushed.

Suddenly she remembers her manners, "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She glances at her feet shyly, and a vain attempt to break this hold he has over her.

"Aren't you sweet," Eric observes.

"Not especially," she replies.

There is her fire. He knew it was there somewhere. He lets out a laugh.

"Do we know each other? I feel like I know you but I know we have never met before. How do I know you?" She can't help but ramble when she is nervous.

He stares at her intently. Will she flee if he tells her the truth? Will she ever trust him if he doesn't? He decides somewhere in the middle may be safer.

"I knew someone who looked just like you once. She was very dear to me," he can not keep the sadness from his eyes.

"Surely she didn't look exactly like me. That seems...improbable." Her brows wrinkle as she contemplates whether such a thing is actually possible.

"It is, in fact, very improbable. Imagine my surprise when you walked in here." He flashes her his best smile.

"What was I to you?" She can tell he is trying to skate around truth, but she feels that she needs to know.

He decides to test the depth of her memories. He replies to her in his native tongue, "You were my beautiful wife." Eric hears Pam let out an evil hiss.

He watches as Sookie turns a delightful shade of red. She has understood him perfectly. He praises who ever has seen fit to bring her back to him.

Smiling widely Eric leans forward slightly,"I seem to have forgotten my manners, my name is..."

"Eiríkr," she proclaims. She doesn't know how she has this knowledge, but she knows without a doubt that this is his name.

Eric's eyes shoot open wide in disbelief. "Oh Sookie, no one has called me that in a thousand years. It sounds so plain to be known as Eric now that I hear you say that. Though truly you used to shout it." He gives her a wicked wink and is delighted to hear her heart skip a beat.

She breathes deeply trying to regain her composure. Suddenly her head whips around.

"One of the tourists is a cop in disguise, and he just went to the bathroom, and he knows that a vampire is in there sucking on the neck of a fang-banger. He's already called the police on his little radio." She says this so quickly that she is completely unaware that she has used the same language that he addressed her with.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- All characters are property of Charlaine Harris._

Smoothly Eric eases out of his chair. He extends his hand to Sookie. She takes a moment, drinking in this figure before her. He is wearing boots, jeans, and a vest. Period. Kind of like the guys on the cover of romance books. He watches with interest as her eyes blatantly wander every inch of his body. He chooses to question her later about how she knew the information about the cop. They needed to get out before the police arrived. Sookie cautiously takes his hand and they moved towards the door. He motions to Pam and she drags Bill with her.

"Please allow me to escort you home." He leads Sookie to his Corvette.

"What about Bill?," she glances over to see him slumped against his own car.

"I'm sure he will be fine." He barely controls his voice from betraying his anger. Surely she does not care for this other vampire. He can hear the sirens of the approaching police. "We must hurry."

He opens the door for her and she reluctantly gets in. As he walks around his car he stares holes into Bill. He will deal with this fool later.

"Where is it that you live?," he inquires as he backs the car out. In a hurry to not be questioned by cops.

"Bon Temps," she replies absently. Her thoughts are elsewhere and she is striving to not stare at the handsome vampire next to her. She rambles off directions to him and returns to her thoughts. However without even thinking about it, she has placed her hand on the hand that Eric is using to shift. The sensation thrills him because she is not even aware how natural it is to be touching him.

"You live by yourself?," he feels a sudden need to know everything about Sookie.

"With my Gran," she replies still lost in her musing.

"Tell me about your family," he urges. She doesn't realize that she has not used English since he first spoke to her in his native tongue. It is delightful to hear. She speaks it fluently, in a way that Pam never could. It is very stimulating and he does not want her to stop. She seems more than willing and launches into details about her family, what little of it there seems to be.

He drives slower than he normally would in an effort to drag this moment out. As she finishes her story he spots a likely place and pulls off to the side of the road. He smirks as he sees Bill speed by knowing that he will go crazy imagining what Eric is doing to Sookie.

She is still trying so hard to not look at him. He slowly reaches over and grabs her chin. Turning her face to his he summons up his most seductive voice.

"Sookie, my love, are you even aware that you have been speaking to me in my native tongue this entire time?"

Her eyes widen and her heart feels like it will burst from her chest. This can not be. He must be lying to her. But she can see on his face that he has told her the truth. She fumbles for the door handle. This is too much, she needs to leave now.

"Do not go Sookie, please." It hurts him to see her so obviously scared of him.

She has the door open now and she stumbles out into the night. She has no idea where she is, she just knows that she is in more danger than she has ever been in and she has to flee. How could she let his happen? She has been incredibly foolish and now Bill can't save her. She runs for what feels an eternity. She spares a glance behind her quickly, terrified of the strange vampire that she is fleeing from. As she turns back around she runs straight into Eric. His arms instantly circle her protectively. She screams and slams her fists into his chest. Her feet kick at his shins.

"Never run from a vampire Sookie," he warns. "It is absolutely intoxicating."

Glancing up she sees his fangs shining. Her heart flutters and her knees betray her. But his arms have her and she does not fall. "I am not letting you go that easily Sookie," he murmurs softly into her ear. He scoops her up easily and carries her back to the car. Her body turns to jelly and she finds herself slumping into his embrace. The adrenaline that had been feeding her flight has left her and she has no more energy to fight.

He gently sits her down on the trunk of his car. Her legs dangled over the side and she seems intent on staring at her feet. Eric stands in front of her gently resting a hand on her waist. He can hear Bill skulking around in the woods. He chooses to continue using the old tongue, knowing it will drive the young vampire crazy.

"Now tell me, how is that you knew there would be a raid tonight?" He can hear her heart skip a beat. "You need not fear me Sookie. I would not risk loosing you so soon after you finding you again. You can tell me your secret some other time if you wish."

"I read the cops mind," she admits. He is standing right in front of her and she can't help but stare at his perfect chest. Why couldn't he be wearing a shirt?

"Psychic?" His eyebrows arch inquiringly.

She shakes her head, "Telepathic."

"Can you read my mind?" That could prove interesting, though truthfully he wishes to hide nothing from her.

"I do not hear vampires thoughts. It is," she sighs, "peaceful."

"Is that why you were with this Bill?" Even mentioning her with another is loathsome.

"I had never met another vampire. I wasn't even aware that I couldn't hear them until he came into Merlotte's." Without being prompted she tells him the whole story of how she met Bill. Eric's fist clenches as he realizes that she has had Bill's blood. He is amazed that Bill has not slept with her yet.

"Why were you at Fangtasia tonight?" His hand absently strokes her arm. The sensation sends shivers down her spine. She finds that she wants to share everything with this vampire. She knows him somehow. His touch is familiar and comforting. Of course this also sets off huge warning alarms in her brain. She knew that she needed to snap out of this trance that he had her in.

"My brother is being blamed for murders in Bon Temps. The victims had been with vampires and I thought to shift the focus of the investigation and free my brother." Suddenly she remembers something that Pam had told her. "Where you really with Dawn?"

He can see that she is hoping that he was not, but he can not lie to her. "I was," he admits sadly. "If I had known of your existence however I would have flown across the earth to be with you. No one has ever meant as much to me as you." He hopes that she can believe him.

How could she mean anything to this vampire? Was this just part of his seduction? "You can fly?," her eyes widen.

He smiles wickedly. "Come," he holds out his arms to her.

She hesitates glancing down at his gloriously muscled arms. Does she dare trust him? She feels as if she is standing at the edge of a cliff with no bottom in sight. The only thing left to do is leap. She glances up at his face and is again struck by the image of them naked. She realizes that her desire for him is driving her crazy. She silently curses herself for being so wanton. Cautiously she wraps her arms around his neck. His arms instantly fold around her gently. She feels safe, safer than she has ever felt. The ground drops out from under them as he takes to the sky.

Above the tree line the moon shines for them. He can hear her breath stop as she gazes up at the beautiful night. The stars reflect off of her wide eyes.

"Breathe lover," he prompts.

She dutifully inhales the night air. "You keep calling me that, but I hardly know you."

"You know me better than any other. You just don't remember. Do not fear, it will come with time." He hopes.

"What if it doesn't? What if I am not this woman?" It still made no sense to her. Such things only happened in fairy tales. She admitted that her sudden knowledge of his language was very strange however. It seemed so natural to speak this way, as if English was never what she was intended to use. She could feel this other language flowing through her.

He has no doubt, but he can see that she needs convincing. He slowly lowers them back to earth and once again places her on the trunk of his Corvette. Her arms remain around his neck. Taking advantage of the moment he leans in and kisses her passionately. Once again he is kissing his wife, her lips recall his and it is perfect. She pulls herself closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist.

In the trees, Bill watches this entire spectacle in shock. Not only can he not understand a word they are saying but now she has given in to his charm. He curses himself again for taking her to Fangtasia. He will never accomplish what the Queen has sent him to do now. She will probably punish him in some manner.

Sookie has to admit to herself, kissing Eric is instinctual. She sees him above her again and she doesn't want the memory to end. Reluctantly they pull away from each other after what seems an eternity.

"Do not go back to Bill," he pleads in English. Knowing full well that Bill is still out there listening to their every word.

"Will I see you again?" She still doubts her worth to him. It angers him that she can think so little of herself.

"I never want to part from you." It sounds foolish as he says it, but he knows he speaks the truth. He wonders absently if he should have kept that information from Bill however. The young vampire did not need to know that Eric in fact loved Sookie. That could prove dangerous to them both. He must be more careful in the future.

"Than I will not see him anymore," she announces also in English.

From the trees Bill storms, "Please, Sookie, I beg you to reconsider."

Eric had expected Bill to make his entrance much sooner, but Sookie is taken completely by surprise. A happy side effect of this is that she clings to Eric for protection from Bill. He gently strokes her hair reassuring her. The look he gives Bill promises death. The growl that irrupts forth is primal. Eric is fully aware of how vicious he appears and he is grateful that Sookie has her face buried in his chest.

"You said you would let me go to him if I wanted to Bill." Her voice is so small, only a vampire could ever have heard her.

"He will use you up and toss you aside Sookie! Please don't do this. He uses every woman he is ever with." Bill hopes that by sharing this knowledge she will see what a womanizer Eric really is.

Eric realizes quickly that this tactic could in fact work to Bills favor. His lips find their way to Sookie's ear, "Every other woman was not you, my wife. How could I ever be happy with them? If you wish it, I will pledge myself to you now. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and never touch another again."

"Even if it kills me," he adds softly kissing her ear.

He does not want Bill to know who Sookie really is however so he refrains from using English. He has perhaps said too much, and he can see Sookie waver. She has just met him and this is quiet a lot to take in. But his desire for her is great and he will not squander such a unique opportunity as this. It was, however, quiet strange for a husband and wife to love each other so deeply in his time. Marriages were merely arrangements between two families. He admits to himself that he never loved another after his wife.

Sookie quietly considers what Eric has told her. She searches her memories, hoping she will find something that will tell her what she should do. She looks intently into his eyes. The intimidating aura he had a moment earlier seems to melt away just for her to see. Ignoring Bill for the moment, she stretches up to kiss Eric again. After a moment her decision is made. She knows what she must do and it doesn't scare her as much as it should. She turns to Bill so there will be no doubt what is being said, "Leave us Bill. I am Eric's now."

With a look of rage Bill turns to leave. He knows that he doesn't stand a chance in a fight against Eric. He has been dismissed and if he doesn't leave Eric will have no choice but to attack. "Do not say that I failed to warn you Sookie." Quickly he is gone. The Queen will not be happy with him. He is certain he should still keep his eye on Sookie.

"Just when I thought my life was getting dull. This night is full of so many wonderful surprises." Eric can't help but grin ear to ear.

"I think I should get home now," she says meekly. "Gran will be worried."

"I would love to meet her, if she is awake. Maybe I will come by tomorrow." He couldn't believe it after he had said it. Sookie was making him soft and he had just met her.

She hadn't thought about how awkward it was going to be to explain this all to her grandmother. Sookie doubted that Gran would believe such foolish stories about past lives. Not to mention that she had just been introduced to Bill and now she was with a different vampire. And Eric while gorgeous, was much more intimidating and dangerous than Bill ever could be.

"You don't want me to meet her," Eric guessed. He couldn't blame her. A vampire is not someone you can just bring home to meet the family.

"She thinks I'm with Bill. I think she took a liking to him. I'm not so fickle Eric. I...You...It's against my nature. She won't understand." Her head falls against his chest in defeat. "I've never been with anyone Eric. Never even had a boyfriend until Bill."

His eyes widen as he realizes what she has just revealed to him. Against all belief this beautiful woman before him is a virgin. "How is it that someone as lovely as you has not drawn the attention of every man in Bon Temps?" He lifts her chin with his long finger delicately. She is radiant when she blushes.

"That's not it at all," she shakes her head. "It is very hard to date when you hear all the thoughts of the man you are with. I went on a couple of dates. But the things they think, it's just too much."

"It would seem that we were meant to be," Eric muses. "You could only have fallen for a vampire. Eventually we would have met somehow. I'm just glad that it's now," he pauses gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Let's get you home then. Wouldn't want your grandmother worrying about you." Without waiting for her to move, he carefully lifts her off of his trunk and sets her in the passenger seat.

"I feel the need to warn you Sookie," he says as he continues down the road, "I am not the 'southern gentleman' that Bill pretends to be."

"I know," she gazes at his profile, "you are a viking."

"I do not remember telling you that Sookie," he smiles. "Tell me how you knew. Or did you guess?"

She closes her eyes and he can see her rubbing her back on the chair beside him. "I feel furs underneath me." She inhales deeply, "I can smell the fresh straw of the mattress and wood burning somewhere." Eric can not believe what he is hearing. With difficultly he remembers that he is driving before he causes an accident.

Sookie opens her eyes again."You are with me." She reaches out and lightly runs her fingers through his hair. "Only... Your hair is braided. And your skin is flushed." Her hand trails down his neck. "You are...younger?"

Eric knows exactly what she is reliving. It is the same memory he had earlier that night. "It was our wedding night," he says softly. He can not contain the tear that trickles down his face, betraying him.

"I did not know that vampires cried blood." Her hand reaches up as she wipes away his tear. Without thinking she places it in her mouth. Savoring the sweet taste of his blood.

He can not believe what she has done so innocently. "Oh Sookie, you know nothing of vampires. I will have to instruct you it seems." She gives him a questioning look, wondering if she has done something wrong.

"It's fine really, it will be easier for me to protect you," he admits. She stares at him waiting for an explanation. "You have my blood in you now. I will always know where you are. I will sense your feelings, know when you are in trouble."

Suddenly she realizes, "I've had some of Bill's blood too." The thought of Bill knowing so much about her seemed a violation. Sookie found herself not caring if Eric knew however.

"Yes we will have to beware of Bill. I'm sure he will not give you up so easily." Eric glances down at her. "I certainly wouldn't let you go without a fight."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- All characters are property of Charlaine Harris._

As they pull in the driveway Sookie is happy to see that her Gran is not awake. She is not ready to introduce Eric to her yet. She is sure she will have to tell her everything eventually. There seems to be no way around it and she knows that her grandmother will not understand her actions even with the full truth. How could anyone believe such an outlandish tale? She wondered if she even believed it. But how else could she explain the things she seemed to know about Eric. How she knew this mysterious language?

Eric jumps out of the car and quickly moves to open her door for Sookie. She is still reeling from the events of the night and hardly notices until she sees a slender hand extended toward her. She gratefully excepts the help out of the low car. She finds herself not wanting this vision to disappear. Afraid that in the morning she will find it all a mad dream.

The night has gotten very cold. She is sad that she turned down her Grans suggestion of taking a sweater now. Eric can see her shivering as she walks to the house so he takes advantage of the situation and picks her up before she can argue. He folds his arms around her protectively. The effect is almost like putting a jacket on and Sookie gladly welcomes it. She finds herself burying her head again his neck. She realizes instantly that she could stay this way forever and be happy. She lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around his perfectly muscled chest.

They get to the door and Sookie digs around in her purse for her keys. She manages to get the door open but Eric refuses to let her out of his hold. She stares up into his eyes, "Would you please come in Eiríkr?"

He closes his eyes and tips his head back, "You have no idea what that does to me Sookie." When he looks at her again his fangs are clearly visible. He steps into the house with her in his arms, quietly closing the door behind him. He can hear that her grandmother is deeply asleep and this emboldens him. "Which room is yours my love?"

Sookie blushes and points to the room next to her grandmother's. She is not sure what has gotten into her but she feels daring.

Eric peeks into her room and almost laughs at what he sees. This room was obviously designed for someone much younger. Perhaps it is the furniture that she has used her entire life. He can see that he will have to invite her to his house, soon, and hopefully often. The thought of her laying on his bed and in his house sends shivers through him.

He gently lays her down and dutifully runs his hands down her legs to remove her shoes. He watches as she sighs at his touch. Quickly he removes his own shoes and places them on the floor without a noise. He crawls his way up her body like the predator that he is.

"It is too bad that I can not take you right now," Eric whispers into her ear. "I have serious doubts that either one of us can be quiet."

His words set her on fire and she knows the truth of them. Eric would make her scream and that is something she definitely didn't want her Gran to hear. The very thought of being with him was driving her mad. She could think of many things that can be done quietly though. She pulls Eric into her and kisses him for all that she is worth. She hasn't had much practice at kissing, but he sure has. As she lets her instincts take control she recalls how natural it is for her to be with Eric.

Eric lifts himself off of Sookie long enough to remove his vest and quietly sets it on the ground. He does not want this night to end anymore than she does. Her fingers trace his muscles deliciously.

"Sookie, my love," he places a finger over her lips, "I want you to be very quiet." He moves his finger slowly down her neck. He roams a trail between her perfect breasts. Pausing momentarily to push the top of her dress down freeing one of her breasts. His mouth hungrily latches onto her nipple as his hand plays with her other breast. Gingerly he punctures her breast, he just wants to taste her and he can not control the desire. He can feel her pulse racing and breathing is becoming ragged. She tastes magnificent. Like no other human he has ever had.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Sookie?" His roaming finger finds its way up her inner thigh. He can already feel her arousal, the heat is flowing off of her in waves. She squirms under him as he pulls her underwear down her legs slowly. He grins at her wickedly as he descends down her body. Gently he pushes up her dress and gazes at the beauty between her legs. He growls fiercely. She is very wet and it is all for him, only for him. He can not contain himself anymore, he attacks.

Sookie almost remembers too late that she must be quiet. She grabs her pillow and uses it to muffle her screams. She can feel him licking, biting, kissing, rubbing, and poking. She can feel it all driving her to the brink. It is absolute ecstasy. Just when she thinks she can't take it anymore, he stops. She whimpers lightly right before he bites into inner thigh. She didn't think think such a thing could cause such a reaction but suddenly she is flying. She can not believe how easy it was for him to push her over the edge. She claws desperately at the bed with one hand. Her other hand holds the pillow firmly in her mouth knowing that it has done little to muffle her cries. Eric carefully licks up her wounds and makes his way back up the bed. She was extraordinary.

When she came back down to earth, she nudged Eric to roll over. Two can play at this game. She smiles at him wickedly. "It is your turn to be quiet." She reaches up and hands him the pillow. Then she moves down and fumbles with his pants. He moans softly and reaches down to help.

She has never done this but she has seen it play out in her head many times. The things people think can be quiet informative sometimes. As soon as she sees what she has to deal with she knows this might be difficult for her. She runs her tongue slowly up his entire magnificent length. She glances up to see him shoving the pillow into his mouth. This gives her all the courage she needs. She takes as much into her mouth as she can and uses her hands for the rest.

Sookie spares another look up and is surprised to find that her pillow will have to be thrown out. He is tearing it to shreds with his teeth. Her speed is slow at first as she can gets used to having him down her throat. Through the pillow she can hear his moans, hopefully her grandmother can not. She senses his his urgency and picks up her pace.

Eric crams the tattered remains of the pillow in his mouth as Sookie sends him over the edge. She swallows everything he gives her and slowly stands up. He watches as she reaches behind her back to undo her dress. It falls the floor and he catches his first real glimpse at her body. She shyly turns and removes her bra only to replace it with her nightgown. She is magnificent in the moonlight that seeps through her window. She makes her way back to Eric. Curling up next to him with her head on his chest.

He gently combs his fingers through her hair. "So where does a sweet little thing like you learn how to do that?," he wonders aloud.

"Did I do it right?," she blushes. "I've never done that before." But she has to admit she completely enjoyed the power it gave her over Eric. She absently examines the tattered remains of the pillow. She will have to get rid of that before her Gran finds it.

"You were magnificent Sookie. I am sorry I destroyed your pillow. It smelled deliciously of you however," he sighed thinking of what he really wanted to do to her.

"I pick up a lot from people's minds. Most things I don't want to see. But some can be...educational." Usually that was a close as she ever came to such things, observing. She was happy to experience this all first hand.

"May I meet your grandmother tomorrow?" Really he just wanted to see her again, but he knew he would have to meet her Gran sometime. Better sooner than later, he needed to get Compton out of the picture entirely. It bothered him that Sookie's grandmother had taken a liking to Bill.

"I work early tomorrow so I should be ready by dark though if you want to come over." She still wasn't sure what she would tell her grandmother but she was too tired to think about it now. She drifted blissfully to sleep holding Eric.

He held her for awhile, listening to her shallow breathing. He moved out from under Sookie careful not to wake her and put his clothes on. He gazed down at Sookie sleeping soundly, bits of pillow where everywhere. He laughed softly and picked up the pieces. He can imagine the story she would have had to tell her Gran if she found this mess. He quietly made his way out of the house.

Instead of going straight to his car, he heads to the side of the house. As he suspected, Bill is standing near Sookie's window.

"You enjoy the show?," Eric smirks. He curses himself inwardly for forgetting to have Sookie revoke Bill's invitation.

"What are you doing Eric? Why her? She was mine." Bill almost sounds sad, but Eric knows better. Bill has always had a sick thing for his own maker. He wonders why Bill is pushing so hard.

"Did you know that she is a virgin Bill?" There is no way that he is going to tell this idiot how much Sookie actually means to him. Eric was more than happy to let Bill think that he only wanted Sookie because she was a virgin.

"I suspected," Bill lies. If Bill had known that he would have already been with her. No surer way to secure a virgin than to be her first lover. Plus it would have been delightful. The Queen will likely punish him for his inaction.

"Do I need to set up a chair out here or are you going to except that Sookie is mine. She came to me freely Bill, I have broken no laws here and you know it." Eric suspected he was going to have to arrange to have Sookie watched at all times.

"I will be here when you throw her away like every other fang-banger you enjoy," Bill announces down his nose.

"You are a fool, Compton" With that Eric almost leisurely smashes his elbow into Bill's face faster than the younger vampire could even register leaving a shattered mess where his nose was a second earlier.

Barely on his feet Bill kicks at the ancient viking's knee. Had he been faster or older he would have destroyed the delicate cartilage of the joint. But he was not. Eric brushes the foolish attack aside and wraps his powerful hands around the smaller beings chin and base of the skull. Quickly he wrenches Compton's head around until Bill could see his own ass.

"This is how a war is won. With quick and decisive action. Since you will not learn, what is yours will always be mine." He leaves Bill in a crumpled mess knowing that it will take awhile for him to recover.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- All characters are property of Charlaine Harris._

Sookie drifted off peacefully in Eric's arms. His smell triggered something in her and suddenly she sees him above her again but this time she comprehends. This is their wedding night and she has been blessed to have such a fierce warrior to provide for her and to protect their family.

She was married previously to his older brother who had also been a superior warrior. He had been good to her and she had to tried to provide him the family that was expected. But she had lost two children and was fearful that she could not bare children that would survive. She was still young and had many fertile years ahead of her and hoped to try for another when he returned to her.

He did not return however, he was killed in a raid and she was left alone. Until Eric came forward as the younger brother to once again renew the bond the families had made when the marriage had originally been made. Her heart had leapt to hear that she was to marry again she feared being reduced to slavery.

She had always been drawn to this younger brother but she dared not admit it. Love seldom had a role to play and was often found over time. She knew that this man would prove superior to his brother. He was exceedingly more cunning and ruthless. She knew without a doubt that where his brother had died, he would thrive and return victorious. She would once again get the chance to be a mother.

The site of her new husband above her took her breath away. His muscles rippled as he leaned down.

"Ah, my beautiful wife. I am indeed blessed."

She is ready for him. She had been ready for him all night. She glances down and suddenly understands how lucky she is. He is better than his brother in every way. She is certain that tonight will bring a baby to her breast at last.

As if hearing her thoughts, he leans down and gently sucks one of her nipples. A moan escapes her and suddenly he is inside her. Her back arches beneath him. It was as if they were made for each other. Every movement was matched by the other.

They spent the entire night making sure that this union would indeed bare fruit. She felt safe in his arms. She knew that he would protect their family and she would never want for anything. His strength and intelligence would not leave her a widow again.

Sookie awakens with a gasp, sitting straight up. Her heart is racing and her eyes are wide. She has had this dream before she realizes with shock. In fact she has had this particular dream often. How could she have forgotten? It is her favorite dream. Any time she felt lonely her sub-conscience would dredge up the image of this beautiful viking holding her close. No wonder she recognized Eric, he had always been with her in some way. She couldn't control her tears. It was all so unbelievable, yet she knew it was all true.

She gathered herself up and resolved to just tell her Gran the whole truth. She saw no other way around it. She had never kept anything from her grandmother. Even if Gran didn't believe her, she knew that she would feel better for sharing the truth.

Sookie could hear that her grandmother was up already but she needed a minute to gather all her thoughts. She quietly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She opted for a bath to clear her head and sank into the hot water gratefully. She closes her eyes and remembers how Eric touched her last night. Without even thinking about it she finds her fingers traveling the same paths. She sighs realizing that she doesn't want her Gran to walk in on her in the middle of pleasuring herself. She quickly exits the tub before she is lost to thoughts of Eric again.

Sookie got dressed and made her way to the kitchen where her grandmother was sitting at the table. Gran looks up from the newspaper she had been reading. She was wondering when Sookie would get up it was clear that she had been up most of the night.

"I didn't hear you come in last night Sookie," she carefully appraises her granddaughter. She seems different and she wonders if Sookie has finally fallen in love. Adele spared a moment lamenting that it was a vampire that had finally wooed Sookie. But she had been alone for far too long, it wasn't right for a woman of Sookie's age to not at least have a boyfriend.

"Gran we need to talk," her heart is racing as she fixes herself some coffee.

_Oh she is in love, I knew it!_

Sookie is touched at how worried her Gran was about her. "It's true Gran, I am in love. But it's not what you think. In fact I don't think anyone could have dreamed up what happened to me last night."

She sighs and glances up at the ceiling, "Do you believe in past lives? You know like reincarnation?"

Adele took a long time to answer carefully. "I can't say that I've ever thought about it much Sookie. I've seen and heard of many strange things in my life. I would have to say that if vampires exist, than it is likely that others things are certainly possible. If God saw fit to send someone back, than I'm sure there is a reason."

Sookie can not contain her tears any longer. Her Gran had always tried to be so understanding. It was never easy to raise a telepathic granddaughter. Adele could see that Sookie was struggling with something difficult. She silently went over and hugged her close.

"It's alright dear, you can tell me anything. You know that. I've always been here for you." It saddened her that Sookie was so scared of how she might react.

Sookie took a deep breath, trying to decide where to start. "You remember that dream I used to have all the time? Especially right after I lost mom and dad?"

Adele had to think awhile. She sat back down across from her granddaughter. It had been a long time since Sookie had mentioned this dream. "You were lonely and sad all the time. You told me of dreams that you were having of someone holding you close and it seemed to make you feel better."

Sookie nods her head, "It was a tall man, with long blond hair, and strong arms. When he held me I felt safe, and I knew he loved me."

"I remember dear." Adele had thought it very odd at the time however because Sookie was only seven and it wasn't right for her to be thinking about strange men at that age.

Sookie took a gulp of her coffee before continuing. She looked directly into her grandmother's eyes, "I met him last night Gran." She waits for awhile, letting what she said sink in a bit. "I didn't know it was him at first, but he recognized me as soon as he saw me."

This was all beginning to sound like one her romance novels. "What are you saying Sookie?," Adele was staring in amazement, "You literally met the man of you dreams last night?" She felt her heart flutter.

Sookie stared down at her hands shyly, "Believe me Gran, I am having a hard time believing it too."

"What about Bill? How does he feel about this?" Adele was starting to wonder how awkward this all would be.

"I won't be seeing Bill anymore Gran. I'm sorry about ruining your meeting with the Descendants. You never know he might still want to speak to them though. I just can't ask him. I hope you understand." Sookie was still baffled about how things had turned out last night. But one thing she was sure of, she should not have anything to do with Bill anymore. She could picture Eric ripping Bill's head clean off. She didn't want to date Bill, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

"Oh Sookie, don't you worry about that. I just wonder if you know what you're doing is all. It just seems so sudden and I thought you really liked Bill." Adele reaches out and pats Sookie's hand reassuringly.

"Did you know that I can't hear vampires Gran?" She doesn't usually bring up her ability.

"I can imagine that would be very peaceful dear. Is that was made you take a liking to Bill?" She is trying very hard to understand her granddaughter.

"That's part of it," Sookie nods.

Something finally clicks into place for Adele, "This other guy...He's a vampire too?"

Sookie nods again, closing her eyes against tears.

"It's alright Sookie," Adele can tell that Sookie's story is far from finished. "Now tell me what this has to do with reincarnation."

"Oh Gran, that's the part that is so incredibly hard to believe." She shakes her head, "If I hadn't experienced it myself...I knew him Gran. And it's more than just the dreams. It's like I've known him my entire life. Almost as if I was looking for him...without knowing..."

"And you think you knew him in a past life?" Adele prompts.

Sookie stands up to get herself some more coffee, she didn't have much sleep last night and she needed to be thinking clearly. As she turns back around she sees that her Gran is waiting patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"I don't doubt it anymore Gran," she shakes her head a little. "I spent the entire night talking to a viking in his native language. How else would that happen Gran?"

Adele's eyes feel like they will pop out of her head. "A viking? My goodness Sookie that is incredible."

"There's more Gran," Sookie folds her arms around herself as if trying to hold it all in. "When he was still human...he and I...We were married."

"My goodness, that is a lot to take in," Adele muses. "Poor Bill never stood a chance did he?"

Sookie shakes her head, "Not once I saw Eric." She decides to make some toast to calm her stomach. "He's coming here tonight to meet you."

"Oh dear! I should clean the house." Adele quickly jumps up.

Sookie didn't feel the need to tell her Gran that Eric had already seen the house. "I'll help you until I have to go to work." She turns and embraces her grandmother, "Thank you for understanding Gran."

"I'm not sure that I do honey. But I'm trying to." She hugs Sookie back, "I just want you to be happy dear. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

As Sookie grabs the broom, she smiles wickedly. "I feel the need to warn you Gran, Eric is drop-dead gorgeous." She can hear her grandmother laughing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- All characters are property of Charlaine Harris._

Sookie could not focus on her job at all that day. All she could think about was Eric. She was praying that her Gran would like him. But if she had to admit it to herself, she wasn't giving him up for anything.

Sam could tell that her head wasn't in her work and he decided to ask her if everything was alright. He was worried about her hanging out with Bill. He knew that if the vampires knew what Sookie could do, they would use her for their own gain.

"Are things ok between you and Bill, cher?" He hoped they weren't.

"Oh, I'm not with Bill anymore." She doesn't even pause as she heads back to a table with some drinks.

When she comes back he tries again to see what's on her mind. "Well you sure don't seem too broken up by this." Maybe he still had a chance with Sookie after all.

Sookie can see where Sam's thoughts are headed, "I found someone else Sam." She doesn't want him to even meet Eric, she can guess how that would turn out.

"That's great Sook!" He turns to make another drink. Sookie is fully aware that Sam thinks she is has found a regular human boy to be with and that seems to placate him. She doesn't want to deal with his prejudice tonight though, she can only think about Eric meeting her Gran.

She rushed home barely saying a word to anyone on the way out. By the time she got home she was giddy. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed away the day. She went to her closet and picked out a denim jumper that hit her just above the knees. She paired it up with a short sleeved peasant shirt that showed a nice bit of her cleavage. She slipped on some sandals and decided that she should eat something before Eric arrived.

"You look nice dear," her Gran had saved her a plate of fried chicken with all the fixings.

"Thank you Gran and for the food too." Her stomach was doing back flips so she wasn't sure how much she could eat. But she was sure she should try.

"Are you sure about this Sookie?" Adele could see that her granddaughter had fallen hard and fallen fast.

"I can't explain it Gran, but I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I was always worried with Bill. I enjoyed not hearing him so much that I just clung to that. But with Eric, it just feels right. I know he's done terrible things in his life but I know that he would protect me where Bill wouldn't."

Adele just nodded her head and went to the living room. She picked up some crochet and tried to not worry about Sookie. She was old enough to make up her own mind. She had never worried about Jason, but Sookie was so innocent and trusting. She looked up as she heard a knock at the door. Since Sookie was still in the kitchen eating, Adele decided she would get it.

Sookie's grandmother opened the door and almost fainted. Sookie had warned her, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw in front of her. He was tall and very well built. He was wearing what she was sure was a very expensive light gray suit. His shoulder length blond hair was tied behind his head neatly. But what really struck Adele was his smile. She understood exactly why Sookie had fallen for this one, past life or not.

She snapped out of her assessment long enough to remember her manners, "Hello, I'm Adele Stackhouse." She extended her hand not knowing that vampires don't shake hands.

"A pleasure Ms. Stackhouse," he took her hand and gently kissed it, "I am Eric Northman."

"Well aren't you a charmer? Please come in Eric, I believe my Sookie has been clawing at the walls to see you." She steps aside to let Eric in the door. Adele watches carefully as Sookie and Eric see each other. Sookie's face lights up when she sees Eric. While Eric's face softens and he is instantly transformed from intimidating to caring. Adele's heart warms to this imposing man.

"You look lovely Sookie," Eric inclines his head to Sookie and is thrilled to hear her pulse race.

"Thank you Eric. You look very handsome yourself." Actually he looked mouthwatering, but Sookie had enough manners to not say as that in front of her Gran.

"Please, sit down, let's talk for a few." Adele motions for everyone as she sinks back into her chair. She watches as Eric and Sookie sit next to each other on the couch. "Sookie here tells me that she knew you in a past life," Adele is eager to hear what Eric feels about all this.

"Did she now?," his eyebrow raises. "Last night she still doubted me." As much as he doesn't want his true feelings trumped around, he is pleased to hear that Sookie has excepted their relationship. He reaches out takes Sookie's hand. If too many found out exactly how much he valued Sookie, her life would be in danger. As well as his own.

"I had a dream last night," Sookie clarifies. Eric can see Adele nod her head. He's intrigued what this dream could be. It seemed to make sense to them.

"Yes," he continues, "I met Sookie when I was still a human." He doesn't want to volunteer too much in case Sookie had not shared details.

"How long ago? If you don't mind my curiosity, this is all still very strange to me." Adele's forehead wrinkles slightly as she tries to ignore the fact that this beautiful and certainly dangerous vampire is holding her granddaughter.

"Certainly, I can understand how hard this is to comprehend. I admit, I was shocked when I saw Sookie myself. It had been over a thousand years since I had seen her last." He still can not shake the image of burying his beautiful wife. He secretly vows to never do that again.

In his native tongue, he turns to address his wife. "Sookie, love, I have something very disturbing to share with the both of you." He stares deep into her eyes. "How is she taking this? Should I wait to tell her?"

Sookie understands that Eric wants her to peek into her Gran's head. Normally she would respect her grandmothers privacy, but for Eric she would do almost anything. "She is shaken up, but she desperately wants me to be happy and safe," she replies in the same strange language. "Hearing me speak to you in this manner is freaking her out a little," she adds.

Eric turned to Adele, "I know that this will sound possessive of me but we need to beware of other vampires. Even Bill Compton," he shakes his head, "especially Bill Compton. He feels slighted and I do not know what he is capable of. What really scares me however is that he knows what Sookie's abilities are. And do not not get me wrong when I say that this scares me. Where humans might find telepathy unbelievable, vampires know that there is magic in the world. Many among my kind would not hesitate to use Sookie to their advantage. I am not entirely certain where Compton's loyalties lie."

Sookie didn't know what to think about all this. "You honestly think that Bill would do something terrible?"

"Tell me, my love, how well do you know William Compton?" Eric pats Sookie's hand lightly.

"Well I could say the same about you Eric," she states defiantly.

"No...," he strokes her neck gently, "no, my beautiful Aude, you know me better than even my own child." Eric watches as her eyes widen and her lips tremble.

Adele, who had been quiet this whole time, sat forward. "Was that her name? Aude?" Her eyes are sparkling as she sees how much Eric cares for her granddaughter.

Eric was about to reply but Sookie beats him to it. "It is Gran. I can feel it. That was my name." Tears are streaming down her face as she turns to Eric, "And we had three beautiful children."

Eric grasps both of Sookie's hands and brings them to his lips. He can not control his own tears now as his lightly kisses her fingers. He pulls her close and lets her cry. He strokes her hair gently.

"Oh my goodness, this just so unbelievable," Adele is crying now as well. She takes some tissues from the box next to her and then hands the box to Eric. He gratefully take the box and cleans himself up. He can see that Sookie still needs a minute and he just lets her cry.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he begins.

"You can call me Adele, or Gran. Everyone else does." She reaches over and pats him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Adele," Eric inclines his head. "I need to you rescind Mr. Compton's invitation. I do not want any harm to come to you or Sookie."

"Very well. William Compton is no longer welcome in this house." She can see Eric visibly relax after she says this. "I was not aware that it actually worked that way."

"Yes," he nods, "and if you wished me gone it would work the same way."

"Well I don't think that will be happening but I appreciate your telling me," she says seriously. "My Sookie has taken to ya and you seem to care for her. That goes a long way in my book."

Sookie has finally cried herself out and Eric dutifully dabs the remaining tears from her face. He smiles down at her, "You seem to have messed up all your makeup love."

She looks down at his suit, "Oh no! I messed up your fancy suit too."

He laughs lightly, "You can cry on my suit anytime you want Sookie."

"Here," Adele says getting up, "let's see what we can do for that suit while Sookie fixes her face. I'm assuming you two love birds want to get out of here. I've certainly wasted enough of your time."

Eric follows Adele into the kitchen as Sookie heads to the bathroom. As soon as Sookie is out of hearing Eric turns to Adele. "I am not going to lie to you Adele," he smiles wickedly, "I do not intend to bring Sookie home tonight."

"Oh my," Adele blushes, "well I appreciate your honestly. She's a big girl, she come and go as she pleases. But you had better take good care of her Eric Northman." She shakes her finger at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

Sookie stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was a complete loss. She still couldn't believe how many emotions had been called forth as soon as Eric had called her Aude. She was far from remembering everything just yet but she remembered holding their children. Eric had given her two strong boys and an impossibly beautiful girl. She fought to control the tears from flowing once again. It was so much to take in and she was having a hard time processing all of the emotions and memories.

With great effort she pulled herself together and washed her face off. She opted for just a little makeup, she wasn't sure if she would be crying again tonight or not. As she came out of the bathroom she noticed that Gran was blushing something fierce. She couldn't help but take a peak at what her grandmother was thinking. Instantly she was red as well. Her heart started beating a mile a minute.

Eric turned at the sound of Sookie's heart racing. He wondered if she knew how enticing she was when her blood was pumping so erratically. He struggled to control his fangs, it would not be appropriate to scare Adele in such a manner.

"Are you ready now love?," he asks as he grabs her about the waist.

"Where are we going?" Sookie looked at him innocently. She is so nervous she's shaking.

"I thought I would take you dancing," he grins down at her.

"Oh, I love to dance!" She kisses him lightly on the cheek. Her anxiety instantly melts away.

"I know," he whispers into her ear.

"Well you two have fun. This old girl needs to get some sleep." Adele shoos them out of the house before they start making out in front of her. She's not ready to see that just yet. She watches as they get into his expensive car. Secretly she is gladdened by the fact that Sookie will clearly not have to worry about money around Eric. She knew that was terrible of her, but she worried about her granddaughter. Adele was old and she knew she wouldn't be around to take care of Sookie forever. It wasn't right for Sookie to not even have a boyfriend at her age. Maybe she had been waiting for Eric this whole time.

Adele turned around to tidy up the house a bit before getting ready for bed. She hadn't gotten very far when she heard a knock at the door. She stared at the door a moment debating whether she should even answer it. She was sure she knew who it would be. Manners got the better of her.

"Good evening Ms. Stackhouse. I wonder if I might have a word with you." Bill dipped his head slightly.

"Of course Bill. Give me just a moment please." Adele was not about to invite Bill in after Eric's warning. But she did not want to be rude either, so she went to fetch her shawl. When she came back to the door, Bill was sitting patiently on the steps. She made her way to the porch swing and sat down with a grunt. She had been feeling her age much more lately.

"I assume that you have spoken with Eric," he began. He sounded so sad that Adele found herself feeling sorry for him.

"Yes, I met Eric tonight. I must say, I'm sorry how this all turned out for you. You seem to have gotten the rough end of the stick." She watches as he lowers his head into his hands.

"I feel that I did not even get a chance to prove myself to Sookie. I would have been good to her. I only hope that Eric treats her well." Bill sighs deeply and looks up into the night sky.

"Don't you worry about Sookie no more. She is a big girl, she will be fine." Adele had a suspicion that it would not be wise to tell Bill everything about Sookie and Eric. But she didn't want to see him in pain either.

After a long pause Bill gets up and turns to Adele. "If you still wish me to address the Descendants of the Glorious Dead I would be honored."

Adele's eyes widen, "Oh that would be terrific Bill! I thought for sure you wouldn't want to anymore."

"I told you that I would do it and so I shall. I do not wish for us to be estranged merely because I am no longer calling on Sookie. We are neighbors after all," he added with a sad smile.

"Well yes, I suppose we are at that. Thank you Mr. Compton that is very generous. I scheduled the meeting for the the night after next at the Community Building. I believe that seven-thirty was the time if that is alright with you." She got up out of the swing.

"That is perfectly acceptable, I will be there." He nods to Adele, "Good night Ms. Stackhouse."

"Take care Bill. And thank you again." She stifles a yawn as she heads back into the house.

As he walks back home Bill curses himself inwardly. He had failed to get an invitation into the house. Eric must have warned them. He knew he needed to stay on Adele's good side however. So he would have to speak at her stupid meeting. Perhaps he could still win his way into Sookie's good graces. If not as a lover than maybe a friend. Eric would be a problem though. His hand went to his neck involuntarily as he thought of the viking. Despite improved healing, his neck still retained the memory. He growled fiercely at the memory of being beaten so handily. He wished this was over with so he could leave this wrecked state all together.

Eric drove them to a place in downtown Shreveport that seemed to be popular. He tipped the valet handsomely and warned him against damaging his car. There was a line outside, but he didn't pay it any attention. He escorted Sookie right up to the entrance and merely nodded at the large man watching the door. He was a closeted fang-banger and Eric had seen him come to Fangtasia many times. He could hear Sookie giggle as they went inside.

"Something you care to share?," his eyebrow arched.

"That guy out there," she points her thumb at the door. "He has the craziest fantasies about you and I am not his favorite person right now."

"Well I am certain that I am irritating a number of men, and probably a few women, who would wish to have sex with you as well," he smiles broadly.

"We are just making everyone mad aren't we?" She stretched up and kissed Eric, halting the flow of traffic into the club. Which really did make everyone angry. She pulled away from him reluctantly and grabbed his hand dragging him toward the music. She noticed that they seemed to be playing whatever was popular, which was fine with her.

The dance floor was packed but Sookie managed to find them a spot where they could at least sway to the beat. Sookie wondered if this setting would make Eric uncomfortable but she quickly found that he had his own moves. She concentrated mostly on rubbing up against him and he seemed to enjoy it. He positioned his long leg between hers and pulled her close. As their bodies moved with the rhythm he would bend his knee and she would feel it dip between her legs. It was erotic and she couldn't get enough. His hands grasp her butt firmly as he moved her up and down his leg to the music.

As the song ended, she knew they needed a breather or they would be having sex on the dance floor. Eric sensed what she wanted and put his hand around her waist as they found their way to an empty booth. He slid in smoothly and settled his back against the wall. Sookie leaned her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. He could feel her happiness and it was infectious to him.

"That was some dirty dancing there Mr. Northman," she smirked.

He laughed, "You did not seem to mind it at the time Miss Stackhouse."

"I don't think I'm the only one," she replied mischievously as her hand rubbed him through his pants.

"You keep doing that lover and you will not be able to stop me taking you right here in front of all these people," he growled.

She giggled and quickly fled back out on the dance floor leaving him sitting in the booth with a massive hard on. "Tease," he called after her.

He slipped through the crowd following after her. Humans tended to stay away from him so it was not difficult to catch up to her. He moved up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned into him. Raising her hands over her head, she reached back and twined them around his neck. She tipped her head back into his chest and he got a glorious view of her neck all the way down to her breasts. Which from his vantage point where nearly bare. He nibbled on her ear as she swayed her hips. Her beautiful backside rubbing back and forth on his crotch.

"Let's leave this place," he whispered in her ear.

"We just got here," she pouted.

He spun her around to face him and kissed her deeply. Their tongues battled with one another as Sookie's fingers twined around his hair. When she came up for air they were already outside.

"You sneak! You tricked me," she swatted him playfully.

"I want to take you home with me Aude," he said seductively. "And I want to spend the rest of this night making love to my wife. Without fear of being heard when we scream in pleasure."

Sookie might not know much about being with a man, but Aude knew exactly what this man could do and she let out a wicked growl and leaped into his arms. They kissed passionately while a very baffled valet went to get the car he had just parked. They quickly entered the car and raced away.

Sookie eyed Eric hungrily as he sped down the road. She reached over and undid the button to his slacks. "Oh dear you seem to have a problem here," she laughed playfully. She pulled the zipper down and pushed open his silk boxers. "Eyes on the road dear." She brought her left hand up and licked it making sure to cover it in saliva. Before it could dry she grasp him firmly. Eric almost jumped out of his seat and the car swerved.

"Now, now, Eric. I expected better driving from a vampire," she chided. She started moving her hand up and down. He moaned and she could feel the car accelerate. She pulled her hand away and heard him growl.

"I can't have you breaking the speed limit mister. What would it look like if you got pulled over with your junk out like that?" She shakes her head barely disguising a laugh.

Eric brought the car back down to a reasonable speed, "There is that better?"

"I knew you would see it my way," she smiled sinfully. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she licked her hand again. A sigh escaped him as she resumed where she had left off but with greater intensity. He heard her unlock her seat belt as he neared completion. The next thing he knew her lips had replaced her hand and he let out a primal shout as she pushed him over the edge. Of course this would be the exact moment that he was at a stop light and a bus full of senior citizens pulled up beside them to watch the show. He gave them a fangy grin and waved as he pulled away. The shocked looks he got were priceless.

Eric made his way into upper middle class suburbia much to Sookie's surprise. He pulled into a gated community she understood why he chose the area. At the gate he leaned out to talk to the guard, "Sookie is to be allowed in." The guard nodded and opened the gate, making a note on a clipboard.

Eric's house was perfectly manicured and Sookie guessed that someone handled it all for him. He hit the button for the garage door and eased the car in. "I do not bring anyone here Sookie. Only my child, Pam, knows where I live." He leans over staring into her eyes, "Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Of course Eric, I won't tell anyone. I don't want you staked." She is hurt he would even think it, but she understood why he did.

He hit the button for the garage again and gracefully slid around the car to open the door for Sookie. They entered into his huge, unused, kitchen. She chuckled, thinking how much her Gran would love to cook here. Their kitchen never seemed big enough. Here it was just a fancy place to put a fridge and a microwave. She noticed that he took his shoes off as soon as he got in the door and she dutifully followed his example.

"Go ahead and have a look around," he motions. "I need to check in with Pam, I will be right back." He heads down the hall pausing momentarily to put on some music. She doesn't recognize it, but it sounds beautiful.

Everything is so sterile, she's almost afraid to touch anything. Then she sees the living room. It was almost like peering into Eric's soul. Colors assaulted her eyes. Every piece of furniture, even the walls, contained rich and deep colors. He seemed to favor blue but many other colors made and appearance. The furniture was large and sturdy with many throw pillows.

She paused in her inspection of the room at a large square coffee table. The table itself was interesting with its intricately carved legs but that was not what drew her attention. In a silver bowl on the table was a broach. She picked up the broach to inspect it closer. Somehow she recognized it but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before.

"It was yours," he solemnly states.

She hadn't even heard him enter the room. He is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He has discarded his suit coat somewhere. The look on his face is sad.

"Tell me," she prompts.

"I gave it too you after our first child was born." He pauses and looks into her eyes, "And I buried it with you and our last child."

"Oh," she found herself falling into a nearby red couch.

He was beside her instantly, holding her close.

"Many years after I was turned, I went back to your tomb and took the broach. I wanted something to remember you by." He kisses the top of her head lightly.

"What happened to our children?," she asks softly.

His arms fall limply to his side and he turns his face so Sookie can not see him. She sees that he is hiding from her and she gently grabs his chin turning his face back to hers. His face is twisted in pain.

"I am sorry Aude," he says softly. "I do not know what happened to our children." He closes his eyes and drops his head into his hand. "I failed you my love, I failed our family."

"Tell me what happened." She rubbed her hand on his back.

"After you died, I was a mess," he begins slowly. "I needed to find a new wife to raise the children and make sure the slaves where tending the fields. I went to visit a family that was a mile or two away. They had a daughter that seemed...agreeable. Her father and brothers were glad to greet me. I had too much to drink and on my way home that night I saw a man on the side of the road. If I had not been so drunk, I would have been more cautious. I went to help him and that is when I lost my life. He took me from our children and I was never able to find out what happened to them. I am sure that my father cared for them but I never saw them again.

"It took me over one hundred years to make it back to our homeland. By then there was no way of knowing what happened to our children. That is when I took the broach back. Even knowing where your tomb was, it was hard to find."

"You did not fail me Eric." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "And you did not fail our children. Your father was the chief, I am sure they were well cared for."

He turned to face her, "Your are recovering more of your memory. I did not tell you about my father."

"You also didn't tell me that our daughter had you wrapped around her little pinky." She kissed him tenderly. He stood up, pulling her with him. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her down the hall.

Their lips did not part as he took her into his basement. He laid her down on the biggest bed she had ever seen. "I am going to have to buy you new clothes," he announces with a growl. He grabbed the front of her dress and in one smooth motion ripped it in two. She let out a yelp only to find that her underwear followed her dress. She didn't see him take his clothes off, but they were thrown about the room. As she looked up at him she is once again taken back to their wedding night.

She drank in the sight of him and she can see that he is doing the same with her. She wove her fingers around his neck and pulled him into her. His fingers traveled between her thighs fueling the fire inside her. His lips wandered down her neck and found a nipple. Her body rose to meet him eagerly.

"I want you inside me," she whispered urgently.

"It will hurt."

"I don't care," she reached down and positioned him.

Slowly, he pushed into her. He watched intently as her back arched and she screamed his name. It was glorious, more than he could ever have hoped for. He patiently waited for her to relax a little.

"Don't stop," she begged.

"I could not even if you wanted me to."

Her legs wrapped around him and her nails dug into his shoulder. She had felt the pain when he entered her but it was all but forgotten as he began moving in earnest. He found her pleasure center with his thumb and she bucked her hips appreciatively.

"Sookie, look at me," he commanded.

Her eyes flew open as she met his gaze. They moved together in perfect harmony. He could feel her tightening around him, and he knew her moment was soon. His eyes flared and he latched onto her neck. She felt his fangs puncture her skin and she left her body. " Eiríkr!," she screams.

"Aude!," he followed right after.

He collapsed on top of her laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" She wondered if she had done something wrong.

"I knew when I first saw you that you would be screaming my name once again. I could not have hoped that it would be so intoxicating."

He feels her shift below him and he rolls to his side, freeing her. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm pretty sore but I think I will be alright in a day or two." She curls up next to him.

"That is unacceptable," he growls. She looks up at him inquiringly. "I think I can make you scream my name all night long, and I fully intend to." He holds up his arm and bites down on his wrist. "Drink Sookie." Eric presses the wound to her mouth.

She doesn't want to at first, but as she tastes his blood on her lips she can not control herself. Her mouth opens hungrily and she draws on him with everything she has. She drinks until his wound heals over and finds herself wanting more. She can feel her pain melt away and before she can even ponder this he is in her again.

He did make her scream all night. They collapsed in each others arms as the sun greeted the day.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

When Sookie woke up she was encased in Eric's arms. The sun must not have set yet though because he wasn't moving. She squirmed out of his grasp and tried to find a clock. On the other side of Eric was a nightstand with a digital clock.

She jumped up as she suddenly realized she had completely forgotten about her shift at Merlotte's. She frantically searched about the dark room for a phone, or a light. Her hand found Eric's cell and she flipped it open. She was shocked to see her picture on the phone's background. When had he taken this? She hadn't even seen him snap it. She looked at it closer and saw that it must have been when she was looking at the broach in his living room. She shook her head and remembered why she was looking for the phone in the first place. She quickly dialed her work number.

"Merlotte's," she heard Sam say on the other end.

"Sam, this is Sookie..."

"Oh my god, what happened to you? I almost called the police but your Gran assured me that you were fine. She wouldn't tell me where you were." She almost didn't understand him he was talking so fast.

"I know, I'm sorry Sam. I forgot I was supposed to come in today. Do you still need me to come down?" She didn't want to tell Sam what was going on. She knew how he would take that.

"Are you alright Sookie? It's not like you to forget like that."

"I'm fine Sam. Did you need me there or not? Cause it would take me awhile to get there...I'm out of town." She would probably have to take a taxi to even get to Bon Temps.

"Out of town, huh? No, I think we will be okay here. Will you be in tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, no problem. Sorry again Sam." She let out a grateful sigh, she really didn't want to leave Eric.

"You know tomorrow night Bill is going to be speaking at your Gran's group," he said.

"Really!," she almost shouted. "I didn't think he would do that since we are broken up."

"So you really did break up with him?" He sounded so happy about this.

She might not be able to read his thoughts from where she was but she knew what he was thinking and she needed to stop him. "I'm...," dating? No it was more than that, "I'm committed to someone else now Sam."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know, he's from Shreveport."

"Sookie! You didn't meet him at that vampire bar did you!" He was furious now.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. And it's really none of your business Sam Merlotte!"

"Sookie, please...," he began.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam," and she hung up on her boss.

Cold hands circled her waist surprising her. "Am I going to have to have a talk with this Sam Merlotte?," Eric whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, "I don't get him. I've been working with him for years now and he only takes an interest in me when I find someone else."

"He wants you?," she could feel his rage.

"I can feel how mad you are right now. Why is that?" It was almost like telepathy but with emotions, empathy she thought the word was.

His eyebrow raised, "Why am I mad? Or why are you feeling my anger?"

"Well I can guess why you are mad," she smiled.

"You have had more of my blood. The more you have the closer we become to each other." His eyes couldn't stop wandering and she realized that she was still naked. She felt his desire and it almost knocked her down.

"Wow there stud," she pushed away from him. "I'm not ready to go again just yet." She heard him make a hungry noise. "I need to call Gran. Did you know that Bill is still speaking at her meeting?"

"That is interesting. I wonder what he hopes to accomplish," Eric mused.

She held the phone up, "You are gonna need a better picture than that one."

"Perhaps one as you are now?," he grinned at her wickedly.

"Hrm, I'll think about it. I'll need one of you though. Ah, but I don't have a phone," she pouted.

She quickly dialed her Gran before he could push the picture issue. She was surprised to hear that her Gran was not that worried about her. It was as if she had forgotten that her granddaughter had left with a vampire. A vampire who was making it very hard to talk on the phone. He had wiggled his way between her knees and was in the process of kissing every square inch of her breasts. She quickly finished talking and threw the phone on the floor.

As soon as she let go of the phone, he pushed her back onto the bed. She felt his lust wash over her and she sent it right back to him. She watched as he closed his eyes and rolled his head around, "Oh, my love, that is exhilarating."

"You felt that? It works both ways?"

"Oh yes," he grinned wickedly, "I felt it." He picked up again and showed her how fun his shower could be. It was much larger than the one at her Gran's house and it was indeed quiet entertaining.

"Come with me to Fangtasia tonight," he said after they had finished.

"If that's what you want. I'm skippin out on work so I don't have any plans," she laughed. "Umm, I have a slight problem I think." She held up the remains of her clothes.

"I hardly see that as a problem," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'll have Pam bring something over. I'm sure it would thrill her to no end to dress you up." He moved to his dresser and dug around until he came up with something acceptable. He tossed Sookie one of his Fangtasia t-shirts. He knew that if he didn't get some form of clothing on her, he would never leave his bedroom. Which normally would be fine but there were some things he needed to attend to at work. Eric watched Sookie put on the shirt and he had to admit he enjoyed seeing it on her.

He picked the phone off the floor and dialed Pam. "Pam I need you to bring over something for Sookie to wear. I trust you will find something nice." Sookie was trying her hardest to be just as distracting as he had been when she was on the phone. She had moved up behind him on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were currently exploring his backside.

"Are you bringing your new pet to Fangtasia?" She did not hide the contempt from her voice.

"Do not pretend to be stupid with me Pam. I know that you heard me call her my wife." He felt Sookie jerk in response. After a few moments her hands moved between his legs. He moaned involuntarily. "And yes we will be coming to Fangtasia." He was beginning to be annoyed with his child and her obvious opinion of Sookie.

"Yes, I seem to have momentarily forgotten that this human you just met is somehow married to you. How foolish of me?" He could almost see her rolling her eyes. "What I meant to ask was, will she be blending in or standing out?" He moaned again as Sookie worked harder at distracting him. "Should I call you some other time when you are less occupied?"

He growled into the phone. "She will be on my arm Pam, do not embarrass me by dressing her as a common fangbanger," he hung up before she could say more. He turned to the minx on his bed to give her the proper amount of attention.

They were lying in each others arms when Pam entered the kitchen. Eric got up and pulled on his boxers. "Pam is here love."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're tall, or this wouldn't cover me at all." She pulled down on the shirt self-consciously.

His eyes wandered her body, "I like my shirt on you Sookie. You should keep it." She giggled and twirled for him. He caught a tantalizing glimpse of her cheeks as she turned. And then she darted down the hallway. He let out a growl and quickly caught her around the waist. "You are such a tease," he murmured into her ear.

Pam cleared her throat unnecessarily, "Are you quite finished? Or am I to stay and watch the show?" Her eyebrow arched.

"Would you like a show Pam?," he laughed. "It would not bother me, but I am certain Sookie would not be so forthcoming." Sookie shyly turned into Eric's chest so she wouldn't have to look at Pam after that comment.

"Oh my god! You have given her your blood!" Pam dropped all the items she had been carrying.

"That is none of your business!," he snarled.

"It is my business when it effects your abilities to handle you shit Eric! What in the world has gotten into you?" She examined Sookie closely, "Is she a witch? Have you put a spell on my maker?" She moved to pull Sookie away from Eric. Pam did not realize her mistake until it was too late.

Eric's eyes flared with rage. One hand pulled Sookie closer to him as the other lashed out at Pam. She was sent flying through the air and smashed into the wall. Pieces of drywall fell around her as the entire wall was divested of its pictures. She left a sizable hole in the wall that would need to be repaired. She looked up to see Eric towering over her gently holding the girl to him still. The look in his eyes sent Pam cowering.

"You will not harm Sookie, Pam! As your maker, I command it!" His fury rolled off of him in waves. His fangs were extended and his muscles where flexed. He glanced down to see how Sookie was and he was shocked to see her beaming up at him. Through the bond he felt a strange mixture of pride and desire. He had expected this display to frighten Sookie when instead it had aroused her. He could not help himself, he bent down and kissed her passionately.

Sookie moaned into his mouth ignoring the crumpled vampire on the floor. She did not know what came over her. Seeing Eric protecting her had sparked something primal in her. She was tempted to give Pam a show after all.

Pulling away from Sookie forcefully, he glared down at Pam. "Out of respect to you, as my child, Pam I will explain this to you. I do not, however, care how you 'feel' about my relationship with Sookie. So do not presume to lecture me!" The violence had not left his voice. He realized that he would not have to hide this part of himself from Sookie and it was liberating. She did not cower at his side like any other human would have. Sookie did not faint at the first sign of violence as had so many other women before her. And he suddenly understood why...This woman at his side was no other woman. She had been raised a viking. Maybe not in this lifetime, but she comprehended it on a level no modern women ever would. And she basked in it, even welcomed it. She expected him to be ruthless and violent. And he was.

Pam stared up in confusion at the pair that could not keep their hands off of each other. She had never seen her maker act this way. But the real shock was the way Sookie was acting. When Pam had originally talked to her she had been so timid. And now she could see that Eric's rage had practically made her tear her shirt off and throw herself at his feet. Like an offering to some pagan god. It was clearly intoxicating to him. Maybe it was due to the blood that he had given her. Eric was not used to human emotions, he had been dead far too long. She was concerned that Sookie would completely destroy her maker. She already had him eating out of the palm of her hand.

Then, as if he read her mind, he bit Sookie savagely. It was not a clean bite, not a lovers bite. He tore at her throat with a primal hunger. And Sookie welcomed it! She cried out as her blood flowed and she pulled herself onto his erection. Pam was indeed getting her show, and it was not at all what she expected. She huddled on the ground unable to move. There was blood everywhere and it was driving her mad, she suspected that was part of her punishment. He was attached to her neck. Sookie was using a nearby stool as leverage and was crushing into Eric madly. Just when Pam had thought she'd seen it all, Sookie reared back her head and bit Eric as hard as she could in his neck. Eric let out a scream and held her head to the wound. Pam watched in horror as Sookie fastened herself to Eric like a leech. Eric slammed Sookie against the wall, her head bounced with each thrust. They completed simultaneously as their screams echoed through the entire house.

They were both covered in blood. Eric recognized that he had gone too far but he could not control himself. Never in his life had he imagined he could do this with a human and not have to kill her or glamor her. He was glad to see that his blood had fixed whatever he had done to her neck. "Why don't you head to the shower again while I talk to my child, Sookie." He could not believe that Sookie had become as lost in the moment as he had. They really did make the perfect match. He watched as Sookie sauntered to the bathroom swaying her hips deliciously. He motioned for Pam to follow him to the living room and he gracefully sat down in his favorite chair. She sat down on the couch across from him and waited.

"What shall I do with you Pam?"

She understood that it was a rhetorical question and remained silent.

"Though I jested earlier, I had not actually intended for you to witness that. She is too much for even me, I can not control myself around her. As you have seen. Truly the reason is so bizarre that I doubt you will comprehend it however." He leaned forward slightly as if trying to see into his child's mind.

"I am all ears, as the humans say," Pam smirked.

"You heard me call her my wife, yet you did not grasp the significance. I used my native tongue and she understood. Not only that she spoke it, much better than you I might add." He paused for a moment, giving her a chance to consider.

"Am I to assume that you are speaking of reincarnation?"

"Pam not only is her soul reborn, but her body carries that soul. That is exactly what my mortal wife looked like. Why else do you think I would behave in such a manner? You think me totally mad and I understand that. But tell me Pam, how often do you get a second chance at something like that?" He shook his head, "Never! That is how often. I have been alive a long time now and I have never once heard of such a thing happening. I will not throw it away so casually."

"I only consider your position and your businesses. I do not wish to see you undermined because you have become soft and favor humans now." Pam was watching the floor intently, she knew if she looked up Eric would see her disgust.

"Tell me Pam, how does Sookie seem to you?" He was almost growling in an effort to control his anger. "Does she seem like every other simpering blood bag you have run across?"

"She seems much changed since meeting you," she said cautiously.

"Look at me Pam," her eyes shot to his automatically. "If Sookie was my human wife, what does that make her?" His eyes narrowed. "She is a viking Pam, and she will not put up with your disrespect for one instant. She is used to directing my slaves and running my house. She is well aware of how brutal I can be.

"One time a band of raiders penetrated our defenses and made straight for our houses to steal our belongings and take our families as slaves. That little girl in there, held off three large men. Killing one before I could even reach her. She watched as I hacked the remaining two limb from limb. Then she calmly handed swords to our boys and demanded that they get trophies. Tonight is not the first night we have fucked covered in blood or even in front of witnesses. She is every bit as vicious as I am. Do not doubt that for one instant Pam." He paused and smiled at her, "You might even like her."

Pam sat up straighter, "Do not expect me to waiver when it comes to you doing your job. My power is directly tied to yours and I will not see everything we worked for dashed on the rocks. I will not bother your pretty Sookie, but I will also not allow other vampires to see this as an opportunity to take you out."

"I would expect nothing less from you. If Sookie bothers you so much, you are certainly free to pursue other options." He has always let Pam come and go as she pleased and he was not about to order her to stay where she felt threatened.

"I am currently intrigued and wish to see how this plays out. I admit, I have never seen you more 'alive'. It is quiet interesting," she raises her eyebrow in amusement.

"She calls me back to when I _was_ alive." Eric stands from his chair as he hears the shower turn off. "I need to get ready. Be sure to see to Sookie. I will return shortly." He enters the bathroom as Sookie is drying her hair. "I am sorry I missed you in the shower love," he says with a wink. "Pam will see that you are clothed. She promises to behave."

"Speaking of behaving," a worried look crosses her eyes. "What the hell was that out there? I mean don't get me wrong it was sexy as hell, but I don't think Pam needed to see that."

"I find I can not control myself around you Sookie." He shrugged his shoulders, "Pam needed to learn her place. It is not up to her who I do and do not give blood to."

"She won't hurt me?"

"I forbade it. She could not even if she wanted to. I am her maker, she can not disobey my command." He kissed her gently on the cheek and jumped into the shower before he was tempted to do more.

Sookie glanced around and gladly found a bathrobe that she could use. Eric's shirt was covered in her blood. She just left it on the floor, she would take care of it later. She dug through Eric's bathroom until she came up with a blow dryer. She giggled as she turned it on. She did not think to find one here.

"I have long hair as well love," he commented as he poked his head out to see what she was laughing about. "I do not use that often though I admit. The hair styles change all the time, sometimes it is hard to keep up. Before the Great Revelation, we had to be able to blend in anywhere. I was very good at it," he announced proudly.

"Of course you were dear, you are very cunning," she states casually.

She can hear him laugh in the shower, "You know me so well."

"So it seems," she remarked. The more she was around him, the more she was recalling. It felt like a roller coaster ride. Just when you get to the top and can see clearly, you are dashed into unexpected depths. The first dip had scared her and made her nauseous, but now she just clung on and enjoyed the ride. New revelations did not shock her any longer. The more she recovered, the more whole she felt. As if she had been missing this part of herself all along. It was invigorating and she constantly longed for more.

She exited the bathroom to find Pam in the kitchen drinking a True Blood. She eyed her cautiously before finally asking her what she had brought for her to wear. Pam merely pointed to the garment bag that she had dropped on the floor previously. She retrieved the bag and found a shoe box below it. She thanked Pam and went to put it on. Eric was already out of the bathroom so she went in there to get dressed. She gasp as she unzipped the bag and saw the red dress that Pam had chosen. It was silky and shimmered in the light. It had an empire bust that was gathered in the front with a tie. She was grateful that it had straps because it was clear this was meant to be worn without a bra and she needed all the support she could get. When she put it on, it flowed freely down to her knees. In the box, she found some beautiful, high heeled, strappy, black shoes. She about jumped out of the shoes when Pam suddenly appeared behind her with the bar stool that she had been sitting on in the kitchen. She placed it on the floor and motioned for Sookie to sit.

"Let me fix your hair and make-up," she announced with no emotion.

"Oh, um, thank you." She sat down dutifully. "The outfit is gorgeous by the way, thank you."

"It's expensive too," Pam replied as she started on Sookie's make-up.

"I guessed as much," she murmured. She opted to remain silent while Pam went to work. She did not wish to antagonize this vampire further.

Pam was limited by the hair care products that where in Eric's bathroom. Though extensive for a male, they did not contain things like curling irons or pins. Sookie had naturally gorgeous hair and she just left free. Plus the hair served to cover the signs of how Eric had ravaged her neck. Even with his blood in her, it was still noticeable. Especially to a vampire. Though she would likely be fine by the morning. Pam shook her head remembering how he had ripped into Sookie. It was reckless and Eric was never reckless. She wouldn't even have survived if Sookie had not previously ingested Eric's blood. Pam could hear Eric talking on his phone and she decided to see how much Sookie really knew.

"Are you aware that he almost killed you out there?," she asked as she was applying her own make-up on Sookie. She decided to use Eric's language to see if she did indeed speak it.

As soon as she heard the language that Pam was using, she understood that she was being tested. She thought carefully before answering, "You presume that I do not trust my husband. That I have not placed my life in his hands many times" She did not feel like Sookie right now and her viking side was not going to tolerate questions of loyalty. She glanced in the mirror and saw that Pam was staring at her in shock. She decided to lighten the mood. "Your accent is terrible by the way," she allowed a small smile to show.

"Eric tells me that constantly." The corners of Pam's mouth turned upward ever so slightly.

"I could help you," Sookie offered.

"Maybe you could," Pam mused. "It might surprise Eric."

"I do not doubt that. Plus it relaxes him."

"You noticed that?," Pam was impressed.

"He is no longer hard for me to read. Between my past knowledge and our blood sharing, the only things I do not know are things that occurred in my absence. We will have to compare notes some time. Though I admit, all of my memories are not intact yet. They are disjointed and often confusing." She absently pondered how different she sounded when she gave in to her viking side. It wasn't just the language, it was as if she thought differently.

"Your acting like him," Pam chimed in. Answering the riddle Sookie had been trying to unravel.

Sookie nodded, "Nothing seems to bother Aude. I find it...peaceful. Sookie is a constant mess. It seems I will need to meld the two or likely lose one."

"Well, I was done with your make-up ages ago. I was just waiting for an opportunity to question you," Pam announces as she places all of her make-up back in her purse.

"I know," Sookie jumped off of the stool lightly. "Just like I know that Eric faked that phone call to get you talking and he is actually outside listening right now."

Down the hall Eric roared with laughter. He could not have hoped for a better outcome. He knew that his wife could handle herself but he still wasn't sure about Sookie. He suspected that Sookie had always stood up for herself however. He was surprised to hear his wife answering Pam. It was as if Sookie had given herself over to Aude. It was very interesting to hear. She did know him well, she had completely seen through his little ruse. Pam did have a good point though. He had almost killed Sookie, he would have to learn to control himself more carefully.

"Oh Sookie, you look radiant," he said as soon as she exited the bathroom. He was glad that he had opted for a black suit tonight; he knew that Pam would dress Sookie well. "Let us go my love."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

Eric opted to enter through the front of Fangtasia because he wanted everyone to see the beauty on his arm. He wanted there to be no doubt who Sookie was with. As soon as Eric exited his car, all eyes were on him. Normally he found this dull and only entered through the back to avoid such attention. He moved around his car smoothly and opened the door for Sookie.

He leaned down to her so he wouldn't be overheard, "I never have anyone on my arm Sookie. This crowd is likely to react in an unfavorable manner as you are 'taking me off the market', I believe the phrase is. This would not effect a normal human, but I am well aware that your telepathy will work against you here. Do not hesitate to inform me when you have had enough of the 'noise'."

She could already hear the voices clamoring in head. They all wanted to see who the Master had brought. She couldn't help but giggle, "They call you Master."

His eyebrow lifted, "That is who I am Sookie."

"Gooood," she purred.

He suddenly felt her arousal strongly through the bond. He only needed to glance at her neck to remind himself he needed to practice control of these intense emotions. He chose to pull her out of the car and kiss her passionately. He could hear the crowd gasp in shock. He smiled into Sookie's mouth. "This is going to be fun, I have not antagonized them this badly in a long time."

She laughed, "They are very jealous. I must say, I have never been this envied or despised."

He looked at her carefully, "This does not bother you?"

"Everyone desires you," she directly into his eyes, "and I have you."

He looked at her carefully, "Do not let the vampires hear that love. They would think me easy prey." He hopes that she will understand this and not place them in danger.

"I was married to the chief's heir. I understand power struggles and the importance of being the woman behind the man." She paused as if debating internally. "Though I am seized by a strong desire to tell you to 'go fuck yourself'."

He laughed loudly, "You continue to amaze me lover." He paused and looked at her seriously, "That reminds me. I do not think it would be wise to reveal the nature of our relationship just yet. Do not, however, doubt my love for you for one moment. I simply desire to manipulate the situation to our advantage." He is grateful that he can use a different language when communicating things like this to Sookie. Which was exactly why he had insisted that Pam learn it.

Sookie nods her head to Eric. She understands his need to assert his dominance. He has a position of power and he must maintain it. She also recognized that by coming here, she has directly tied her future to his.

Eric put his arm around Sookie and led her into Fangtasia. She looked stunning and he was proud to have her at his side. The crowd gave way in front of them as murmurs spread throughout the bar. He had to resist the urge to grin like a fool. He looked at Sookie and noticed that she had a very solemn expression, dignified even. He focused instead on scowling at those that were slow to move. Fear was always a good motivator.

There was always at least one person foolish enough to ignore their instincts and approach him. He almost welcomed it. Sure enough, despite the fact that he was holding Sookie closely, a fang-banger not only approached but threw herself at him. She clung to his leg and started babbling incoherently. She was skinny and pitiful. He glared down at her with fire in his eyes. Before he could extricate himself, Sookie placed her foot on the fang-banger's shoulder and shoved her away. The girl fell back on the floor gazing up with wide eyes at her assailant. He could feel Sookie's rage building as she approached the fang-banger. He watching in amazement as Sookie bent down and swiftly backhanded the girl. She had used just enough force to send her message, but not enough to draw blood. It was magnificent.

Sookie straightened herself up and calmly turned back to Eric's side. She understood the importance of Eric dealing with vampires, but humans where another matter. Humans would show her the proper respect. That girl had acted like Sookie wasn't even present. The things she was imagining where repulsive. She didn't even feel the need to address the fang-banger because she knew that she would not be heard. The kick hadn't even registered in her tiny brain. She would not forget Sookie now. She held her head high as the continued moving through the bar.

Eric had work to attend to but he needed to quell the crowd first. He made his way straight to his chair with Sookie in tow. As he sat down he pulled Sookie into his lap. Through the bond he felt that something was bothering her. "What has you distressed my love?," he asks in their language.

"It is a lot to block out. They are practically yelling at me," she replies in a strained voice.

"That is something that I can help with." He smiled wickedly, "Watch this."

Starting on one side of the room, his gaze fell on the humans. He waited until he had all of their eyes and slowly moved across the entire bar. When they were all enthralled he heard Sookie let out a sigh. He needed to release the crowd however he could not hold them this way forever. There were vampires here as well and they where the ones he was worried about. "Sookie is mine!," he announces in a loud voice, "and you humans will show her the proper respect." The bar suddenly sprang back to action as everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"Is that better?," he whispered into her ear.

"Much better, thank you. They are back to a normal volume that is much easier to control." She relaxed into him.

For the vampires in the room he had claimed Sookie as his and for the humans he had made it clear that Sookie was above them. It was a fine line. It was uncommon for a vampire to elevate their pet. But it was not completely abnormal. Sookie was far more than a pet to him, but he would have to hide that carefully.

They sat together for awhile, simply watching the crowd. It was the first time that he had actually found such an activity peaceful. His fingers played with her hair and she lightly stroked his arm. He looked up to see Pam motioning toward his office.

"I have some business to attend to Sookie." In his secret language he added, "I have a task for you while I am in my office." She nodded her assent. "I would love it if you could listen in on the humans here and inform me of any illegal activities on my return. I should not be gone long."

"Yes Master," she replied with a wink only he could see.

Eric escorted her to the booth that only he used and instructed the waitress to bring Sookie whatever she wanted. His hand trailed up Sookie's neck as he retreated to his office. He was delighted to see her shiver in response.

Sookie watched Eric leave. She could not take her eyes off of his exquisite back side. It rippled as he walked away. She could not control her lust for him and he felt it. She watched as he turned slowly and winked at her. She pursed her lips and waited for him to turn again. Then she felt something she had not expected, love. It took her a moment to realize that it was not coming from her. It was coming from Eric. He was sending her his love through the bond and it was staggering. It warmed her heart in a way that could not be explained. She reached back through her memories and gathered up Aude's love. Then she combined it with her love and sent it all to Eric in one big blast.

Eric was almost to his office when Sookie's message came through the bond loud and clear. He had never been more grateful to be out of sight as he crumpled to the floor. Pam came rushing out of the office, a worried look on her face. All he could do is look up at his child and laugh. Sookie had so easily brought him to his knees and he found it hilarious.

Sookie could not suppress her grin as she heard a loud crash down the hall. Followed up by roaring laughter. She realized that maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to do to him, but it sure was satisfying.

Sookie ordered a gin and tonic and set about listening to the various minds around her. Thanks to Eric, they weren't all focused on her now. That had been beyond ridiculous. She had almost begged him to let her go home. Now she found that she was enjoying herself. She was glad she had a task or she may have become bored. Eric was in his office for an hour. As the minutes wore on she could feel his building aggravation. When he finally returned to her he was fuming. She got up as he approached and let him slide into the booth first. When she sits down he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

"Tell me what is wrong my love," she asks him secretly.

"Someone is stealing from me," he growls in her ear. "Did you hear anything out here?"

"Is that what you wanted me to look for? I only found a mess of underage kids. Whoever is at the door has their head up their ass." She was disappointed that she couldn't tell Eric who was stealing from him.

Eric waved Pam over. "Where is that underage group?," he asked Sookie.

She pointed to them and couldn't help but laugh, "One of them has a particularly ridiculous name on his fake ID."

"Pam, relieve whoever is at the door and send them to me," he said when Pam arrived at the the table.

Pam left to carry out his orders. "Which one of them has this ridiculous name?," he asked as he nibbled on Sookie's ear.

"The boy with the black hair and the glasses," she indicated with her chin.

Eric looked at the boy to whom Sookie was referring. He made eye contact and beckoned him over with a finger.

Sookie laughed and swatted Eric lightly, "You almost gave him a heart attack. He's pissed himself now." She couldn't stop laughing as the terrified young man approached their table trembling. Directly behind him there appeared a tiny female vampire. She had huge doe eyes and it was apparent that she was from India. She bowed her head to Eric.

"Indira, I am disappointed with you," he rumbled. He turned to the boy, who had jumped at the presence of the small vampire behind him. "Show me your ID," Eric demanded of the human. He couldn't get his wallet out of his pocket however, he was shaking violently. Eric motioned for Indira to retrieve the boy's wallet. She wordlessly handed it to Eric. He flipped it open and slipped out the identification.

Sookie was right, this ID was particularly ridiculous. He let out a laugh as he showed it to Indira. "You mean to tell me that McLovin here from Hawaii failed to raise any red flags for you?"

"Forgive my incompetence Sheriff. I know little of these thing, I am only covering for Maxwell tonight." She bent at the waist this time.

"Take him and his companions," he thrust his finger at the table, "out of my bar." Before she could leave he added, "When you are done, you will come back here and you will take the pole for the rest of the night." Eric pointed to the pole that was in front of his throne.

Indira looked like she would resist for a moment. "Yes Sheriff," she begrudgingly agreed as she left.

Suddenly Sookie's head shot up. "Bill's here," she hissed.

"Delightful. I think we should go back to my chair." She nodded and he followed her out of the booth. He fell down into his throne and pulled Sookie on top of him. He crushed Sookie into him and latched on to the top of her breast that showed above her dress. She sighed and arched her head back showing the whole room what he had done to her neck. It couldn't have been timed more perfectly. Over her shoulder, he could see Bill staring daggers into him. Sookie was performing beautifully. Her hand played with the front of his pants. If Bill wanted to stay, then he would be forced to watch Eric enjoy Sookie.

He leaned forward slightly, "Take my suit coat off Sookie." She stood up silently and did as he instructed. He took the coat in one hand and pulled her back to him with the other. His eyes flared, "Attend to me." He sent Sookie a wave of love through the bond so that she would understand that he wasn't being cruel.

"Yes Master," she sent her love back to him. She knew that Bill was behind her, watching them closely. Part of her felt sorry for him, another part wanted him to watch. Wanted him to see that she was committed to Eric. Sookie knelt down in front Eric and felt him drape his coat over her. She quickly unzipped his pants and went to work.

Eric looked right at Bill and smiled.

Bill couldn't believe how swiftly Eric had bent Sookie to his will. The Sookie he knew would never play pet to vampire. Yet here she was, being ordered to debase herself in front of a room of onlookers. He was sickened by this display. Eric had obviously done simply to annoy Bill. And it was working. Bill got up to leave. As soon as he turned his back, Eric shouted out unnecessarily as he climaxed. Bill ran out the door, not turning back.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

"Come Sookie," Eric said pulling her up, "we are done here."

When they had gotten into the car Sookie turned to Eric, "I would like an explanation as to why that had to happen."

Before he said anything he probed the bond to see if she was angry with him. When he was satisfied that she was mostly curious and slightly irritated, he began. "Vampires are a nasty group Sookie. They are cruel and think only of themselves. When a vampire chooses to prefer a human, that human is typically referred to as a pet. They do not treat their pets with any amount of respect. Humans are seen as entertainment and food. Never more. You, of course, are not a pet. But you must appear as one. At least for the time being..." He turned away from her, he was ashamed of how he had treated her.

"Don't turn away from me. Don't be ashamed of who you are. I only wanted to know why. It was very embarrassing for me. In front of Pam was bad enough, but that was something else. Is that how we will be expected to act from now on?" She did not want to go through that every time she wanted to be with Eric.

"No Sookie, I was establishing our relationship in the minds of the vampires. If I had shown you any affection they would have seen me as weak. And they would have used you against me. They still might...And I needed Bill Compton to think that you were not just a fang-banger that I would toss aside for him to gather up. He had to think that you were a valued pet. Someone I would never give up. The fact that I have never once taken a pet was not lost on those vampires. Bill had to see you willingly give yourself totally to me. What he is not aware of is how totally I have given myself to you. I am in your hands as much as you are in my hands. What if you had chosen to tell me to 'go fuck myself' as you put it earlier? My weakness would have been readily apparent and Bill would have snatched you from me in an instant. And losing you is something that will cripple me in a way you could not imagine. I lost you once, I will not lose you again." Eric hoped that she believed him and understood his reasons.

"Everybody dies Eric," she said without thinking.

"I don't Sookie."

"No," she said sadly, "you don't."

"Do you want this life my love? I would not deny it from you." He tried to read her emotions, but they were jumbled up.

"I hadn't thought about it until now. I do not welcome death Eric. Despite the fact that I throw myself at a vampire with no regard for whether he will drain me dry." She knew once she said it that she shouldn't have. She could feel how much it had hurt Eric.

Instead of replying, Eric was silent. Tonight had been too intense, too fast. He had been behaving on instinct. It was dangerous and he knew it. She needed space, needed to think. He needed to get Sookie home to her Gran.

Neither one of the spoke for the rest of the trip. Sookie could see that he was not taking her back to his house in Shreveport and it hurt her. She loved her Gran, but she found she did not want to separated from Eric.

"I do not want to go to Gran's house Eiríkr," her voice was shaking.

"I know Aude," he stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "But Sookie needs time. It is a lot to deal with in such a short time. We only just met and she needs to search her feelings. Be strong for me Aude. Know that I do not leave you because I want to. I leave you so that I might keep you."

Tears were streaming down her face as they pulled up to the old farmhouse. Eric picked her up like a small child and carried her inside. Her grandmother was long asleep and he silently made his way to Sookie's room. He laid her gently down on her bed, brushing her hair away from her tear covered face. He shushed her quietly and kissed away her tears. He held her close to him until he was sure she was sleeping.

Sookie awoke the next morning to find that during the night Eric must have taken off the beautiful dress and shoes that she had been wearing. She was now in one of her nightgowns and the dress was hung neatly in her closet with the shoes on the floor. Her eyes spied something on her nightstand. She reached down and picked up a length of what she could only describe as ribbon. It was made of black silk and it had a very intricate pattern of raised gold. The pattern resembled interlocking S shapes and it ran the entire length of the ribbon. She instinctively ran to the bathroom and wrapped it around her head as a band. She tied it in the back and it trailed down the back of her hair. The craftsmanship that had gone into this simple ribbon was exquisite. She turned her head side to side examining it carefully.

"Sookie is that you?" She forgot she hadn't even seen her Gran in awhile.

"Yes Gran, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

"Well it's almost lunch time let me fix you something to eat." She could hear her grandmother moving into the kitchen.

She took off the head band and took a quick shower. She would have to be at Merlotte's before too long so she just put on her work clothes. When her hair was completely dry she parted off the top of it and braided it. Then she put the beautiful head band back on and concealed the knot with the braid. When she was satisfied that it looked right, she headed to the kitchen. She realized how hungry she really was. Eric didn't have any food at his house, something he had promised to rectify. He had stopped somewhere on the way to Fangtasia thankfully but it was not enough. She was not eating and she realized that she had substituted his blood for food. Maybe she did welcome death after all...

Adele looked up to see the troubled expression on Sookie's face. "What's the matter Sookie?"

"Oh nothing Gran, I just realized that I had slept the day away." Her grandmother did not need to know that Sookie had inadvertently flung herself at death by simply not eating.

"Well I imagine that's what its like to spend time with a vampire dear. Did you have a good time with Eric? Sam, bless his heart, was so worried about you. He's called me twice today already to see if you were okay." Adele was worried about Sookie too, but she tried not to show it.

Sookie sighed and sank down in a chair at the table. "I don't expect anyone to understand Gran. I know I will have to tell Sam about Eric, I'm just not lookin forward to it. And yes, I had a wonderful time with Eric. I hate to say it, but I didn't want to leave him. I love you Gran but I don't know if I belong her anymore." She hazarded a look at her Gran.

"Does he feel the same way Sookie? Despite all of this past-life stuff, you only just met him. Don't you think you should give it some time before you make such a huge decision?" She hated to see Sookie jump into something so quickly. Though, to her shame, she understood what a gorgeous man could do to a woman.

Sookie jumped out of her seat, "WHAT! What was that Gran? What have you been hiding for so long from even me?"

"Oh Sookie," Adele fell into a nearby chair, "you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well, I'm sorry Gran. I'm exhausted and hungry and I can't keep my shields up. Am I just supposed to pretend that I didn't hear that?"

"No dear. Here sit down and eat," she motioned to the food. "I will tell you my story. I suppose it's time you heard the truth."

Adele had not ever thought that she would share her secret with anyone. She only hoped that Sookie would understand her reasons. "You are not the only woman to fall for a beautiful man Sookie. Some time after I married your grandfather I learned that he could not have children. He had contracted mumps as an adult and the doctors told him that it was unlikely that he would ever have children. I loved him with all my heart and I told him that it did not matter...But it did, I wanted children dearly."

Sookie watched as Adele got up and poured them each some sweet tea. "Your grandfather was away on business and I knew that he would not be back for a few days. I was in the backyard beatin a rug and a man walked out of the woods and simply asked for a drink of water. The moment I saw him I knew I was in trouble. He was like your Eric except instead of moon and stars, he was sun and blue sky. I got him the water and we started talkin. We sat on the porch swing and talked for hours. I don't know how or why but I felt safe around him. Normally some strange man wanders up and I run to get a gun or something. He had a silver tongue and I suspect he coulda talked any woman into whatever he wanted. His name was Fintan and he told me that he could give me the children that Mitchell couldn't. He explained that he had been watching me for some time and he knew that I had wanted children. I was so charmed by him and it wasn't til later that I found out that it was on account of him being a Fairy. I didn't love him like I loved your grandfather but I was attracted to Fintan in a way that I found I could not control." Adele stopped to dab away the tears that had escaped her. "Fintan is your biological grandfather Sookie. And he later came back to give me a daughter as well."

Sookie sat in shock, she couldn't even bring herself to touch her food regardless of how hungry she was. "Did grandpa know?"

"I'm sure he did. But he loved me and he never asked about it. He wanted children just as badly as I had. As soon as he saw those babies he was lost. He loved them as if they were his own."

"Fairies exist too huh? I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Not after Eric." She looked at her food and grudgingly started eating. She needed her strength regardless of what was going on with her emotionally. "You think I'm moving too fast with Eric, letting myself fall to some spell he has over me. Like you did with Fintan." It wasn't a question, she already knew that was how her Gran felt.

"I do not regret my children Sookie. But I do regret the pain that I surely caused your grandfather. I only want you to be more cautious. The supernatural world is not something to be handled lightly."

Sookie thought back to the events of the past night and she knew that her Gran spoke the truth. She needed to move more carefully. "I feel like I have a split personality Gran. The woman that married Eric a thousand years ago wants only to be at his side."

"And how do you feel Sookie?"

"He scares me, what he brings out in me scares me. It is exciting and wonderful at the same time." She looks up from her food, "I love him Gran."

"Is that enough to make it work?"

"I could have never been with a regular guy Gran. It wasn't just because of the telepathy. I realize it now. I was looking for him all along. I have to make it work." _Even if it kills me._

"I know you will follow your heart dear, I only ask that you listen to your head too." Adele got up and took Sookie's empty plate to the sink. She could tell that Sookie had forgotten to eat when she was with Eric. If that didn't stop she would have to have a talk to Eric herself.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Gran. I need to get going to work."

"That's a beautiful headband dear. Did he give it to you?" Adele had been so worried about Sookie she only just now noticed it.

Her face brightened, "Yes he did. I'm glad you like it." She ran her fingers along it lovingly.

Adele remembered the gifts that Fintan had left her. They were beautiful too.

"The Descendants of the Glorious Dead are meeting with Mr. Compton tonight Sookie. So I won't be home when you are done working. You are more than welcome to come to the meeting though."

Sookie blushed remembering what Bill had seen last night. "I don't think that would be a good idea Gran. Thank you though. I'll probably just come home and catch up on my sleep."

Sookie went to work exhausted physically and mentally. She couldn't believe the story that her grandmother had told her. She would have to ask Eric about fairies, she suspected that her Gran did not know much. Just thinking about Eric made her miss him all over again. It wasn't even dark yet though so there was no chance for her to see him until later.

Sam assaulted her with questions as soon as she went to put her things in the office. "Are you okay Sookie?" She could see him looking at her neck carefully. "I was worried about you and your Gran wouldn't tell me what was going on."

"Well as you can see, I'm fine Sam." She even twirled a little so he could see. She had checked her neck in the mirror and she knew that there was only the barest hint of a mark left of what Eric had done. "I appreciate your concern but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"Not around vampires you can't!" His hatred almost radiated off of him.

"Why don't you let me worry about that Sam? It is really none of your business who I fall in love with." She turned to leave.

"You love him?"

She realized her mistake too late but there was no going back now. "Yes, Sam, I love him. Did I need to clear that with you first?"

"Oh Sook, what are you doing? Don't you know that vampires are incapable of feelings? They only use humans." His eyes pleaded with her to reconsider. "Please, you don't know what you are doing." He moved toward her. He had meant to give her a hug, but he could see the fire in her eyes.

Sookie saw that Sam was moving in closer and she quickly backed away. "If you knew what was good for you, you would not touch me Sam Merlotte. He will hurt you, do not doubt that."

"And you are okay with that Sookie? You are okay with dating someone who would hurt anyone that so much as touched you?"

"You would be surprised at what I'm okay with Sam. You don't know me as well as you think you do, you only know the side that I show everyone here at work. If you have a problem with my personal life you can stuff it. I could get a job somewhere else you know? I don't need to put up with this crap from you every time I come to work. You know Eric wanted to kick your ass when you had a cow on the phone yesterday. I should have let him I guess."

"Eric Northman?," Sam almost came out of his skin. "Sookie please don't tell me you are with Eric Northman."

She narrowed her eyes, "Good, you know him. Don't tempt him Sam." She stormed out of his office.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

Sookie had never been happier to be done with work. Sam had left her alone the rest of the night but his thoughts where broadcasting non-stop. It was obvious that he was terrified of Eric and he felt that Sookie would surely die at his hand. Everyone else seemed to only be thinking about going to the Descendants meeting later. She couldn't count how many times she had said that she wasn't going to be attending. Between that and Sam's behavior, she just wanted to go home and relax.

When she pulled up to the house, she was delighted to see Eric sitting on the steps of the porch. She didn't see his car, he must have flown. All of her worries faded away instantly. She bolted out of the car and ran to him.

Eric stood as he saw Sookie. The fillet he had left for her flowed freely behind her as she ran to him. It was perfect, she was perfect. Even in her work clothes, she was gorgeous. He held out his arms and she flew into them. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you so much Eric," she whispered into his mouth.

"I am not whole without you Sookie," he admitted. "A thousand years, and I had not even realized that I had left a part of myself with you the entire time." He ran his finger around her headband, "I see you liked what I left for you."

"Oh goodness yes. It's gorgeous thank you." Her stomach chose that moment to rumble. "Let's go inside I need to eat something. Which reminds me, I apparently need help remembering to eat when I'm around you. I completely spaced it and boy have I been paying for it today."

"I had the house stocked today in fact. So hopefully that will not be a problem anymore." He was careful not to say _his_ house. He wanted her there. Always.

They moved into the house and Sookie quickly fixed herself a sandwich. She tossed some chips on her plate and pored herself some tea. She felt herself fall into the chair at the table.

"Rough day?," he guessed as he sat across from her watching her eat.

"Oh my boss has definite anti-vampire feelings and he won't shut up about it. Until I mentioned you," she leaned forward, "he knew you. And you scared the piss outta him."

Eric's forehead wrinkled a little, "Really? Describe him to me."

When she was done describing him he let out a laugh. "No wonder he does not like me Sookie. He is a shifter."

"What's that?"

"He can turn into an animal."

"Shuuut up," she said in amazement.

"Oh it is true. I'm surprised you could not tell. What with your telepathy."

"I don't get a good read off of him unless he is concentrating on something in particular. I guess that's why huh?"

"That would be my guess." He had taken his shoes off under the table and now his feet were slowly working their way up Sookie's leg as they talked.

"So why's he so scared of you?," she asked absently as she took another bite of her sandwich.

His eyebrow raised, "Am I not frightening Sookie?" He let his fangs drop.

"Hrm, I guess you have a point." His foot was wiggling its way slowly up her shorts. "Oh my god, that tickles!" She let out a squeal and swatted his foot away. He couldn't help but grin.

Eric opted instead to stroke her hand on the table as she ate. He sat quietly until she had finished her meal. She had a point, he needed allow her time to eat.

When she was done gave her a wicked smile and leaned over the table. He extended his index finger and lightly ran it up her neck and behind her ear. It was like he had just flipped a switch. He smiled wider as he felt her arousal. Her head tilted back and she let out a soft sigh. He loved seeing her neck exposed in such a way and she was always so willing to oblige him. He was instantly over the table. He grabbed her up and rushed her to her bed.

Before Sookie could blink, his hands where all over her and her clothes where off. She was sprawled out on her bed. In the next moment, he was naked staring down into her eyes. Her Gran wouldn't be home for awhile yet and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Eric had certainly wasted no time.

"Now lover, I will do what I wanted to do to you the first night I laid you in this bed." His fingers found her ready for him and he quickly replaced them with something much better suited for the job. She screamed loudly as he entered her forcefully. He grabbed on to the ridiculously childish headboard and used it to angle himself into her. Her back arched into him and her hips were eager to join in the fun. As he looked down, he had a perfect view of her body. Her breasts bounced as he thrust into her. She looked up into his eyes and he fell into her soul as he plunged into her body. "Scream for me Sookie," he demanded.

"Oh god, Eric, yes!" And suddenly she was flying.

"Oh my love!," he screamed in his ancient tongue as he joined her in completion.

He flopped down beside her and folded his arms around her. He could see that he had left marks in her headboard. Watch her explain that one to Gran.

Sookie relaxed blissfully in Eric's arms and the stayed that way for a long time. Until she realized, "Ugh, I need to take a shower." She tried to wiggle out from his hold.

He released her and watched her walk across the room naked. She turned and look back at him and he waggled his eyebrows in appreciation. Sookie grinned and suddenly sprinted down the hall. Eric could never turn down a chase. She actually made it into the bathroom before he caught her. With one hand he turned on the water the other hand encircled her waist. Then he reached up and removed her headband and gently ran his fingers through her braid. When the water was hot he pulled her into the shower and made her scream again. He fed from her and she fed from him. It was bliss.

Sookie wasn't sure when her Gran was supposed to be done with her meeting. So they decided to sit down on the couch and watched some tv. She didn't pay any attention to the screen however.

"What are fairies like Eric?"

"Delicious," he purred. She laughed. "I am very serious Sookie. The Fae are like a drug to vampires. We can not resist them for more than an handful of minutes. A vampire that has had fairy blood is a scarey sight indeed. We go into a kind of frenzy. Why do you ask?"

"My Gran told me a story today. Apparently my biological grandfather is half-fairy."

"Well that certainly explains a lot." He kissed the top of her head. "Your telepathy, and the fact that taste absolutely divine. A hint of fairy, I should have guessed. You are too good to be true." Suddenly he thought of something, "Do you have any more family? Other than your brother and your Gran I mean. Did your Gran have another child with this fairy?"

She nodded, "Ya but the only one left from my aunt would be my cousin and I don't know if she is still alive."

"What is her name? What happened to her?"

"Hadley, but I don't know what happened to her. She got into drugs. We all assume that she is dead in a ditch somewhere."

Eric jumped to his feet, "Does Hadley know about your abilities?"

"Well...yeah. What's going on Eric?"

"Hadley is dead Sookie, but she is not in a ditch." He let off a string of curses in his native tongue that would both inventive and foul. "We are in danger Sookie. Hadley is the favorite of the Queen of Louisiana. Shit! I bet that is why that fucking Bill Compton is here. His persistence suddenly makes sense to me. The queen will want you for herself Sookie. She will try to take you from me."

"Can she do that?" Normally Sookie would be worried silly, but she instead found herself becoming calm.

"She will try."

"We should go to her before she summons us."

"Yes, of course. We are bonded now, she would have to respect that. The fact that I am still under her rule would work for us." He paced across the floor. "I need to bring you into my business dealings Sookie. Would you be willing to work by my side? To use your abilities? If I make money, the queen makes money. It would still be beneficial to her. She might have the odd job for you though."

"Of course I will Eric, you don't even need to ask. I will need to tell Sam that I got a better job. I almost told him I quit today anyway." Sookie stood up and halted Eric's pacing by putting her arms around him.

He stiffened suddenly and pulled away from her. He motioned for her to be quiet. The next thing she knew, he was gone. She looked around to see what was going on. And then she picked up the thoughts. Gruesome, twisted thoughts that twined around her mind like angry black snakes. She quickly found a corner and put her back to it. Eric would get this sick fuck, whoever he was. She just needed to make sure he didn't catch her off guard. She reached down and picked up the fire poker. Then she heard him in the kitchen. He was trying to be quiet but Sookie had just ingested Eric's blood. Everything was clearer to her with vampire blood coursing through her veins. She silently inched toward the intruder. As soon as she saw his head, she swung the poker. At the last minute she remembered to hold back some of her strength, she was stronger than a normal human right now. It connected with his temple and he immediately crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

She heard Eric roaring with laughter from the kitchen. "Silly me, thinking you needed me to handle this idiot." He came around the corner and picked the man up. "I think I will tie him up. Why don't you call the police love?"

As soon as Eric had him up, Sookie saw that it was Rene Lenier. She remembered earlier that he had been one of the many at Merlotte's that had asked her if she was going to the meeting tonight. She calmly went to the phone and dialed the police. "Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse, do you think you can send someone over to my house please? Rene Lenier just came in my kitchen and tried to kill me." She waited a moment while the girl on the other end went nuts, "Oh no dear, I'm fine. I clubbed him with my fire poker. He went down pretty quick. I have him tied up now, but I would sure appreciate someone coming over and gettin' him." Another pause as the girl assured her that Bud Dearborn was on the way. "Okay thank you much."

She hung up the phone and turned to Eric, "You should leave now love. It would only confuse things if you were here when the cops arrived."

Eric had just finished making sure that the intruder would not be leaving the chair he was sitting in. When he looked at Sookie, she was standing over the prisoner with the poker still in her hands. He couldn't help but beam at her with pride. "You are magnificent Sookie." He stood up, pulled her close, and kissed her. "We still need to talk. Will you come to the house when you are done here?"

Sookie squinted at Eric, "You want me to live with you." It was not a question, she knew that was what he wanted to talk about. "I agree, I'm not safe here anymore. I will need you to keep this queen off of my back and being so close to Bill Compton is dangerous." She paused and smiled at him, "Not to mention the endless pleasure it would bring."

She saw through him so easily. He laughed, "Yes, I think you hit on all the points. Though I had expected that you would need some convincing."

"How about you convince me later? I think I might need lots of convincing." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Now fly away birdie."

"Yes Mistress," he said obediently and moved to the door. He turned and winked at her wickedly before taking to the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

Adele was nice enough to give Bill a ride home from the meeting and he told her that he would help her carry things into the house. He still hoped to get his invitation back. As they approached the house they were alarmed to see police cars outside. The lights reflecting blue and red off of the house and trees. It was an eerie scene. They both instantly assumed that Sookie was hurt.

"Oh no," Adele gasp as she ran to the house forgetting Bill altogether.

Bill got out of the car and started toward the house. Suddenly he was knocked into the trees near the cemetery. He instantly fell into a defensive stance with his fangs extended. He looked up to see Eric snarling at him, his eyes aflame.

"Go home Bill, you are not needed here," the rage in Eric's voice was evident.

"Is Sookie alright?"

Eric grabbed Bill by the throat and propelled him into a nearby tombstone. It crumbled to pieces as Bill's head exploded through it. "Sookie is none of your concern Bill," Eric roared.

"I would never make her do what you did Eric," Bill said as he struggled to stand up. "That was depraved and you know it. If you continue to treat her that way, she will not stay by your side."

"No, you are right, I did not have to make her do that. But you did not see her resist either, did you? She is truly magnificent. It is too bad you never got to sample that sweet flower. She would have never yielded to you as she has so totally to me." He sneered, "And it was totally worth it to see you run out of Fangtasia with your tail between your legs." Eric straightened up and casually folded his arms across his chest. His gaze burned holes into the smaller vampire. "I will not ask you again Bill. Go home, and do not return here."

"Is she just some conquest for you Eric? Is that the only reason you wanted her? Because she was mine?" Bill was slowly retreating. He knew that he was stirring up a hornet's nest, but he needed to see if Eric would toss Sookie aside.

"She was never yours Bill. You were only there to bring her to me. Why don't you go back to that bitch Lorena Bill? I'm sure that she will not be as sweet as Sookie, but she could take your mind off of her at least." Eric almost dared Bill to admit that the queen had sent him.

"You are a savage," Bill spat.

"I am a Viking you fucking moron! I invented the word! And you would do well to remember that you stupid Southerner," Eric's lips pealed back as he exposed his fangs. He flexed and took two steps toward Bill and was thrilled to watch him flee before him yet again. Eric's laughter chased Bill all the way home.

Sookie was sitting in the living room next to Andy Bellefleur when her Gran came running through the front door. "Oh my goodness! Sookie, are you okay? What happened here?"

Sookie jumped up as soon as she saw her grandmother and ran over to give her a hug. "It's okay Gran. I'm fine really."

In the kitchen Rene was screaming loudly, "It's all her fault! Why couldn't she just lie down like the others! That's right you fuckin fang-banger! I know you can hear me! You should be dead! If I don't kill you that demon spawn sure will!"

Sookie turned to Andy and gestured angrily at the kitchen. "You better git him outta here or I'm gonna finish the job! My Gran doesn't need to hear that trash pourin outta his mouth!"

"Yes, well I think we are done here anyways. If you could just come down tomorrow and make a formal statement Miss Stackhouse." Andy got up from the couch and motioned for Kevin and Kenya to bring out the prisoner. He had to be dragged through the house kicking and screaming.

"Oh my heavens," Adele gasp as she watched Rene twist in the arms of the police officers.

"How could you let your granddaughter throw herself at a vampire?" He stared at Adele with wild eyes. Spittle flew from his mouth as he shouted. "It's an abomination just like Dawn and Maudette! Whores of Satan that's what they are!"

Adele surprised them all by slapping Rene as hard as she could. "Don't you dare talk about my Sookie like that!" Kevin and Kenya quickly pulled him out of the house before anything else could happen and shoved him into the police cruiser. Andy nodded to Sookie and Adele and quietly left.

Adele sank gratefully into her chair and gladly excepted the tea that Sookie brought her. "What in the world happened here Sookie?"

Before Sookie could answer there was a knock at the door. She got up and pulled the door open allowing Eric to come in. She instantly hugged him. He reached back and closed the door silently. "They are gone now. We are safe my love." He gently stroked her hair.

"I thought I told you to leave," she smiled up at him. She knew he hadn't really left.

"Yes, well I had to take out the trash," he replied secretly. He didn't want to upset Sookie's grandmother more than she already was.

They both turned back to Adele who was still waiting for an explanation. Sookie sat down next to her Gran and grabbed her hand as she began, "Eric and I were sittin here watching tv waitin for you to come home. And then Eric heard somethin so he went 'round back to check it out. I heard Rene's thoughts Gran, they were all snarly and nasty. So I just grabbed the fire poker and waited for him to come round the corner. Soon as he stuck his head out I wacked him good and he went down like a sack a potatoes. Eric was apparently right behind Rene ready to grab him. But I got him good. We decided we should tie him up and call the cops. I figured Eric should take off though since I was the one that hit Rene and it would only have gotten jumbled up with him being a vampire and all." She paused a moment, "Rene killed those girls Gran. Dawn and Maudette. He even killed his sister if you can believe that. Probably others, I couldn't tell. Any girl that had been with a vampire." She glanced at Eric as he hissed. "It's okay dear, you couldn't have known," she patted his arm.

"How terrible Sookie. I can't believe anyone would have that kind of hatred in them. The things he was spouting off where...," Adele shook her head trying to forget the terrible things he had said about Sookie.

"I know Gran, it's okay though. He's in jail now and he won't be able to hurt any more girls." Sookie got up and hugged her grandmother's frail body. "I was going to go to Eric's tonight Gran, but if you need me here, I'll stay with you."

"Nonsense, I'm not so frail." She lightly swatted Sookie. "I'm fine dear, don't you worry about me. It's you I'm worried about. That man wanted you dead something awful. What if there are more out there like him?"

"Well then maybe I won't be so nice to them," she laughed. "Besides Gran, I'm sure Eric will look out for me."

"Do not doubt that," Eric replied.

Sookie left her Gran and went to her room to pack some clothes. She actually didn't plan on ever staying another night in her Gran's house, but she didn't think that she would drop that bomb just yet.

Eric stood in the door and watched as she stuffed an old suitcase full of clothes and necessities. He could see what she was doing and he decided to help her by finding a duffel bag and stuffing her shoes in it.

When she had filled the suitcase to exploding, she rushed to the bathroom and gathered up her belongings in a smaller case. She half considered sneaking the items by her Gran, but she felt that wouldn't be right. She went back to the bedroom and found Eric sitting on her bed waiting patiently. She looked through the room one more time to see if she had missed anything. In her closet she saw the dress that Pam had picked out for her, she wasn't going to leave that. She didn't want to fold it though. She knew her Gran kept a garment bag in the attic. She ran up to get it. As she was coming down the stairs she decided that she couldn't leave her Gran without telling her.

Adele was in the kitchen cleaning some pans that she had used for the meeting. Bill had actually been very accommodating and the stories he had told were interesting. Especially to the more established families of Bon Temps. She couldn't believe that Rene Lenier had been such a hate filled man. Sookie had sure taken care of him. She was proud of that girl.

Sookie came up next to her Gran and silently started drying the dishes for her. After a long silence she finally started, "I'm not comin back Gran. I'm goin to stay with Eric. I didn't think that tonight was the right time to tell ya. What with Rene being a psycho an all. But I can't leave without tellin ya. I need to be with Eric Gran. We belong together. I hope you can understand."

"Oh my, so soon? Are you that serious?" Adele suddenly felt very lonely. She missed her husband.

Eric stepped out of Sookie's room, "I love Sookie, Adele. And for a vampire that is very strange. But I have loved your granddaughter for a thousand years. My commitment to her is unwavering." His arms encircled Sookie.

"I'll still come by and visit all the time Gran. I'll just be in Shreveport. It's not that far away," Sookie added. "Besides Eric sleeps during the day, I will need someone to pass the time with." She tried to smile for her Gran but she could hear her saddness.

"And what about Merlotte's dear?" Adele was sure she already knew the answer to that one too.

"Honestly Gran I can't even stand bein around him anymore. He doesn't like vampires and he really doesn't like Eric. I know that he's held a torch for me and all but he never said anything until someone else took an interest in me. And then suddenly no one was good enough. Work was hell today, he knows that I can read people and he purposely thought about every nasty thing that he could picture a vampire doing to someone like me." She paused because she hadn't told Eric the full extend of Sam's behavior and she could feel his rage. "Eric has work for me Gran. Something that will let me use my telepathy. I won't have to hide who I am anymore. I can only do that in his world, normal people will never understand me. You know how it's been. How bad growin up was for me."

Adele nodded her head, "Yes Sookie, I know how hard it's been for ya. The kids where mean and the adults where not better. I've always tried to be there for ya and I'm afraid I wasn't always. I sorry that Sam contributed to your problems dear. I really am. I thought that he understood you, it seemed to be the only job that you could hold."

She pulled the plug in the sink to let the water drain and turned to Sookie. "I won't be the one to hold you back from your dreams." Adele embraced her granddaughter. "It will sure be lonely here without you though. You have to promise to come visit me. And you," she pointed at Eric, "you had better make sure she is eatin. She came home starvin, poor thing. I won't stand for that, you hear."

"You are right, it is my fault. I was monopolizing her time," he gave Adele a twisted smile. "Please forgive me. I will take care of her Adele. You have my word, and you should know that I do not give my word lightly."

"Do you intend to marry my Sookie?"

"Yes, I do," he stated without pause.

Sookie's felt her heart do a back flip in her chest. If Eric hadn't been holding her, she might have fallen to the ground.

"However vampire-human weddings are not yet legal in any state and I have not been able to locate a ceremonial knife used in vampire weddings. Rest assured Ms. Stackhouse, I will be marrying Sookie." He hugged Sookie closer to him. "If she will have me that is."

"Oh Eric, of course I will. I already married you once didn't I?" She turned in his arms and embraced him.

"Yes dear but that was an arranged marriage. And originally with my brother as I recall. I must confess it worked out marvelously for me though." He kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Your brother was very good to me Eric." She paused and touched the ever present stubble on his face, "But I always wanted you. I felt bad for lusting after someone other than my husband."

Adele cleared her throat to make sure they remembered she was still in the room. "You will have to come over and tell me stories Sookie. You know how I love history." She was trying not to cry, she hated to admit that Sookie was her anchor.

"I will tell you all that I remember Gran. Maybe you could write it down, it would be fun. And it might help me reconcile my two halves." Sookie wiggled out of Eric's embrace and hugged her Gran tightly.

"Alright Sookie," Adele patted Sookie's back, "It's okay...I just wanted to be sure you had thought about this is all. Don't forget to invite your ole Gran to your wedding."

"It wouldn't be right without you Gran," Sookie said as she kissed Adele on the cheek.

Eric hadn't driven, so they had to pack everything up in Sookie's car. Plus Sookie would have it at Eric's if she needed to go anywhere during the day.

Eric let Sookie drive so that he could use his phone as they traveled. He pulled it out and dialed his child. "Pam, I need you to work your magic on Sookie's attire again. In fact I desire you two to match and I will need a new tailored suit."

"How soon?," Pam replied.

"Tomorrow. We will be visiting Sophie-Anne," he heard Pam hiss on the other end. "Now, now, Pam. I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"What am I committing to by standing at your side Eric?" She knew that Eric had something up his sleeve.

"My goodness, I forgot to tell you Pam, Sookie is going to be assisting us in our business dealings. It must have completely slipped my mind," he looked at Sookie and smiled widely.

"Why in the world would I agree to that?" Pam sounded offended.

"Well because, dear one, she a telepath. Did I forget to mention that as well? How silly of me," he laughed. "Sookie will be sitting in on all of our dealings with humans from now on Pam. And she is to be a constant fixture at the bar. No more police raids or V users. It will be marvelous."

"She can not read vampires than?"

"No Pam, you do not have to worry about her reading your nasty fantasies."

"Alright than," she sounded relieved. "When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as the sun sets, I want you at my house. You two will be allowed time to get ready and we will be underway. I expect to have a beautiful woman on either side of me when I confront the queen." He absently twirled his finger around Sookie's hair.

"Very well than. Should I have Bobby arrange a car?"

"A terrific idea Pam. See that it gets done." He abruptly hung up phone.

"Tomorrow huh?," Sookie was a bundle of nerves.

"You will be fine lover," he smoothed his hand down her arm. "Do not speak unless you are asked a direct question. If it helps, just let Aude handle it. She has experience dealing with royalty."

"You were a Prince?," she looked slightly confused.

"Like unto. As you have said, my father was the chief. His lands were vast. You were a Princess love, our families married us for a reason."


	12. Chapter 12

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

Pam arrived at Eric's with an armload of items that she laid out on the kitchen island. She could hear that Eric and Sookie were still enjoying a shower and chose to leave them alone. She hadn't had time fix her hair and make-up yet and she went to the upstairs bathroom to see to it. She didn't want to see the Queen but she was honored that Eric wanted her at his side. He usually just went by himself. She wondered at his true reason though.

The style of dresses she had chosen where identical, the only variation was in the color. Her dress was a rich shade of purple and it clung to her wonderfully. It had cut out sides and straps that crisscrossed her back. The trim was embellished in silver. The fabric was gathered in a way that created horizontal ripples down its length until just above the knees. Past that it flowed to the ground in a fabric that was almost see through. She had paired up both dresses with simple silver pumps with incredible heals. She decided to leave their hair free with full bodied curls throughout. This was not a hard effect for Sookie and it wouldn't take Pam long to fix.

Eric left Sookie drying her hair standing in the new bathrobe he had bought her. It was a beautiful silky thing that he just wanted to rub himself on. Snapping back to task at hand, he went to retrieve the items that Pam had left for them. As he re-entered the bathroom, he hung Sookie's dress up on the back of the door. He set her shoes down on the counter and from under his suit that he had draped over his arm he pulled out another bag. "This one is from me," he grinned wickedly and handed it to Sookie.

Sookie peeked inside the bag and blushed. She had never actually worn garters before. He had matched them up with some lacy panties and stockings. She looked over to see him eying her expectantly, "Would you like to help me put them on?"

His eyes widened, "Let's start with the stockings." He quickly lifted her up on the counter. He slowly kissed her leg as he pulled the stocking up. Goose bumps sprang up in the wake of his fingers as her arousal echoed his. Her fingers ran through his hair as he moved to the other leg. When he was finished with the stockings, he smashed his lips into hers and reached into the bag for the garter belt. Without leaving her lips he gently put his hands around her waist and attached the belt. Trailing his hands across her butt, he found the first strap and brought it down her leg. He broke their kiss to attach the stockings and he heard her sigh in frustration. He then took out the underwear and gazed into her eyes as he ran them up her legs. When he reached the counter, he lifted her back to the floor gently. He knelt before her and kissed her naval as he adjusted her panties up the rest of the way.

"This will be fun to play with later," he said with a wicked smile. "I should go get dressed," Eric announced as he stood and picked up the suit he had discarded on the counter.

"Tease," she called as he retreated. She could hear him laughing.

As Sookie put the dress on she noticed that it hugged every curve of her body. Pam must have sized her up easily. She guessed that maybe it was a simple thing for a vampire to do. The dress was royal blue and she loved it. Despite the fact that it showed off far more of her body than she was used to. When she had her shoes on she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and Pam was standing there in the same dress except hers was purple.

"I hope I look as good as you do," Sookie observed.

Pam smiled, "Of course dear, I don't dress people poorly. Now let's fix that hair." She pulled a curling iron out of a bag that she had been carrying and went to work.

Sookie was grateful that she had gotten up early to eat, she suspected that she wouldn't get another chance for awhile. At least not until after they had their meeting with the queen. She was nervous about the meeting.

"What do I need to know about tonight Pam?" She chose to use Eric's language since she had promised that she would help Pam with her accent.

"I would say that the main thing is to be respectful. You should not speak unless spoken to," Pam warned.

"Eric told me that as well so it must be important," Sookie smirked.

"You are a human Sookie. Vampires have used and abused humans for ages. You piece it together."

"Is that why you don't like me?"

Pam looked shocked, "I never said that I didn't like you."

"I may not be able to read your thoughts Pam, but I can tell when someone doesn't like me."

"I merely worry about my maker Sookie. You forget, I have his blood too, I can feel all of these emotions that you bring up in him. For a vampire such things are dangerous. He will eventually do something stupid to save your life."

"What if I don't let him?"

"I doubt that you will have much say in the matter," Pam said dispassionately. "He is not likely to give up something he only just recovered after one thousand years."

"I would let him turn me," Sookie stated with conviction.

Pam raised her eyebrow, "Yes, well that would be ideal. Then we could be sisters." She almost sounded excited.

"I did not know you wanted a sister Pam," Eric said casually as he leaned against the door jam.

"I guess it never came up," Pam replied.

"We will talk about this later. We need to get going. You both look terrific," he smiled and bowed to them.

Eric was in a light charcoal suit with a white shirt and a striped tie that had incorporated the colors of their dresses. The suit outlined him perfectly. When he turned around, his coat opened up enough for Sookie to see that the pants hugged his ass delightfully. She let out a whistle of appreciation like a construction worker jeering at a woman.

"I am just a piece of meat to you aren't I?," he asked whimsically as he headed for the door.

"Beautiful, dead, meat. Yes," she nodded.

"I guess I will just have to 'live' with that," he laughed at his own jest.

Instead of leaving through the garage, he led them out the front door. In his driveway a limousine waited for them. The chauffeur stood by the car door and as they approached he opened it for them. Sookie had never been in a limo before, it was quite fun for her. Pam sat in the front with her back to the driver and Sookie sat with Eric in the back. After she had thoroughly explored the entire limo, Sookie curled up next to Eric and took a nap for the rest of the trip to New Orleans.

"Is she worth all this?," Pam asked Eric when she was sure that Sookie was asleep.

"The Queen sent Bill Compton to Bon Temps to procure Sookie."

"Well he sure did a piss-poor job of it," Pam laughed.

"He probably would have succeeded if he had not brought her to Fangtasia. He was still trying last night to get an invitation to her house. He probably would have gotten it if I had not intervened once again." Eric laughed loudly, "I am certainly not his best friend right now."

"Why did you make her humiliate herself in front of everyone at Fangtasia?"

"I could give you reasons. Like I wanted to shove it in Bill's face, which I did. But honestly," he leaned forward with an evil look Pam had seldom seen, "I enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching all those stupid fang-bangers watch what they would never get. I enjoyed watching the vampires stare with lust. And I enjoyed watching my beautiful Sookie do whatever I asked without question."

Pam slapped Eric right in his smug face. "Don't ever treat her like that again," she warned.

"Well look at that, the great Pam has feelings after all," he replied as he wiped away the blood with a napkin. "You really do want a sister don't you?"

"First you almost kill her, and then you degrade her. If I hadn't felt the feelings that you had for her through the bond, I would have thought that you didn't appreciate her at all." Pam turned away from him to watch the landscape speed by, she couldn't look at him anymore.

"I have been a vampire for a long time Pam. I find it hard to be compassionate. Lust, hunger, anger, greed...Those are much easier for me to express. I am having to relearn love." He stroked Sookie's hair gently, "It is very confusing to me that I do not have to hide my ruthlessness from her. It makes me think that I will not have to hide anything. That I can simply be myself..."

Eric stared down at Sookie, both Bill and Pam had warned him now. Sookie had placed her trust so completely in him and he had been intoxicated by it. "I see that I am wrong." He extended his long arm and placed his hand on Pam's knee, "Forgive me, my child, I have not set a good example to you as a maker."

"I am not the one you should be asking forgiveness from," she folded her arms across her chest.

"You surprise me Pam. I did not think you liked Sookie at all."

"She is growing on me."

Sookie felt a gentle nudge at her shoulder that brought her out of her sleep. "We are here lover," Eric whispered.

"Did I mess up my hair?," Sookie asked Pam.

Pam quickly adjusted a few stray strands, "You look beautiful Sookie."

The driver stopped in front of a large office building that was surrounded by what first appeared to be a type of market. There were lines of stalls where vendors where hawking a wide variety of vampire merchandise. Sookie could see that there was even a tour bus parked across the street, full of people snapping pictures.

"And here I thought Fangtasia was bad," Sookie stammered.

"You will be fine Sookie," Eric sent her a calming wave through the bond and watched her visibly relax.

The door opened and Eric stepped out to frantic camera flashes. He reached into the car and extended his hand first to Pam. She exited smoothly to the delight of the crowd. He felt her satisfaction as she basked in the attention. He did not let her get far as he put his arm around her waist. He gently turned Pam away from the car and reached his other hand to Sookie. The crowd murmured again as Sookie joined Eric. He put his other arm around her waist and they made their way to the gate.

Sookie was happy to see that the vampires where matching her steps, she did not think she could concentrate on matching theirs. She was too busy blocking out the roaring voices of the crowd. With great effort she remembered to paste on her fake smile. She felt Eric squeeze her gently to reassure her. In the minds of everyone that witnessed the group she could see how stunning they appeared. Powerful and deadly. Just as Eric had intended.

The guards at the gate clearly meant business. They carried guns and they were decked out in bullet proof vests. Eric stopped in front of one that held a clipboard and stared down at him. "Is the queen expecting you?," the guard asked.

"Doubtful," Eric replied simply.

The guard motioned and a messenger appeared from no where. "Inform the Queen that Eric Northman requests an audience." The messenger nodded and quickly ran off. "Melanie here will escort you to the waiting room," the guard indicated a female guard that had been standing by the door.

They followed the guard silently through the building to a round room that had a small fountain in the middle. There were couches lining the wall and Eric led them to one and sat down. He indicated for them to follow. As they sat to either side of him he draped an arm around each of them. He was delighted to see them each place a hand on his knees. It was completely at odds with Pam's normal behavior but she could act when called upon.

Eric glared at the guard as they waited. He knew that Sophie-Anne's guards always reported everything they heard and saw. No matter how little. He wanted it to be understood that he valued Sookie as much as his own child. And that they were, in fact, his left and right hands. Something unheard of for a human, but Sookie was no ordinary human and the Queen knew that. They were his family, and he would hold them closely.

As he expected, the guard was relieved by another and ran off to report to the Queen. Making them wait longer. After a few moments, the messenger came back and announced that the Queen would see them now. The guard motioned for them to follow. Eric stood and helped each lovely lady up simultaneously. He wrapped his arms around them again and they proceeded.

The door was guarded by two large and intimidating vampires riddled with scares and bedecked with weapons. They said nothing as Eric led his group through. They entered a room that appeared to be a fairly simple office. Sophie-Anne sat at a round table and looked up from the papers she had been apparently examining. Behind her stood a short man with broad shoulders, a child's face, and a large sword attached to his back. And of course the Queen had brought in Hadley who sat in a chair against the wall next to the man.

As soon as Hadley saw Sookie, she brightened and waved. Sookie did not acknowledge her cousin, she instead concentrated on curtseying with Pam as Eric bowed. The Queen had a very youthful appearance and was dressed in a pinstriped business suit that would have looked odd normally but somehow looked tasteful on this small vampire.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Sheriff?," the Queen asked coolly.

"I thought it only polite to introduce you to the newest addition to my retinue, my Queen." Eric drew Sookie forward, "This is Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded telepath. She will be assisting me in all matters involving humans." Sookie bowed again for good measure.

The Queen raised an eyebrow, "Bonded you say? My, my, Mr. Northman. Have you gone soft on me? I don't remember you ever bonding with a human before."

"Well Sookie is unique," he smiled.

"That she is," her gaze fell on Sookie. "My Hadley has told me much about you Sookie."

Sookie nodded.

"Aren't you happy to see your cousin dear?"

"Yes majesty, it is good to see that she is being cared for," Sookie said cautiously.

Sophie-Anne smiled, "You could stay here with her if you wished."

Sookie felt Eric's flash of anger. "Thank you for the invitation ma'am, but my place is with Eric." Eric's anger turned to pride.

The Queen's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure Hadley is sad to hear that Sookie. She was so looking forward to chatting with you."

Sookie had to resist the urge to be rude, "I am positive that could be arranged some time. I would have to check with Eric."

"Very well," the Queen said. Sookie could tell that she was being dismissed and she found her way back to Eric's side. He replaced is arm around her waist.

The Queen's gaze fell once again on Eric, "I should like to hire your Sookie on occasion, should the need arise."

It was not a question. "That is why I presented her to you, your majesty," he nodded his head.

"You, of course, will accompany her as you are bonded."

"My Queen is most gracious."

"We are through here," Sophie-Anne turned back to her paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

When they got back to the car, Sookie breathed a sigh of relief. She sank back into the seat and clung to Eric. Pam pretended to be examining the crowd outside.

Eric stared down at Sookie, "You have honored me tonight my love. You chose me over the Queen. I suspect that she would have treated you better than I have." Eric glanced at Pam who was still busy looking out the window. He got out of his seat and knelt in front of Sookie. As well as he could manage inside of the limo at least. He clasp her hands in his and bowed his head. Sookie looked at him in confusion.

"I have been deceitful with you Sookie," Eric began slowly looking up into her eyes. "I need to beg your forgiveness. You asked me before why I treated you the way I did in Fangtasia..." His eyes fell to her hands, "While the reasons I gave you were true, they were not my true motivation. I was being cruel to you, I see that now. I reveled in my dominance over you. I wanted to see you bent to my will, I was testing your conviction. You have proved it to me yet again tonight and I am such a fool. Despite how barbarous I have behaved, you have continued to stand by me. I do not deserve such devotion."

"You doubted my love for you?" Her outrage was building. "Even after I told Bill that I was yours after knowing you only moments? After I let you rip my throat open and bath in my blood? Welcomed it even!" Tears where streaming down her face now, "I am not some common slave Eric! The only power you have over me is the power I give you! And I am so madly in love with you that I give you everything. That's what love is Eric! Should I hold back Eric? Would you rather I not love you so completely? I do not have to place this trust in you. Just because we knew each other lifetimes ago does not mean that I am required to love you."

"Sookie please...please forgive me." His head was in her lap, he could not look at her.

"Stop the car!," Sookie yelled.

Pam knocked on the privacy divider and the limo pulled to a stop in some random part of New Orleans. Sookie pushed Eric aside and jumped out of the car.

"Sookie! Please! I do love you," Eric pleaded.

"You used to love me Eric, but that was a thousand years ago and you have forgotten what it is," she said sadly as she walked away.

Eric's head fell to his hands, "Follow her Pam. You know where my house is here in New Orleans. I will go back to Shreveport."

"I'm not sure that you should leave New Orleans with the Queen lusting after Sookie. Stay in that vampire hotel," Pam advised.

He nodded, "Yes, you are probably right. I should have waited until we were safely home to tell her. Please take care of her Pam." His agony was evident.

"Like I would a sister," she replied and left the car.

As soon as Sookie was out of the line of site of the limo, she sunk down on a nearby bench. She could feel Eric's despair but she had no desire to save him from it. She stared blankly at the sidewalk.

"I have known Eric a long time now and I have never heard him apologize," Pam said as she sat down next to Sookie. "He has begged forgiveness twice tonight for how he treated you."

"I wonder how much more I will have to go through at his side. It seems to be a dangerous place to be." She turned to Pam, "You know what's really sick? I actually enjoyed it at the time. As soon as he commanded it, every thought I heard coursed with envy. Some even cheered me on. In any other place the thoughts would have been full of disgust. But in Fangtasia such a thing is not looked down upon." She looked away suddenly embarrassed to be admitting such a thing to anyone. "I guess that doesn't make much sense. You must think I'm off my rocker."

"I do not know what that means." Pam stared in confusion. "But I imagine that being telepathic would be quite a different thing to experience. Knowing that no one there would condemn you for what you did...It still does not excuse his actions." Pam woodenly put her arm around Sookie, "Let's get you some food. I see a nice enough restaurant over there. My treat." She smiled wickedly as she held up Eric's credit card. Sookie laughed and let Pam lead her across the street.

The vampire hotel in New Orleans had a lounge where willing donors sold their blood to vampires at a high price. Eric sat in a corner of the lounge staring blankly at nothing in particular. He normally would have purchased a donor but he had lost the taste for them. Sookie's blood was so much more fulfilling than any other humans. He hadn't even bothered to get a bottle of blood.

"You seem to have misplaced your telepath," he heard a voice say standing over him. He hadn't even seen the queen's bodyguard, Andre, approach. Eric had lost himself in thought, and that could prove dangerous to any vampire.

Eric quickly pasted on a smile, "Pam wanted to have a girl's night out. How could I resist my incredibly spoiled child?"

"Really?," he looked amused. "Because I heard it was more like Sookie stormed off and Pam ran after her."

Great that's just what he needed, to be constantly spied on. "Humans can be so unpredictable," Eric replied.

"Perhaps she is not bonded to a vampire that will control her properly," Andre mused. "I'm sure I could make her heel."

Eric's face lost all amusement, "Sookie is mine. How I deal with my humans is not your concern, so long as she does what is required of her."

"I wonder if she will. I noticed that she could not be glamored."

The fact that Andre had even tried was unconscionable and against vampire law. Eric growled, "I am certain the only thing that _you_ could _force_ Sookie to do is stake you. Rest assured Andre, I have influence over her."

"Because you are sleeping with her? Because we all know what a fragile thing that can be. I am quite certain I could perform that task admirably as well," Andre grinned evilly.

"And here Bill thought I had no manners," Eric was becoming calm in his anger.

"Yes, whatever happened to poor Bill?," he laughed.

"What can I say? Sookie choose me."

"Maybe she will choose another in the future."

"You can always dream."

Andre hissed, "Why don't you bring her here and we can ask her?"

Eric laughed, "I think not."

"It was not a request," he glared at Eric. "And no phones. I want to see if you have any sway over her as you say you do."

Eric cursed himself inwardly for not preparing Sookie properly. "Very well. She does not have the car, I do not know how long it will take her to get here."

"That is quite alright, we will just sit here and wait," Andre settled down across from Eric.

Sookie was about to take another bite of her food when next to her Pam shivered. "What the hell was that?," Sookie asked.

"Did you feel it too?," Pam said as she moved to stand up.

"Yes, what is it? If felt like someone dancing on my grave."

"Eric is calling us," Pam was worried. "He has never called you before I take it."

"No, I didn't even know he could do that." Sookie's face scrunched up, "I don't want to see him right now."

"Sookie he knows that you do not want to be near him right now," Pam explained patiently. "The only reason for him to call us now must involve the queen. He may be in danger, though I do not sense that." Pam quickly paid their bill and dragged Sookie toward the door. "We must hurry Sookie. Please do not let your disagreement put Eric in danger." She was almost pleading now.

"Oh Pam, I would never do that. No matter what happened, I do still love him." Sookie hurried to follow Pam.

Outside the restaurant, Pam hailed a cab. When they were inside she instructed the driver and turned back to Sookie. "Do you still feel it?" Sookie nodded. "Describe it for me please."

"It's like he's pullin me to him," Sookie said with a frown. "It is very strange."

Pam nodded, "He only wants you. But he knew that you were with me and you had never been called before. I will have to wait somewhere else. I will check into the hotel if Eric asks." After a moment Pam commented, "It is amazing the call even works on you since you are immune to glamor." She suddenly let out a low hiss, "That is why...You are being tested."

"By Eric? Cause I'm tired of that," Sookie huffed.

"No Sookie, by the Queen," Pam sounded like she was addressing a simpleton.

The cab pulled up in front of a large black hotel that looked very imposing. "Alright Sookie, just follow his call. You will find him. I will be right upstairs."

Sookie stood in the lobby and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Eric, trying to determine where he was. It was not as difficult as it had originally sounded. The closer she got, the easier it became. She realized that she must look like a zombie wondering through hotel. As soon as she turned the corner to the lounge, she saw him. He was sitting next to the large man that had been standing behind the Queen earlier. When she made eye contact with Eric, she could feel his relief at seeing her. Though his face didn't betray it, his emotions pleaded with her to forgive him. She knew that she would, she just wished that he had more time to stew in what he had done.

Sookie walked to Eric's table and sat next to him. She relaxed as Eric put his arm around her.

"How wonderful, she can be called," Andre smirked.

Sookie fought back the urge to say something snide.

"She is a remarkable woman," Eric commented as he stroked her hair.

"I do not doubt that."

"Sookie, Andre here feels that he can provide for you better than I can. That he can show you greater care than what I have given you. As the Queen's second, he has a position of great power among our kind."

Sookie was confused, was Eric trying to get rid of her? She looked up into Eric's eyes but his face was emotionless. She instead probed the bond. She found concern, love, and hope. A desperate, grasping hope. It was the equivalent to a drowning man struggling to breathe.

She turned to Andre, he was very intimidating and she had to swallow her fear. "I am ever Eric's," she stated.

"Is that so?," Andre arched an eyebrow. "Where did you run off to tonight?"

"I was hungry. Pam agreed to take me to a restaurant." She should have suspected that someone would follow them.

"I'm sorry if I doubted your conviction," Andre apologized.

"I suspect that Bill Compton has already told you of my conviction to Eric," Sookie replied coldly.

"Bravo Miss Stackhouse," he smiled. "Bill has indeed told of the lengths that you will go to. In fact the Queen had him tell it in great detail, repeatedly. He was screaming by the end of the night, if it is any consolation"

"It is actually, thank you," she smiled wickedly.

"Oh Eric, she is delightful." Andre leaned across the table and inhaled deeply, "Is that fairy I smell? I have quite the nose for it you know?"

Eric's eyes narrowed as he pulled Sookie into him, "Are we done here?"

"I guess we are," Andre got up and leaned toward Sookie once more inhaling. "You know where to find me Miss Stackhouse, should you tire of the Viking."

"Doubtful, he is very entertaining."

"I have heard that," Andre replied with a laugh as he left.

As soon as Andre was gone, Sookie felt every muscle give way as she fell into Eric and the world went black.

She woke up in a strange room. She was disoriented and scared until she looked over to see that Eric was slumped over in a chair next to the bed she had been sleeping in. He looked very uncomfortable, though she wondered if that sort of thing actually effected vampires. She glanced at the time and realized that she had slept through most of the day. She decided to take a shower and order some room service to pass her time. When she entered the bathroom, she discovered the largest tub she had ever seen and she could not resist it. The tension of the previous night had been too much for her. She could still see Andre staring at her across the table.

Sookie sunk down into the water with a sigh and fell back asleep. She awoke again some time later to the smell of food. She had not gotten around to ordering any food. She assumed Eric must be awake. She felt a stab of pain that he had not held her last night nor had he come to the tub to great her like he usually would have. She silently dried off and put a hotel robe on.

Eric put down the paper he had been reading as he saw Sookie exit the bathroom. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said with a wide smile.

"I guess I was pretty tired," she admitted. "I've never slept that long before." She moved to the food sitting covered on a cart.

"I was not sure what you wanted so I just ordered a breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding? I could eat a horse right now," she saw his confused look and amended, "I am very hungry."

He nodded, "You gave me quite the scare last night. Though Pam assured me that you were fine." He held up the paper, "She tells me that I need to read more Dear Abby to learn about humans."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at that as she sat down to eat. He had gotten her an omelet with bacon, pancakes, diced melon, coffee, and orange juice. In between bites, she looked up at him. He was staring at her intently. It was a little nerve wracking.

She decided to break the ice, "Why did you sleep in the chair? Surely it was annoying."

His expression immediately softened, "I did not think that you wanted me to bother you any further last night."

She pursed her lips, "Well you were wrong."

"Tell me how I can set things right between us."

"Some things are not answered so easily Eric. We need to be able to trust each other. Especially when we have to constantly worry about things like the Queen and her freaky body guard."

"Andre," Eric supplied.

"As you have already surmised, there is little that I wouldn't do for you. I will not have you wave that like a flag in my face." She paused to take another bite and then added, "Tell me Eric, would you do anything that I commanded in such a manner?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"I very much doubt that your vampire politics would let such a thing happen Eric."

"I would have to trust you to not endanger us," he hedged.

She narrowed her eyes, "I want a chair next to yours in Fangtasia."

"Done," he smiled. "Pam is on her way back right now. I will call her." When he got off the phone he turned back to Sookie who was now finished eating. "What else?"

"You did not sleep next to me and you did not come into the bathroom like you always do..."

He nodded.

"You should be punished," she said trying not to grin.

His eyes flared with lust and he bowed his head.

"We are not leaving this room until every inch of it stinks of our sex and you will not be allowed to feed from me. So you had better make sure that mini-fridge is stocked with that crappy synthetic blood because I sure as shittin' am going to feed off of you."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

_AN- **Gratuitous citrus chapter for those that said they wanted it**_

Sookie mentally dug through all of the images and thoughts of the many people that she had come across in her experience as a waitress. Their fantasies had been both graphic and emotion filled. At the time she had been embarrassed to be an unwitting voyeur to their most private thoughts and desires. Now that she had a chance to experiment, she found that she actually had quite a library of smut at her disposal.

She looked at Eric as he stood before her with his head down. He had reveled in his dominance over her and so would she. She was surprised to find that Aude had was very excited about the paths Sookie's mind where taking. They were not so different after all. They were raised in completely different worlds, but they had the same passions and desires. Sookie suspected that as soon as Aude's memories where fully recovered, their melding would be a simple matter. She welcomed it. It made her stronger and more self-confident.

"Take your clothes off," Sookie ordered. "Slowly."

She sipped her coffee as she watched him disrobe. She struggled to keep her interest from her face, though she knew that her emotions would give her away to him. He truly had a magnificent body and it took everything in her to simple admire it. She wanted to jump him, but she restrained herself. Of course he knew how lovely he was and he could not hide his smile as her eyes wandered every muscle.

"Turn around."

She let him stand that way while she picked up his phone. She examined the buttons until she figured out how to take pictures.

"Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs." He was playing her game and it was thrilling. She held up the phone. "Now look back at me." As soon as he did she snapped the picture. She smiled as she examined how it turned out. "This is the photo that I want on the phone you will be buying me." She held it up for him to see. "And if you are really good, I may let you take one of me."

Sookie could feel his lust and desire assaulting her senses. He was trying to rush her into ravishing him and it almost worked. "You will control yourself!," she demanded. She slowly got up and moved behind him. She ran a hand over his ass and the other hand grabbed his erection forcefully. He moaned and his head fell forward slightly. She squeezed his butt, digging her nails into his skin. Sookie then released her hold, pulled her arm back, and smacked him as hard as she could on the back side.

He shook violently and growled in an effort to control himself. Sookie moved to the bed and propped herself against the headboard.

"Now Mr. Northman, you will attend to me," she said wickedly. "And if I feel your fangs so much as prick my skin, I will gag you and you will spend the rest of the night in a corner alone. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Mistress," he replied as meekly as he could. He could not hide his excitement from Sookie though.

Eric had never realized how hard it was to control his fangs. They seemed to have a mind of their own that demanded Sookie's blood. His struggling was not helped by the fact that Sookie had a hold on his hair and was forcing his face into her.

In the throws of her passion, Sookie could feel Eric's blood lust peaking. He would not be able to control himself for much longer. "Stop," she snapped and pulled his head away from her. "Go prepare one of those bottles of blood and bring it to me."

Eric's head rolled back as he roared in frustration. Sookie allowed him his moment to control himself. He pulled out a bottle of blood, unscrewed the top, and put it in the microwave. He used the time staring at the numbers to calm his body.

Sookie stood up and removed her robe. Then she got back on the bed, settling flat on her back. When Eric returned with the bottle, she reached out and took it from his hand brushing his fingers lightly.

"You are being so good, I think I will reward you." She carefully poured out some of the blood on her stomach. "Say thank you," she commanded.

"Thank you Mistress," he choked. Instantly he was straddling her legs and licking her stomach hungrily. Before he could finish all that she had left him, she was pouring more for him. She lifted her shoulders slightly and dribbled the liquid between her breasts, letting it trickle down her torso. His eyes met hers as he moved his way up to her cleavage. She tipped the remainder of the bottle into his open mouth and watched as it colored his teeth and lips. Sookie pulled his face to hers and kissed him roughly. The synthetic blood on his lips tasted like crap and she quickly shoved him away. He held back a low rumble in his throat.

She pushed him aside and stood by the bed. His fists were knotted and his teeth were clenched as he sought to control himself. She watched with interest as his body shook.

"So you can control yourself after all?" She had actually wondered if he could after tearing her throat open. He could not answer her and she could see this. "Lay on your back and do not move."

He rolled over mutely and stared up at her. Sookie used her robe and wiped off his lips tenderly. She bent down, licked his lips, and trailed her tongue along his fangs. He moaned but remained still.

She moved to the foot of the bed. His eyes followed her intently. She lowered her head and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, kissing the tip.

Eric hissed and grabbed the bed with his hands.

She moved up his body until she was face to face with him. His eyes pleaded with her to release him. She positioned herself over Eric and very slowly pushed him into her. Her head flew back and her back arched as she felt his full length inside her. His hands instinctively moved to hold her and she grabbed them before they could.

"Do not make me bind you lover." And pushed his hands above his head. His lips found her breasts as she was stretched above him. She quickly pulled herself off of him and he roared defiantly. "You are being naughty again dear. Are we going to have to start all over?"

"No!," he growled.

"Just for that," she moved back to the chair that she had been sitting in earlier. "Sit up. You will watch me until you learn the importance of controlling yourself." She hooked one of her legs over the arm of the chair so that he could see her clearly. She locked her gaze on him and brought two of her fingers to her mouth. She sucked on them for awhile and then inserted them between her legs. Her thumb moved in circles outside as her fingers probed. Her other hand found her breast and pinched her nipple. She watched him closely as his eyes burned. He wanted to rip her open and she could see that. Sookie saw that he had bitten his own lip and there was blood trickling down his chin slowly.

She stopped what she was doing, put her leg down, and leaned forward. "You see now my love? I only have power over you now because you allow it. You have more strength than I do Eric, but don't you ever forget that I did not have choose you. I chose you because I love you."

"Yes Sookie, I understand." When he talked she saw that he not only bit his lip but also his tongue.

Sookie came across the bed and licked the blood off of his face. She sucked his lips clean and pulled his tongue into her mouth. "Now let's try this again." He was sitting with his back against the wall. She climbed into his lap and took him into her again with a sigh of pleasure. She moved his hands to her ass and wrapped her arms around his neck. She worked her body slowly up and down his entire length. Letting out a moan as she reached the bottom.

After a long time enjoying the slow movements, she gave in to her passion and moved with more fervor. She grabbed his head and smashed her lips into his. Her movements became frantic and he helped her with his hands. They tripped over the edge without leaving each others lips.

"I love you Sookie," he whispered into her lips.

"I love you Eric."


	15. Chapter 15

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

"We have to leave if we are to make it back to Shreveport before dawn Sookie." Eric announced from the floor of their hotel room. They were both exhausted from the nights exploits.

Sookie let out an exasperated sigh, "You know I never did get down to the police station to sign my statement. I bet they are irritated with me." She chuckled slightly. She had been so worried about the Queen that she had completely forgotten Rene Lenier. And Eric had a way of making her forget everything. "Plus I only left a message with Sam, I bet he's fit to be tied right now."

"You want to tie him up?" Eric sounded almost hurt.

"No Eric, I mean he's probably mad at me," she explained.

"Oh please let me talk to him," he rumbled.

"You are so bad," she swatted him lightly. "You can come if you want, but I doubt that I should leave you two alone."

It took them sometime to untangle themselves. When Sookie looked around the room she was shocked at the carnage they had left in their wake. Tables were broken, curtains torn, pillows destroyed, she even recalled ripping the bedsheets at one point to serve as restraints.

"I think you are going to be paying a pretty penny to this hotel," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Money well spent," he remarked from behind her as he slipped his arms around her waist. He nibbled on her ear as her eyes wandered the scene. He wondered if she even remembered half of it, she had been crazed. It had been ecstasy. "Only you could have done this to me Sookie. No one has _ever_ had me in such a manner. Not even Aude," he added.

"She wanted to," Sookie said as she turned in his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"You are not so different you know."

"The more I remember, the more I realize that," she nodded. "Her different life experiences made her tougher in some ways. But where she might dream of punishing you, she would have never followed through with it."

"I might have to misbehave more often," he teased.

"Hrm, maybe I will need to be punished in the future," she looked up at his through lidded eyes.

His eyes flew wide open, "You know exactly what to say to drive me mad Sookie."

Sookie wiggled out of his arms and ran for the bathroom. He caught her against the door and showed her exactly how crazed her words had made him. The door broke off of its hinges and he laughed at yet another hotel expense. He vaguely recalled taking a shower and when they came out they had to dig through the debris to find their clothes.

Sookie laughed and held up the tattered remains of her stockings for Eric to see. During the night she had put on them and the garter belt. Eric was right they had been fun. "I think we destroyed your present," she giggled.

"I think I just need to give you a credit card for all the clothes I destroy," he laughed. "Put it on my tab, as they say." He arched his eyebrow, "It is a good thing that I am wealthy. I intend to ruin many of your clothes."

"Well it's not entirely your fault," she said as she struggled to get into her dress.

"You know that you do not have to worry about money anymore Sookie. I will provide for you."

"I still intend to pull my own weight Eric. Let's get back so we can find that prick that has been stealin from ya."

"Exactly my thoughts," he smiled. "I'll have Pam arrange a meeting after closing tomorrow night. You can interview the employees."

Sookie nodded, "Sure, that seems simple enough." She looked at him wickedly, "What do I get if I find the bastard?"

"Naughty girl," he laughed as he put on his clothes. "What do you want lover?"

"Judgin from this mess," she motioned around the room, "we need a place where we can do this when we want. Without destroying your house. Maybe a room made..." She winked at him.

He growled, "I will build a whole other house for it if you so desired."

"Well I doubt that is necessary. You may have that kind of stamina, but I sure don't. I'm so tired right now I can't even tell ya."

"You have every right to be. Come, let me carry you." Eric held his arms out to Sookie. "You can sleep on the way home."

Sookie was so exhausted she couldn't refuse his generous offer. As soon as he had her in his arms, she rested her head against him and fell to sleep. He could stay like this forever.

On the way to the elevator, he stroked her hair lightly. She had shown him an entirely different side of himself tonight. For someone that had been alive as long as he had, such things simply did not happen. His maker had forced him to do things, but he had never enjoyed it. He never even thought he could. Sookie had been right, it had all hinged on trust.

Another vampire was in the elevator when he entered with Sookie. He was smaller then Eric, but then again most vampires where. He was thin and had long brown hair. He stared at them with an approving grin and Eric saw that his fangs had dropped.

"I'm afraid I completely wore her out," Eric couldn't help but saying.

"She looks delicious," the stranger replied with obvious lust.

"Oh I did not feed from her," Eric laughed. He felt a puckish need to have fun with this vampire.

"What!"

Eric smiled broadly and looked down at the smaller vampire, "She forbade it."

"Why the hell would you agree to that?," the look on his face was full of dismay.

"Because it was fun," Eric explained with a wink. "You should see our hotel room," he laughed and exited the elevator.

He made his way to the front desk. "Did you enjoy your stay Mr. Northman?," the lady behind the counter asked.

"A bit too much much I am afraid." He shifted Sookie to one arm and pulled out his money clip. He thumbed out five hundreds and stared into the woman's eyes. "Be sure to give this to the poor soul that has to clean my room." Normally he would have just left it in the room for the maid to find but with Sookie in his arms he had forgotten. At least the desk clerk was human and he could glamor her to make sure that it was done.

"Of course," she replied blankly.

"Is my rental here?"

"Yes sir, here are the keys," she handed them to him. "You have a great night sir."

"I already have," he laughed as he went to his car. The rental agency that he used knew that he liked sports cars and they did not disappoint. They had gotten him a black Viper. He smiled as he lowered Sookie into the car. It was a good thing that she was asleep because he fully planned on driving very fast.

Sookie woke up before Eric and decided to call her Gran. It had been a couple of days and she already missed her.

"Good evenin," Adele answered wearily.

"Heya Gran, how are you holdin up?"

"Oh my goodness, Sookie. It's so good to hear ya. I've been worried sick. The police keep calling here lookin for you but ya never left me a number to call dear. And Sam Merlotte has been lookin for ya too. You have everyone so worried honey." Adele's voice was trembling with emotion.

"I know Gran. I'm sorry. Eric and I had to go to New Orleans on business. I completely forgot to leave you a number. You have a pen? I'll give you Eric's cell. I should have my own soon and then you can yack at me whenever ya want."

"Okay hun, go ahead." Adele jotted the number down on a pad she kept by the phone. "You know Bill has been comin around. I know that Eric didn't want me to let him in, but I have been writin down his recollections of the Civil War and such. He's been awful nice. All things considered."

Sookie was worried about Bill hanging out with her grandmother. "Well that's good that you have someone to talk to Gran. You let me know if he does anything weird, okay? Eric will take care of him."

"Oh no, it's nothin like that Sookie. He's been a perfect gentleman."

"Alright Gran," Sookie wasn't so convinced but she could tell there was no arguing with her Gran. "I'm going to the police station as soon as Eric wakes up, so they shouldn't bother ya anymore. I'll have a talk with Sam too. I know I've put that off for way to long."

"Are you ever going to tell Jason dear? He heard about you and Rene but he still doesn't know what's going on and he is worried too. I know he doesn't always show it, but he cares about you too Sookie."

"I'll probably see him at Merlotte's tonight," Sookie admitted that she hadn't really thought about her brother much beyond clearing him of crimes she knew he hadn't committed. She should be thanking him, he was the reason that her and Eric where together. Somehow she doubted that Jason would see that as a good thing though.

"So how was New Orleans dear? I know you haven't been there since you were a little girl."

Sookie spent a long time going into detail about the places that she had been to in New Orleans. Except the Queen's house. Her Gran didn't need to know that they had gone there to see the vampire Queen of Louisiana. She seemed particularly interested in the vampire hotel and how it differed from a regular hotel.

When she was done talking on the phone, she took a shower, and went to the kitchen to see what food Eric had gotten her. She was shocked at the amount of food. He had gone overboard and she was sure that most of it would spoil in the fridge. She laughed. She would have to remind him that she was only one person. She started the coffee while she cut up some of the fruit. It would spoil the quickest and she was more than willing to eat it.

Eric silently came into the kitchen and kissed Sookie's neck. He was wearing jeans and a black tank top that showed off his arms gloriously. She had chosen jeans originally as well. But had swapped it at the last moment for a frilly skirt and a t-shirt that was two sizes too small for her and exposed her stomach.

"Humans taste so much better when they have had fresh food," Eric commented.

"Is that why you bought me enough to kill a horse?," she laughed.

"Maybe," he answered with a grin. "This one right here is my favorite," he pointed to the mango that she had taken a bite of. He gave her a sly look.

"Well I'll keep that in mind," she smiled. Then she remembered, "You know Gran let Bill in the house? He's been regaling her with stories of the Civil War. Somethin she could never resist..."

"I do not understand why he is even still here," Eric mused.

"Ya, I dunno, but I told her to call if he gives her any troubles. I gave her your number, I hope that's alright."

"Yes, of course, that is perfectly fine."

When she finished eating they got into his corvette and headed to the Renard Parish police station. She walked in with her hand in Eric's and Kenya stared up at them with shock. Eric smiled at Kenya in the way he always did when he was trying to be charming.

"Oh my Sookie. So is this here why you haven't been in?," she gestured to Eric.

"I had to go out of town on an important business matter," Sookie said defiantly. "And _this_ is Eric Northman, Kenya."

"Pleased to meet you," Eric replied pouring on more charm.

"Sorry if I'm a bit snippy Sookie, they almost had to let Rene go you know. Since you didn't sign a formal statement and all. If he hadn't been goin on like he was about how he killed those other girls..."

"I'm sorry for the trouble Kenya. He definitely doesn't deserve to be let go though that's for sure." Sookie couldn't believe they had even considered it.

"Well we wrote it all up," she handed Sookie the paper. "I just need for you to read it and sign it. And you will have to show up at his trial Sookie."

"Oh, alright then. I'll have to be sure to get some sleep that day," she chuckled as she started reading the report.

"What are you doin now Sookie? Your Gran said you moved out and Sam said you quit. Seems so sudden." Kenya eyed Eric suspiciously.

"I got a job in Shreveport and I moved there to be closer," Sookie replied without looking up from the paper. Eric squeezed her hand gently.

"Well how can we get ahold of ya to tell ya when the trial is?" Kenya could sense the bull-shit.

Sookie saw that Kenya wouldn't give up until she gave her something, "Just call Fangtasia." She looked up at Kenya and smiled.

"That vampire bar?"

"That's the one," Sookie stated simply.

"What the heck are you doin there? If I might ask," she glanced nervously at Eric.

"Human Resources."

Eric let out laugh and handed Kenya his card. "Leave a message if you call during the day."

Kenya took a look at the card and eyes got wide. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't realize that you owned the place Mr. Northman."

"Not at all. I am used to humans hating me," he replied.

Sookie signed the paper and looked up at Kenya, "That all you need?" She was getting annoyed at Kenya's thoughts and just wanted to be gone.

Just then Bud Dearborn came around the corner. "Oh hey Sookie! I'm sorry I didn't make it to your house the other night. Did you know that someone up and killed that Lafayette fella that night?" He stopped as he finally saw Eric, "Oh hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Sheriff Bud Dearborn."

Eric smirked at the Sheriff title. "Eric Northman," he nodded.

"Who the hell would kill Lafayette?," Sookie was shocked.

Bud shook his head, "Guessing it's a hate crime. Still haven't found anything to go on."

"People can be such bigots," she said with disgust making sure she looked at Kenya.

"That's the truth of it," he agreed.

"Well you two have a good night we need to get goin," Sookie said as she turned to leave.

"Good night Sookie," Bud said cheerfully, "nice to meet you Mr. Northman."

"Likewise," he said politely.

"Well that was fun," Eric said when they got back to the car.

"If you say so," Sookie shook her head. "That Kenya was getting on my last nerve."

"You should have heard her pulse race when she read my card," he laughed.

"I didn't have to, I could hear her thoughts. She thinks I enjoy being passed around by vampires."

"I could glamor her," he offered.

"It's fine, I've heard far worse..."

"I think I actually like your Sheriff."

"Bud's a nice guy, but he's not my Sheriff," she said with a wicked smile.

He stroked her cheek with his finger. "Now where is this Merlotte's place?"

It looked to be a busy night at Merlotte's. The little parking lot was nearly full as they pulled up. Eric took care to park far away from anyone else. It was clear that he loved his car.

Before she could start toward the door, Eric grabbed her back and kissed her roughly. He could feel her tension melt away as he held her close. They stayed that way for awhile until Eric was certain she had pulled herself together. These were former co-workers and people that had known her her entire life that she would be facing and he understood her unease.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"I am right here lover," his hand held her firmly about the waist.

They walked in the door together. Sookie ignored all of the stares as she made her way to Sam's office. Sam was tending the bar and when he saw Sookie heading to the back, he followed. He hadn't actually believed that Sookie had hooked up with Eric Northman until now. Sookie might have ignored everyone but Eric stared holes into Sam the moment they came through the door. Shivers went up and down his spine at the thought of Sookie with Eric.

Eric entered Sam's office with Sookie and immediately sat down in Sam's chair behind his desk. He refused to let Sookie go though and pulled her down with him. He put his feet up on Sam's desk and calmly waited for him to walk in. Idly he played with Sookie's hair. She hooked her arm around his neck and sunk her head onto his shoulder.

Sam entered his office and to see that Eric had practically claimed it as his own. He eyed Eric's feet on his desk and couldn't hide his disgust at how Sookie had draped herself on him. As soon as he closed the door, Sookie sat up straight and turned to look at him.

"You will leave my Gran alone Sam Merlotte," she commanded. Sam was surprised that Eric had let her talk at all. "She doesn't need you callin her all the dang time and getting her all riled up over nothin."

Sam saw Eric smirk at him. Eric was playing with him and enjoying it way too much. "It's not exactly over nothin Sook. You up and disappeared from Bon Temps altogether and people are worried. I'm worried," he amended.

"I appreciate the concern Sam. But as you can see, I'm fine."

"Are you Sookie? Where are you workin now anyway? You didn't say on the message." He couldn't believe that she had just left him a message saying that she quit. It was completely unlike her to be so discourteous.

"I'm working for Eric." As soon as she said his name, Sam saw her stroke Eric's arm.

"Oh Sookie," he moaned, "you didn't tell him what you could do..."

"Like you were gonna tell me about you turnin into an animal?," she snapped.

"I never gotta chance cher," he argued. He heard Eric hiss at the affectionate term he always used with Sookie.

"Ya like you didn't know me for years before I met a vampire," Sookie said ignoring Eric's hiss. "All those little dirty secrets I know about everyone in Bon Temps already and you couldn't trust me with yours? Have I ever blabbed about the fucked up shit I know about people Sam?" She held up her hand before he could answer, "You know what? I don't care, I don't care about any of that Sam. What really irritates me is that the only reason you are mad right now is because I'm with a vampire. And did I have to work all day seeing the all messed up stuff you could imagine played out over and over."

"Yes Sam, tell me why you intentionally harmed my Sookie after she warned you that it would upset me?," Eric finally spoke. The look on his face sent Sam back a few steps.

"I...I'm sorry..," Sam stammered. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Sookie. I wasn't thinking."

"Why can't you just be happy for me Sam? I'm happier with Eric than I have ever been in my life." Eric beamed and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Yes why are you with Eric? What happened to Bill?" _At least Bill didn't have a reputation for tearing through women._

Sam didn't even know it but he was starting in with the images again. Sookie jumped out of Eric's lap and before Sam could blink she was on him. Eric's blood was flowing through her and she was not only fast but strong. She slapped him so hard across the face that his head bounced into the wall. A red mark instantly appeared on his cheek. She moved to do more but Eric grabbed her before she could.

Sam stared up at Sookie in shock. She was such a little thing and she had sent him flying. Suddenly he realized why as he saw Eric move to stop her from beating him further. "You have had his blood!"

"That is none of your business! I told you I didn't want to see anymore of that crap playing out in your head! I'm goin out there to talk to my brother and then I'm never comin back to Merlotte's! And you have yourself to thank Sam! Don't bother my Gran anymore either," she added as she stormed out the door.

Eric paused and looked down at Sam. "We are bonded. I know you know what that means, so do not bother her again. Or you will not like the consequences," he growled.

Sookie stood in the hallway waiting for Eric. She had to calm down before she faced what was sure to be another fight. She felt Eric's arms around her and again it soothed her in a way that nothing else could. She sighed and leaned into his embrace. Savoring the moment while it lasted.

"It will be fine my love," he murmured in her ear. "I won't leave your side."

Sookie made her way to Jason's accustomed table. He was sitting with Hoyt Fortenberry. Normally Rene Lenier would be sitting with them, they had all been good friends.

When Jason saw his sister he jumped up and gave her a hug. "Oh my god Sook! Where have you been?" He seemed to not even see the huge vampire holding Sookie. "I've been worried sick ever since I heard about Rene. I'm so sorry about that by the way."

"I'm fine Jason, thank you. And you had no way of knowin how crumby Rene was."

"He was my best friend Sook. You would think if someone knew, it would be me." He looked down at his feet.

"Jason can we go talk outside?," Sookie asked. Everyone in the bar was looking at them.

"Sure Sook." It seemed he just now registered that Eric was holding Sookie closely. Jason eyed Eric up and down, then turned and headed for the door.

"Jason, I would like you to meet Eric Northman," Sookie said when they were outside. "Eric, this is my brother Jason Stackhouse."

Jason ignored the introduction, "So you only like vamps now huh?"

"Just this one," Sookie said with as much control as she could muster.

"Oh ya? What happened to that Bill fella?"

"I'm not with him," she replied simply.

"So you went and found another vamp, is that it?"

"Jason, I love Eric," she announced defiantly.

"Oh what the hell? Sookie! Vamps can't love!" Jason started pacing furiously.

"You know you are starting to sound like Rene?," Sookie said angrily.

"Ya well maybe he had it right! It's not natural Sook, that's all there is too it."

"I don't really care whether you like it or not Jason. I only came here cause I want you check in on Gran from time to time."

"You moved in with him?," he thrust his finger in Eric's direction. "Do you have a death wish Sookie? He will kill you!"

Suddenly Sookie's back went straightened up, "You will not talk about Eric like that Jason! I have had enough of everyone's hatred. Gran is the only one that actually seems happy for me."

"Wait. Gran is okay with all this?"

"You have any girl you want, anytime you want Jason. So I don't expect you know what it's like to be alone for so long..."

"Oh Sook, it's not like that. I just dunno why you can't find a normal guy." Jason felt sorry for his sister but he didn't see how hooking up with a vampire was the solution.

"I know you like to ignore the fact that I can read people's minds Jason, but that don't make it any less true. How am I supposed to be with a guy when all I hear is him wondering if my boobs are real?"

"You don't hear vamps?"

"No, I don't."

"Where are you working now Sookie?," he seemed to be changing gears.

"Fangtasia."

"Fuck Sookie!," Jason kicked a rock across the parking lot. "How can I know that you are safe there Sook? I'm supposed to watch out for ya..."

"That is what I am for," Eric said staring down at Jason.

"Ya and how do I know that she is safe from you? Whoever the hell you are," Jason's hands were gesturing wildly.

Eric's eyes flared and he gently moved Sookie behind him. "I will tell you _who_ I am," he bit back a snarl. "I am the oldest vampire in this immediate area. That means that they do not dare piss me off! You would do well to learn from that. And I own Fangtasia," he added.

"Let's go Eric," Sookie said before he could hurt her brother. "I've done what I came to do."

Eric immediately calmed and turn to embrace Sookie again. "Very well my love."


	16. Chapter 16

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

Jason watched Eric leave with Sookie in his arms. He could not believe how Sookie was acting. But what was even worse was that his Gran had been okay with all of this. He looked down to check his watch. If he hurried, he might be able to catch his grandmother awake.

Jason pulled up to the farmhouse and saw that the lights were still on. He lightly tapped on the door as he opened it. "Gran?," he called out.

"I'm in here Jason," she replied from the kitchen.

Jason walked in to see his Gran doing some dishes. He picked up a towel and helped her dry them. "So I saw Sookie just now," he began.

"She said she would talk to you," Adele confirmed.

"What is she doin hangin out with that vamp Gran?"

"I don't expect you to understand real love Jason. I'm sure you have never experienced it first hand."

"How can you sit there and tell me that that vampire loves Sook?" Jason was waving his hands frantically.

Adele sighed, "Listen Jason, I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise to keep quiet." She finished up the dishes and sat down at the table.

"What's going on Gran?" Jason went to the fridge and got a beer before he sat down across from his grandmother.

"Do you remember back when Sookie was young? She used to have dreams whenever she got upset." She waited as Jason nodded. "In these dreams she would see a man, he would hold her close, and she would feel better."

"Ya I remember it being pretty creepy. 'Cause it wasn't any man that we knew, like a relative or nothing."

"She was recallin someone from a previous life, someone who loved her," Adele looked at Jason to see if he understood.

Jason's eyebrows knit as he thought about this. "You want me to believe that Sookie had a past life?"

"Think about it Jason, if vampires exist then why wouldn't past lives?"

He waved his hand impatiently, "What does this have to do with anything Gran?"

She shook her head, Jason could be so dense sometimes. "Eric is the man that she dreamed of Jason. He is the man that she knew in a past life."

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me!"

"No Jason, It's true. He knew her the moment he saw her. Their life together dates back to when he was a human." She paused to get herself some tea from the fridge.

"Their life together?" Jason got up and started pacing the kitchen.

She sighed and looked directly at Jason, "When has Sookie ever loved a man Jason? Or even had a crush on a guy? Are you really going to tell her she can't now?"

"He's not just any guy Gran, he's a vampire."

"Oh so what? Let Sookie make up her own mind. You don't see me fuming about all the women you are with all the time do you?" Adele scowled at Jason.

"It's not the same Gran. My girlfriends won't drain my blood."

"No but they will give you deadly diseases," she snapped. "Leave them alone Jason." She knew that it would not end well if Jason tried to take Sookie from Eric.

"We might as get her coffin ready then."

"Get out of my house Jason Stackhouse! And don't come back until you can be more civil." She thrust her finger at the door.

Jason knew that there was no talking to his grandmother now. He got up and left.

Outside the house, Bill Compton watched as Jason drove away. He smiled to himself, he finally had information he could use. He knew that sticking around the Stackhouse residence would pay off eventually.

This time when they entered Fangtasia, they went through the back door to avoid the crowd. Eric led Sookie to his office. He watched her face as she surveyed the barely organized clutter that was his office. "I'll be just a moment," he announced as he sat at his desk. She nodded and sat down on the couch. He flipped on his computer and checked his emails. Some of which required his attention and response. He is so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Sookie examining the books he had on shelves covering one wall.

He finished just as someone knocked at the door. "Enter," he said simply. Pam stepped in the door. "Have you arranged the meeting?," he asked her.

"Yes, though your accountant complained about not getting any sleep," Pam smirked.

"Well he will just have to get over that," Eric announced angrily.

"He is the one that brought this all to your attention, maybe you should give him some slack."

Eric laughed, "Not a chance. This whole incident has me very irritated."

"What if it's not a human?," Sookie blurted out.

Both vampires hissed at that thought. "You will have to tread lightly if that is true Sookie," Eric warned. She nodded her understanding. "Come lover, let us go see the new chair that Pam got for you," he smiled broadly holding out a hand to Sookie.

They entered the bar hand in hand. Ignoring the crowd they made their way to the chairs. Sookie saw that Eric's chair was ancient and undoubtedly uncomfortable. Whereas the one that Pam had gotten for her was pretty and had plenty of cushioning. It had claw feet and the arm rests curled ornately at the ends. The wood of the chair was painted black and the padding was red. Sookie suspected that was in keeping with the design scheme of the bar. She would never have it in her house, but here it looked wonderful.

Sookie turned her head, "Thank you Pam."

Pam actually looked touched, "You're welcome my dear."

Eric's hand did not leave Sookie's as they sat down together. The crowd was less shocked than he thought they would be. He surveyed them without interest as he had always done. But it was different holding Sookie's hand, it was somehow less dull.

After awhile Sookie leaned next to him, "There is a V dealer in your alley."

He raised his eyebrow, "How far do your talents reach?"

"It's a lot easier to use my abilities when I have had your blood," she explained.

"Wonderful," he smiled. He motioned for Pam. "Sookie here tells me that there is a V dealer in our alley," Eric informed Pam when she arrived. "I know how much you like to handle them yourself."

"Gladly," she laughed and disappeared.

A fight broke out a short time later and Sookie leaned over to Eric again as they watched. "That guy wants a vampire to kill him," she explained. She tilted her head slightly as if listening harder. "He's dieing anyway. From some kind of disease. So he thought he would irritate a vampire enough to handle it for him."

"And what do you think should happen?," he asked.

"Lemme talk to him," she said as she got up.

The vampire that was being harassed had his hands up and was backing away from the obviously crazy human. He was looking at Eric to see what he should do when he say Sookie walking up. The vampire quickly backed away even further, knowing he should not touch Eric's woman.

Sookie nodded to the vampire and turned to the human. "What are your wife and kids gonna do when you die Henry?," she asked him.

His eyes widened, "H...how...how do you know all that?"

"Does that really matter? Are you gonna make me go tell your wife that you came into Fangtasia looking to die?"

"Who are you?"

"I can certainly arrange to have a vampire kill you if that is what you really want. But I really don't wanna look into your kids eyes the next day when I have to tell them that their dad was too chicken shit to live." She stared at him defiantly. He looked at his shoes in shame. "Why don't you go home and kiss you wife and kids. And don't come back to Fangtasia Henry," she added as she turned to leave.

Henry watched as this strange girl made her way through the crowd. His eyes got big as he saw her sit next to the powerful vampire. He wasn't sure who she was but he was sure he shouldn't tempt fate twice. He hurried out the door of the bar.

"That was entertaining," Eric said as Sookie sat back down next to him.

"I'm glad you thought so," she said sadly. "I feel bad for him. He knows he will die and he is in incredible pain."

"I could take away his pain if you wished it," he offered.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Whatever he's got, he could actually live quite awhile and I wouldn't deprive his family of that."

Eric lifted her hand to mouth and kissed it gently. "No one can dodge their fate Sookie."

She looked up at him with a confused look. "Isn't that what you did when you became a vampire?"

He shook his head. "No Sookie, my fate was to become a vampire. I was born to it."

Sookie nodded, she admitted that fate obviously had a hand in her meeting Eric.

The rest of the night passed without incident. As the last of the customers was shuffled out, Eric called to Pam, "Have the accountant brought in first."

Eric led Sookie to table in the middle of the room and motioned for her to sit down. He smiled down at her encouragingly. Long Shadow was at the bar watching as Pam escorted the accountant in. Eric's smile immediately vanished as soon as the human entered and he moved to stand behind Sookie, his hands on her shoulders.

Sookie smiled at the accountant as he was shown to the chair across from her. He was looking at Sookie with wild eyes. He was sure that he would die tonight and he had no idea what role she played in this.

"It's okay Bruce. I don't bite. Sit down let's talk," she motioned to the chair that he had been unwilling to occupy.

He glanced at Eric standing behind Sookie and cautiously sat down. Sookie could see that this would be much harder with Eric lurking in such a manner. She reached up and patted his hand. Through the bond she lightly repelled him, hoping he would get the hint. Eric bent down and lightly kissed Sookie on the cheek. He then stepped back and took up a chair at the bar.

As soon as Eric retreated, the accountant sat down. "So I hear you are the one that discovered the missing money," she started. Sookie reached her hand out as if to comfort him. She found that contact always gave her direct windows into people. He took her hand without thinking and she held it lightly. She could feel that Eric did not like watching her hold hands with another man.

"Yes...," Bruce said hesitantly.

"You did a good job. You were correct in bringing it to Eric's attention as soon as you found it," she glanced at Eric as if telling him to take it easy on the poor man. "This man didn't do it," she announced.

"You may get your precious sleep now Bruce," Eric proclaimed. "Pam, bring in the next one."

Sookie looked up at the next candidate and suppressed a laugh. It was obvious that this one enjoyed working at Fangtasia a lot and she had the scares to show for it. She had on a long trailing black dress that showed off too much cleavage. Her hair was strawberry blond and ragged. She glanced around and calmly sat down in the chair that Pam led her to. She could not hide her open disgust of Sookie.

"You will answer Sookie's questions Ginger," Eric demanded.

"Yes, master," Ginger replied meekly.

Sookie reached out to take Ginger's wrist and she flung Sookie's hand away. "Don't touch me," she screeched.

"Pam, hold Ginger still," Eric commanded, and Pam appeared instantly. She held Ginger's upper arms as she thrashed her head about.

Sookie took her hand forcefully and looked into Ginger's eyes. "Did you take the money?"

Ginger didn't reply, instead she screamed. Long and loud she screamed as Sookie sifted through her mind. It was like looking at swiss cheese, there were so many holes. Sookie quickly got all of the information that she could so that she wouldn't have to listen to this screaming anymore. She let go of Ginger's hand and she still wouldn't stop yelling.

"Stop shouting please," Sookie asked barely hiding her irritation. Ginger completely ignored her and continued screaming at the top of her lungs. Sookie sighed and slapped her soundly. Ginger's eyes widened and she stifled yet more screaming. Sookie looked up at Pam, in Eric's language she said, "I suspect that whoever did this has glamored Ginger. She knows who did it, but she can't tell me." Sookie heard Eric hiss behind her. "I need to talk to her closest friend."

"Bring in Belinda," Eric supplied.

Pam dragged Ginger out and came back with another barmaid. Belinda was dressed much the same as Ginger but she seemed older and slightly wiser than her predecessor. She silently sat down and excepted Sookie's hand without question.

"Which vampire has Ginger been seeing?," Eric asked.

"Anyone that would have her," Belinda smirked. Sookie was assaulted by many vampire faces as Belinda recalled all the vampires that Ginger had claimed to be with. It felt like flipping through someone's rolodex. Most of the faces where unknown to her. A few of them she had seen in Fangtasia though she doubted they had access to the money. Then one face popped up and she was sure she had her answer.

"You are standing by your thief, my love." Sookie whispered in the ancient tongue, her eyes not leaving Belinda.

Eric immediately pounced on Long Shadow. Holding him in his iron arms. "Where is my money you son of a bitch?" Eric snarled into Long Shadow's ear.

"What? You believe this human?" Long Shadow exclaimed.

"Of course I believe Sookie you idiot. We are bonded, I would know if she lied to me." Eric tightened his hold on Long Shadow. "Here is what you are going to do. You are going to repay me my sixty thousand dollars, plus an extra ten thousand and I will consider letting you leave my area alive."

Long Shadow seemed to be weighing his options. As his eyes met Sookie's he hissed loudly.

"It would be a huge mistake to hurt my Sookie, Long Shadow," Eric growled.

"Fine," Long Shadow agreed reluctantly.

"Pam get my laptop," Eric instructed. Pam disappeared only to reappear a moment later, placing the laptop on the bar in front of the two vampires. "I am going to let go of your hands so that you can transfer the money to my account. But do not get any crazy ideas, I am not leaving your side."

Long Shadow nodded and Eric's hands quickly moved from Long Shadow's arms to his neck. Eric watched him carefully he typed in the necessary information. "Do not get any crazy ideas about vengeance. I am going to be calling your maker to inform him how generous I was to let you live." Eric turned Long Shadow toward the door. "Pam, you will be escorting Mr. Long Shadow here out of my area." He let go of the vampire as soon as he was sure that Pam had his arms. As soon as they were out the door, Eric was on his phone.

Sookie took Belinda and led her out the back. "Who are you?" Belinda asked as she was exiting the door. "You just showed up outta no where and now you are sitting at Eric's side. I don't get it."

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Eric's. That's all you really need to know dear." Sookie waved at her, "Have a good night now." Belinda had a confused look on her face but she decided not to pursue it any further.

Sookie went back inside to find the rest of the people that were sitting in the employee area. She quickly scanned them to see if they had been hiding anything else that Eric should know about. Satisfied, she informed them that they could all go home. "Thank you for your time," she added. They all stared at her a moment wondering if they had just inherited yet another boss, then they quickly hurried out the door to their cars.

"That could have gone much worse," Eric said as he folded his arms around Sookie. "If I had been forced to kill Long Shadow, it would have just cost me more money to his maker. Hot Rain promised to punish him brutally and thanked me for letting him live. Thank you lover." He nibbled her ear tenderly.

"Do you think he will punish him?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"He recognizes how close his progeny came to his final death. He also agreed to my demands of him never coming back into my area. It is the job of the maker to keep his children in line," Eric explained. "If he does not, then I will come after him and his maker."

"So if Pam did something like that?"

"I would be forced to punish her," he stated. "Which is why I taught her to not be that stupid."

"How will you know if Hot Rain actually does it though?" She sounded skeptical about this whole process.

"Ah yes, well for that I had to contact his King. He almost seemed excited to see Long Shadow punished. I suspect that Long Shadow crossed him in the past and that is how he ended up in Louisiana in the first place."

She decided that she didn't want to contemplate this anymore. "You know what I think?" She turned and smiled wickedly. "I think that there are too many things on your desk." She laughed and ran into his office.

He growled and ran after her. Pausing to shove everything but his computer off of his desk. She looked into his eyes and he could feel her desire flowing through him. He reached under her skirt and deftly pulled down her underwear. He could feel that she was more than ready for him. Eric pulled her mouth into his. He felt her fingers fumbling with his pants and he moaned in anticipation. He continued kissing her until she had his pants free. Then he flipped her around and bent her over his desk.

Sookie grabbed the other side of the desk as Eric entered her from behind. "Oh yes!" She screamed as her head flew back in response. Eric grabbed her hips and settled into a steady rhythm. She pushed back into him and cried out as he thrust deeper into her. He dipped one hand down to her pleasure center and rubbed it rapidly. All the while pulling her to him forcefully. He felt her walls closing in on him deliciously. Eric bent over Sookie and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "Do it," Sookie yelled. "Take me! Take all of me!" And he bit down on her, feeling her hot blood flowing down his throat. They screamed out each others names as they both left their bodies.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I apologize for the long wait on this update._

Sookie woke up the next day around noon to find that Eric had left her a package on the kitchen counter. She started some coffee brewing and went to see what it was in the rectangular box. She opened it to find a brand new red phone. She flipped it open and saw that he had included the picture that she had asked for on the background. She smiled as she spent a few minutes playing with the features until she thought she at least had a basic understanding of the phone. She saw that he had programed in a few numbers. His being the first one, followed by Pam, and Fangtasia. She fumbled around trying to add her Gran until she figured it and then also added her brother. She realized sadly that those where the only people that she would talk to. She almost considered calling up Sam and trying to patch things up, but his hatred of Eric had been blatant. Maybe after she gave it some time.

As she was eating her breakfast she decided to try out her new phone. She dialed her Gran.

"Afternoon," she heard on the other end.

"Heya Gran, I finally gotta phone!," Sookie said excitedly.

"Wonderful dear lemme get my pencil." Sookie had actually had a hard time finding the number to the phone when she was first playing with it. But eventually she had located where it was under all of the settings and wrote it down on a napkin so she could tell her grandmother.

"Hey listen Gran, I aint doin anything today. You mind if I come visit ya?"

"Of course you can. My goodness, you don't have to ask," Adele puffed.

"I know Gran. I was just makin sure you weren't goin to town or nothin."

"No I'm not, but I should. Do you think you could come take me to the store?" Adele was having a hard time doing a lot of the tasks she used to be able to do. An extra pair of hands at the grocery store would be welcome.

"No problem, I'll head over soon as I finish up here."

"Thank you dear. Bye now."

"Love ya Gran."

Sookie hung up the phone, quickly finished her food, and jumped into the shower. She threw on jeans and a t-shirt. As she walked by the still form of Eric, she bent and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She rummaged around in Eric's office until she found a piece of paper. She left a note for him where he had left the phone for her.

She arrived at her Grans house around two o'clock. Adele was ready to get her shopping done and didn't even let Sookie get out of the car. She came out as soon as she saw Sookie heading down the road and locked up behind her.

"It's good to see you Sookie," Adele hugged her as she got into the car.

"How are you doing all by yourself Gran?" Sookie had been pretty worried about her grandmother. She returned the hug with a slight sigh.

"Don't you worry about me honey. I can take care of myself," Adele patted Sookie's back.

"I can't help it Gran, you know that," Sookie said as she pulled from the hug and fired the car back up.

"Did you hear about that poor Lafayette fellow?" Adele was ever the town gossip.

"I only heard that he was dead. What happened to him Gran? Have they caught the person?," Sookie blurted out.

"They found him dead in the parking lot of Merlotte's you know."

"No! I didn't know that. How terrible, how is Sam takin it?"

"Probably better than you slapping him last night," Adele glanced at Sookie out of the corner of her eye.

Sookie let out a sigh. "So I guess everyone heard about that huh?"

"Well hun, from what I hear ya'll weren't too quiet and he came out with the biggest red mark on his face."

"Oh Gran, I think even you woulda slapped him if you'd seen the things he was picturing Eric would do to me." She shuddered remembering how he had pictured Eric tearing her limbs off and letting the blood trickle down his throat.

"I think he has every right to be jealous Sookie," Adele said calmly.

Sookie shook her head, "It's not that. He's positive that Eric will kill me. Not just hurt me, kill me."

"That's my concern as well dear," she said sadly. "He is a vampire and that is always a possibility. But I saw how he was around you and I know the whole story. Sam wouldn't understand that unless you told him Sookie."

"You are probably right Gran. I just don't know how many people Eric wants knowing the truth is all. I tried to tell Sam that I loved Eric, but that only made it worse..." She pushed those thoughts aside. "Tell me more about Lafayette. I'm outta the loop now."

"They found his body in a car that was in the parking lot. Apparently he had been beaten pretty badly and he was naked, if you can believe that," Adele stated in disgust.

"That must be why Bud said it was probably a hate crime." She suddenly felt a connection to the former cook. He was hated because he loved men and Sookie was hated because she loved a vampire.

"Is that what he told you?" Adele sounded like she was gathering more gossip.

"Ya, when I went down to the station last night. That's terrible, do they have any leads?"

"The car that he was left in was actually Andy Bellefleur's. He had tied one on the night before and left it in the lot. The door hadn't been locked or nothin, but it aint lookin pretty for him."

"That must be why he rode with Kenya over to our house that night. Boy I must be off my game cause I didn't pick up any of that while they were there." Normally she kept her guards up but something like that should have jumped right through them.

"Well you had other things to think about that night dear. I can't believe how terrible that Rene turned out. I wonder if he didn't have something to do with Lafayette as well." In fact everyone was wondering that. It seemed much more plausible then another murderer in such a little town. No one wanted to think that that was true.

Sookie thought about it as she pulled into the store. "I don't think he did. I mean I saw a lot of twisted thoughts that he had been hidin from me before, but I didn't see Lafayette in there."

"Oh dear," she gasp. "I don't want to think that there's another murderer out there..."

"Gran, I'm sure that Eric would let you come live with us... I mean his house is really big and he only uses like a third of it."

"I don't think I could leave the farmhouse Sookie. I wouldn't wanna come between you and Eric either." Adele patted Sookie's hand. "I appreciate it though hun. I really do."

"I feel bad for leaving you." She looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Honestly Sookie, it's about time it happened. I'm not gonna be around forever dear, and you needed to start your own life." Adele got out of the car and noticed that Sookie hadn't followed her. She glanced back in to see that Sookie was crying. She moved around the car and opened up the driver's side door. "Sookie it's okay, come on outta there."

Sookie obediently stood up and hugged her Gran close. "I would take care of you Gran. Just like you took care of me... You know that right?" She said between sobs. She didn't want to think about her grandmother dieing anymore. Every time she saw her now it became more and more evident that her body was giving out on her.

"I'll make you a deal Sookie." Adele whispered, running her hand down Sookie's back. "If I get to the point where I need help doing everything, I'll let you take me out of the farmhouse. How's that dear?" Adele suspected that she would not last that long, which was the only reason she even made the deal in the first place.

"Okay Gran," Sookie reluctantly agreed. "No more talk of you diein though..."

Adele nodded, "Alright Sookie. Now let's get that shoppin done."

It was getting close to sunset when Sookie finished with her grandmother. She sped down the road in an effort to return to Eric. Suddenly her car started lurching and sputtering. She barely had time to get to the side of the road before it completely gave out on her. She tried unsuccessfully to get it to start again. It wasn't even making a sound. She cursed and got out of the car. If she knew something about cars she might look under the hood. She glanced up at the sky, it was close to dark. She decided to call Eric and at leave a message.

It went straight to his voice mail. "Hey Eric, my car gave out on me on my way back from Gran's house." She paused to look around for any landmarks. "I don't know, I guess I'm only about ten minutes from her house. Looks like I didn't get very far...Wait a minute here comes someone..."

Sookie looked up to see a lady walking toward her accompanied by a giant razorback. She had long snarled hair and she was next to naked with just a dirty old shift on. As she moved closer, Sookie saw that she was holding what looked like a stick with a tuft of something on the end and she was barefoot.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked, still holding the phone open in her hand.

As she smiled, Sookie could see that her mouth and teeth were stained with blood. She moved closer to Sookie and she was starting to get worried. "I have to tell you ma'am, your pig is kinda freakin me out." The hog had been moving forward with the strange lady the whole time and it had ferocious looking tusks.

"She'll do what I tell her." She reached down and scratched the animal's neck like a friendly dog. Sookie recalled what Eric had said about Sam being able to turn into an animal and wondered if that was what this razorback was. There was definitely something odd about this woman, aside from how she looked. Sookie couldn't get a clear read off of the woman's mind. It reminded her of how she could sometimes only pick up feelings from Sam.

"What are you?" It suddenly seemed like a better question.

She smiled and moved even closer to Sookie. "I'm a maenad."

Sookie plastered on her fake smile. "Okay. And you would be out here because?..."

"I need a message taken to Eric Northman," she said, moving closer. The smell coming off of her and the razorback was indescribable.

"What's the message?" Sookie looked up just in time to spin around as the maenad clawed at her. Her nails caught on Sookie's skin and tore deeper. All the way down her back like a heavy rake. Sookie pitched forward and landed on her stomach.

She heard the maenad laughing and the pig snuffling. Then they were gone, leaving Sookie suffering on the side of the road. Through tears, Sookie looked at her phone. She saw that Eric's voice mail had hung up on her long ago and she struggled to dial him again. It still wasn't dark enough for him to leave his house, but it would only be minutes now the sun was sinking slowly.

"Sookie! Sookie! What's going on?" Her pain had jolted him out of his slumber, even if he couldn't leave yet. He paced around the house like a caged animal.

"Maenad," she whispered weakly. "Oh god...Eric...It hurts so bad..."

"I will be there as soon as I can my love. Can you hold on?" He cursed the minutes and the distance.

"Said it...was a …message...for you," she stuttered.

"Alright Sookie we can talk about that later. You need to conserve your energy," he said as he flew out his door faster than he had ever flown before. He could feel exactly where she was and he headed straight toward her. He could hear her crying on the other end of the phone and through the bond it felt as if the maenad had raked his back. The pain was excruciating even for him, he didn't know how Sookie was enduring it.

"Bill?..." He heard her ask.

"NOOOO!" Eric shouted into the headset.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN- All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris._

"Well look at this. She's practically gift wrapped." Sookie heard a heavily accented voice saying. She turned her head a fraction to see a small woman standing beside Bill. She had blond hair like Sookie but she was much smaller and had brown eyes. She bent down and retrieved the phone from Sookie's hand. She could hear Eric screaming on the other end. She mourned the fact that Eric wasn't going to arrive in time to save her after all.

"Goodbye Mr. Northman," she said snidely as she hung up the phone. "Bill, will you be a doll and get this car going?" Bill got into the car and Sookie was amazed to see it turn over on the first try. Bill's companion ripped off Sookie's shirt and examined the mess that was her back. She felt a light touch as the woman sampled her blood. Sookie then heard a crunch and felt cool liquid dribbling over her wounds. She hated to admit that it felt marginally better.

Bill exited the still running car and helped the woman put Sookie in the back seat of the car. The movement was excruciating to Sookie and she cried out in pain. She could feel Eric's rage like a storm on the horizon.

"Eric is going to kill you both," Sookie mumbled.

"He will try," the small woman smirked. "You must hurry Bill, her blood needs to be drained. But it is tainted and you will likely not feel well afterwords."

Bill wasted no time leaning over Sookie through the open car door. He bit down viciously on her neck and drank greedily. Sookie was helpless to do anything but watch as her life slipped away. With the last ounce of her strength she sent Eric all of the love that she possibly could through the bond. It was as if she had cut through Eric's rage for just an instant. She felt his feelings bared for her as he had never done before. It was as if he were ashamed of how strongly he felt and had been hiding it the whole time. A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw Bill's eyes blazing over her and she faded away.

Eric was frantic as felt his bond to Sookie grow weaker and weaker. He realized that she wasn't just dieing, she was being drained of the blood that connected him to her. He almost flew into a tree as he felt Sookie send him her love. She was saying goodbye.

"No! Sookie!" Eric set aside his hatred and opened himself to Sookie like he never had before. He needed her to know that he had felt the same for her.

Then suddenly, he lost any sense that he had of Sookie. She was dead... Animals fled before him as he let out a shout of rage. He would kill Bill and that bitch Lorena!

Eric left a gigantic hole in the ground as he landed where he knew Sookie had been when she was attacked by the maenad. He could smell her blood everywhere. It only enraged him further. Every muscle he had was tensed. His fangs pierced holes through his lip and he ignored the blood flowing freely down his face. He looked down to see her destroyed phone. He picked it up sadly and stuffed it into his pocket. He crouched down to examine the tire tracks and determined that they had turned around. He leaped into the sky as he headed for the Compton home. He instructed his phone to call Pam through his headset.

"Pam, Bill and Lorena have killed Sookie. They are on the run and they must not leave my territory." He was so angry he was practically screaming at his child. "I am headed to Bill's house now. I want all the roads out of Bon Temps guarded." He hung up on her before he got a response.

He spotted Sookie's car outside of Bill's house. It's doors hung wide open and he could see that no one was inside. He saw that they had tossed Sookie in the back seat. Her blood was everywhere. He leaned down and inhaled the scent deeply, a fresh wave of sorrow rushed over him. He shoved it aside. He needed action now, he could mourn later. Lightly he touched a pool of her blood that had formed on the seat cushion. Licking it off of his finger he realized that her blood had been poisoned. He suspected that the stupid southerner was in fact wishing he was dead right now. His lips curled up at the thought.

Sookie's blood left a trail from her car, across the ground, and into what he assumed was another vehicle. Eric noticed a back road that seemed a likely route and soared down it. He soon ran across Pam. He crashed down in front of her in a shower of gravel. She shrank before his fury and dared not look into his eyes.

"I have patrolled this road myself and found nothing Master," she reported.

"I need to know everything about Lorena now," he roared.

She cringed. Pam had never before seen him like this. The anger that was flowing off of him could just as easily be directed at her. She lamented the little that she could tell him. "I only know that she has recently taken up residence in Jackson. And before that her and Bill resided in Seattle."

She heard him shouting curses and looked up to see Eric uproot a large tree. He flung it across the road that they were standing on. "Redouble patrols on any roads leading to Jackson and have the airport watched," he bellowed as he took to the sky once more.

Eric decided to return to the house to see if they had left anything behind that would tell him where they had gone. He blasted through the front door, destroying it and a large portion of the house. He quickly determined that they had raided his fridge for True Blood and left in a hurry. He continued his search of the house trying to find any clues. He was not gentle in his search. The house would soon not be liveable. Eric threw furniture out windows, punched through walls, ripped doors off of hinges, and put the bathtub through the floor.

Eric needed to know if the Queen had a hand in this. He would prefer to talk to her face to face, but he didn't want to take the time to make the trip to New Orleans. He instructed his phone to dial the Queen.

"Eric Northman to speak to the Queen," he growled as soon as he got an answer. While he was on hold he discovered a quaint little hidey hole in on of Bill's closets that was obviously used for resting. In a fit of rage, he utterly destroyed it. Just imagining Bill resting here, fueled him on. He was vaguely aware of someone trying to talk to him on his bluetooth.

"Sheriff you will calm down this instant!" Sophie-Anne commanded on the other end of the line.

He snarled as he fought to control his anger. "Pardon me my Queen." Eric had a thin grasp on his rage and it took everything he had to retain control.

"Now what seems to be the matter?"

"Bill Compton and his maker Lorena have killed Sookie and taken her body." Eric tried to gauge the queen's reaction to his words.

There was a long delay on the other end. "Well that certainly is troubling news. Have you located Compton?"

"No your majesty, I thought that you might know." He tried to not accuse her outright.

He heard her sigh on the other end. "I have not done this Eric. She was far more valuable to me alive." She paused for a moment and added, "I know that Lorena has recently taken up residence in Jackson. I will let Russell know to expect you."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Eric, I really am sorry that she is dead. I actually liked her."

"I loved her," he admitted.

"I know... Good hunting Sheriff." She hung up.

Eric left the Compton house a complete disaster. He had considered setting it on fire, but he didn't want the authorities alerted. His business here finished, he took to the sky, leaving Louisiana behind. In the air he called Pam and informed her that he was headed to Jackson.

"Call Alcide Herveaux for me. Have him meet me at the King's," he instructed Pam.

"Should I call the King?"

"No, the Queen has taken care of that for me." The wind rushed by him as he talked. Only a vampire could have even heard what he was saying.

"I am upset about Sookie as well Eric." For Pam that was saying a lot, nothing ever upset her.

"If you hear anything, call me." He hung up without another word.

He flew straight across the land, as opposed to the meandering roads the humans used. But occasionally he would see a car and wonder if it was his prey. The only thing that was keeping him going was his rage and he fed it everything he could. He cursed and screamed at the gods, or anyone that happened to hear. Eric imagined if any humans had heard him or seen him this night, it would truly have been terrifying.

Eric landed in front of the King's mansion to the surprise of many guards. He glared at them and simply said his name. They led him inside cautiously. Russell Edgington was a short man with red hair and brown eyes. He was clean shaven and appeared to have died in his early twenties. He was entering the foyer as he heard Eric's arrival.

"Eric Northman," he nodded his head slightly.

"Your majesty, thank you for seeing me." Eric struggled to bring his anger under control as he bowed. He had let it reign on his flight over and now he needed diplomacy. He was still seething however, and his muscles were flexed in anger.

"I hear Ms. Ball is giving you quite a bit of trouble." The king ignored Eric's obvious anger.

"She murdered my human your majesty." He kept his eyes down so that the king would not see his rage.

The king's eyebrow shot up. "I hear that this human was even important to your Queen."

"Sookie was a telepath."

"Oh truly that makes some sense now," he nodded. "Such a waste really telepathy is so hard to come by. I regret that I do not have more information for you. Lorena came to me just yesterday and told me that she would be visiting her child in Louisiana for a short time. She had actually been staying here. You may of course examine her room as it has not been disturbed. And please stay here while you conduct your investigation, I insist. Bernard here will show you around." Russell indicated to the short brunette vampire with curly hair standing beside him.

"Your majesty is most gracious." Eric inclined his head.

Bernard silently led Eric to Lorena's room. He glanced back at Eric and eyed him up and down. Had Eric not been furious, he might have played this game. As it was, he was certain that he was frightening the small vampire. Bernard kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at the viking any longer.

"This is her room here," Bernard said pointing to the door he had just opened. "And you can stay in this one directly across." He pointed to the other door. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" He asked meekly, truly hoping that this angry vampire did not need anything.

"I am expecting Alcide Herveaux," Eric rumbled and closed Lorena's door behind him before Bernard could could speak.

Eric turned to examine the room quickly before his temper got the best of him. He noticed a laptop on a desk against the wall. He moved over to it, carefully picked it up, and took it to the room he would be staying in. He placed it on his bed and went back to Lorena's room. Her smell was everywhere and it only served to infuriate him further. He threw the furniture against the wall and sometimes through the wall. He was certain his shouts of rage could be heard throughout the house, and he couldn't care less.

Eric was interrupted in his fit of rage as Alcide knocked on the door. Bernard had showed him to the door and quickly retreated down the hall. Alcide quickly took in the scene as the door flew open. One glance from Eric and he retreated a step. "What can I do for you Sheriff?" He asked uncertainly, not wanting anything to do with the vampire and hating the fact that his father was indebted to this blood sucker.

"I need you to track down Lorena Ball and her wretched child William Compton. I have reason to suspect that they are in the area." Eric ignored Alcide's unmistakable distaste for him. He had other things to worry about at the moment and the werewolf's fury did not even touch his own. "This room reeks of her if you require her scent." Without further word, Eric stormed across the hall and slammed the door to his own room behind him.

Alcide stood for a moment wondering what this was all about before entering the room and seeing the destruction that Eric had wrought. It was barely a room anymore. Walls had been punched through and no piece of furniture remained intact. He had a hard time distinguishing between Eric's scent and the other vampire in question. Alcide turned to leave the room and found himself staring at Eric again as he stood fuming in the doorway.

Eric merely thrust a finger to a destroyed picture on the floor. "That is the two in question."

Alcide bent over and retrieved the picture, brushing away the broken pieces of glass. He stared at an old picture of two vampires that must have been taken in the twenties. "Am I supposed to know what this is all about?" Alcide questioned as he turned to look at Eric again. The viking had disappeared however and he found that he was talking to himself. With a heavy sigh, he left the King's mansion and decided to seek out the help of the local supernatural community.


End file.
